El shinigami perdido
by Ichigo kurosaki679
Summary: Ichigo entro al dangai para buscar su riatsu dentro del limpiador pero un portal lo absorbió y lo envío este mundo raro donde esta lleno de niños arrodantes autoproclamsdos nobles con magia. Que le deparara a nuestro shinigami y como regresara para salvar a sus amigos. Holaaaas
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya he finalizado el fic de el protector de las hadas así que quiero iniciar un nuevo fic entre Bleach y Zero no Tsukaima emm el nombre no estoy muy claro en eso pero hay vamos.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima

 _ **Capítulo 1 el familiar**_

 _ **Mundo de bleach.**_

En sala de entrenamiento de Urahara, Urahara separa el alma de Ichigo de su cuerpo y le da un aparato de comunicación en caso de emergencias, así como un dispositivo para detectar el reishi.

Kon llega, molesto porque él es incapaz de proteger a cualquier persona, y que siempre tiene que recurrir a Ichigo a luchar por él. Ichigo le dice Kon que nada de esto fue su culpa y le promete que volverá.

Kon le da el amuleto de la buena suerte a Ichigo Nozomi, a la que, gracias Ichigo lo deja y luego para el Dangai.

El Kōtotsu llega poco después de la llegada de Ichigo en el Dangai, y se lo traga. Él se desplaza por el interior del Kōtotsu, confirmando que el dispositivo de Urahara funciona.

Poco después, sin embargo, el Kōtotsu comienza tratando de expulsar a Ichigo pero se abre un portal verde por el que Ichigo es absorbido.

 _ **Mundo de zero no Tsukaima.**_

En este mundo estaba un grupo de estudiantes con su respectivo profesor, entre ellos se destacaba una niña de pelo rosa.

Esta estaba intentando hacer un hechizo de invocación, ella estaba en busca de su familia perfecto, fuerte, hermosa y majestuoso.

Al hacer el hechizo mágico sale una explicación grandísima.

Todo el mundo empieza a toser y a quejarse de la chica, pero cuando se despeja el humo se deja ver a un hombre de cabello naranja 1,75 con un kimono blanco.

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?–**_ preguntó la chica mientras miraba con detenimiento a Ichigo, con el cielo de color azul claro detrás de ella.

Pensamientos

Que demonios hago aquí yo no estaba en el dangai recuperando mis poderes espera será que.

Y quien es ella, tiene un largo cabello rosa y también un uniforme extraño una capa negra una blusa blanca y una minifalda, que demonios donde estoy y este castillo es raro.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, y le respondió:

 _ **-¿Qué quién soy…? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

 _ **-¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?**_

 _ **¿Plebeyo? ¿A qué demonios se referirá ella?**_

Todas personas a su alrededor tenían una especie de palo en sus manos y llevaban el mismo uniforme que el de esa chica.

 _ **-Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo con 'Summon servant'?- preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír**_

 _ **-Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!-**_ ella lo dijo con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzó el aire como si fuese una campana.

 _ **-¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado.**_

 _ **-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Zero! -**_ gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

Parece que se refieren a la chica de antes, se llamaba… Louise.

Demonios como hare para regresar, si no se ni como llegue aquí.

 _ **-¡Señor Colbert! –**_ gritó la chica llamada Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad. Ichigo pensó que era algo extraño, por que el hombre se veía ridículo. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

En eso Ichigo empezó a buscar el teléfono en el que tenía que recolectar su energía espiritual.

Al no encontrarlo Ichigo empezó a perder la paciencia, de ver a los locos hablando por allá y otros riendo eran super extraños y estúpidos.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Vallière?**_

 _ **-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más!**_

 _ **¿Invocación? ¿Qué es eso? Creo que ya estuvieron hablando sobre eso antes.**_

 _ **El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No puedo permitir eso, señorita Vallière.**_

 _ **-Pero, ¿Porqué no?**_

 _ **-Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer.**_

 _ **¿Un familiar? ¿Qué es eso?**_

 _ **-Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes mas elección que aceptarlo.**_

 _ **-¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!**_ Cuando Louise dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a reírse. Louise los miro mal, pero las risas no pararon.

Ichigo solo los estaba mirando con su típico ceño fruncido.

¿Invocación de Familiares de Primavera? ¿Qué es eso? No entiendo nada. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Como demonios regresare a mi mundo.

-Creo que lo más recomendable es que me quede aquí, no sea que si llegan a venir por mí el portal se cree aquí y yo ya no este por estos lugares.

 _ **-Esto es una tradición, señorita Vallière. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él –**_ el mago disfrazado, de mediana edad señaló hacia Ichigo, __

 _ **\- puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido convocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar. Nunca antes en la historia a sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta atrás: él tiene que ser tu nuevo familiar.**_

 _ **-Esto debe ser una broma…-**_ Louise dejó caer sus hombros en su decepción.

 _ **-Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia**_.

 _ **-¿Con ÉL?**_

 _ **-Sí, con él. Date prisa. La próxima clase está a punto de comenzar. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me va a hacer?**_

 _ **-Oye- le dijo a Ichigo .**_

 _ **-¿Sí?**_

 _ **-Deberías estar agradecido. Normalmente irías toda tu vida sin que un noble te haga esto.**_

 _ **¿Noble? ¿Qué noble? Menuda estupidez. ¿De cuales nobles estas hablando?**_

Louise cerró los ojos con cara de resignación. Ella agitó el palito de madera que tenía en su mano.

 _ **-¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!**_

Ella empezó a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si fuera un hechizo mágico. Tocó la frente de Ichigo con el palito. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco.

 _ **¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?**_

 _ **-Solo quédate quieto-**_ le dijo Louise, con un poco de irritación en su voz. Su rostro se iba acercando más y más.

 _-Oye, espera qué vas a hacer_

Ichigo se empezó a enojar.

 _ **-¡Oh, te dije que te quedaras quieto!**_

Louise agarro ásperamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Ichigo .

 _ **¡BESO!**_

 _ **¿Eh?**_

 _ **Mmm...**_

Los labios de Louise se tocaron con los de Ichigo .

 _ **¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Qué tipo de contrato es éste demonios la gente aquí esta loca!?**_

El tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha confundía aún más a Ichigo.

 _ **¡Mi primer beso! ¡Mi primer beso robado en un sitio raro por una chica rara con un propósito que todavía no entiendo!**_

Ichigo se quedó congelado, paralizado en el sitio. Louise retiró sus labios.

 _ **-Ya está hecho.**_

 _ **-porque demonios hiciste eso, maldita sea mi suerte nunca pude entrarme gente cuerda.**_

Pero Louise lo ignoró por completo.

Ichigo estaba con sus ojos en blanco pero repentinamente empezó, a sentir una chispa sin. Sentido dentro de él.

 _ **N.O.T.A he decidido cambiar la forma de escribir ya que la veo mejor y más entendible, y para el que se pregunta es el Ichigo de cuando entro al dangai a recuperar sus poderes, esto es después de la saga arrancar eso es todo lo que quería decir.**_

 _ **-Fallaste en "Summon servant" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contract Servant" en el primer intento - dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.**_

 _ **-Lo hizo solo por que su familiar es un simple plebeyo.**_

 _ **-Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato.**_

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse.

 _ **Louise los miro mal. -¡No se burlen de mi!- les dijo-. ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!**_

 _ **-De verdad "de vez en cuando," Louise la Zero-**_ se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

 _ **-¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme!-**_ protestó Louise.

 _ **-¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia!**_

 _ **-Oí que mojaban la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces!**_

 _ **-Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero.**_

 _ **-¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado-**_ interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

 _ **¿De qué están hablando? ¿Que contrato? ¿A quien están llamando plebeyo?-**_ se preguntaba Ichigo.

De repente, el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a calentarse y unas maracas empezaron a marcarse en la mano de Ichigo.

 _ **-que demonios significa esto.**_ Dijo Ichigo medio adolorido.

Justo en ese momento el kimono de Ichigo empezó a colocarse en un negro.

 _ **-que demonios-**_ Ichigo dijo con impresión.

En eso una. Gran cuchilla apareció en su espalda, la gran espada estaba envuelta por vendas.

 _ **-como demonios logre obtener mis poderes que demonios esta pasando.**_ Ichigo estaba bastante sorprendido.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba mirando sorprendidos a Ichigo, ya que este estaba apunto de sacar su espada.

Cuando Ichigo saco su gran estado empezó a sonreír, espada que se mantenía envueltas en vendas, pero de repente miró a su mano.

 _ **¿Qué son esas las runas? Parecen como una serpiente que se mueve en algun patron raro.**_ Ichigo las miró fijamente y pensó, que era una especie de mara del contrato.

 _ **-Hmmm…**_

 _ **-¡Estas son unas Runas muy inusuales!- exclamó el mago de las pintas raras.  
**_  
En este punto, Ichigo ya no sabía qué pensar, solo de que por un raro motivo volvieron sus poderes más fuertes que nunca.

 _ **-Bien, volvamos a las clases.**_

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire. Ichigo se quedó mirando al hombre como levitaba aunque no era nada sorprendente.

 _ **¿Está flotando en el aire? ¡Ummm bueno no me importa solo quiero saber si zangetsu está aquí. !**_

Y los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar.

Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

 _ **-¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" devuelta!**_

 _ **-¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti!- se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volaban.**_ Los únicos que quedaban allí eran Ichigo, y la chica llamada Louise.

Tan pronto quedaron ellos dos solos, Louise tomó aire profundamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Ichigo gritando:

 _ **-¿¡Quién eres tú!?**_

 _ **-¿quien soy yo? Soy Ichigo kurosaki shinigami daiko oye y por cierto dónde estamos.**_

 _ **-¡Esto es Tristain! ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain!**_

 _ **-¿Academia de magia?**_

 _ **-Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Vallière. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso!**_

De repente toda la intriga de Ichigo desapareció. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
 _ **  
-Eh… Señorita Louise…**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **-¿En serio me invocaste?**_

 _ **-Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza-dura. Por que es que mi familiar es tan aburrido... Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho.**_

 _ **-¿Un dragón? ¿Un grifo? ¿De veras?**_

 _ **-¡Si! Esos serían verdaderamente buenos como familiares.**_

 _ **-¿De verdad existen?**_

 _ **-Pues claro. ¿Por qué?**_

En eso Ichigo empezó a caer hacia el suelo inconsciente, mientras lo único que podía ver era negro.

De Repente Ichigo empezó a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta del mundo lleno de edificios.

Ichigo al percatarse de esto miro hacia atrás de él viendo a su fiel compañero zangetsu parado en la asta de una bandera y al lado de él en el suelo se encuentra shiro una molestia pero indispensable en su alma.

 _ **¿Zangetsu shiro como regresaron aquí?**_

 _ **-tranquilo Ichigo todas las respuestas llegarán en su momento.**_

 _ **-que mal educado rey ni hola sabes decir.**_

 _ **-Pero si Ichigo al esta chica darte ese beso y firmar ese contrato de manera rara hubo algo que nos trajo de regreso y te aumentó 10 veces más tu energía espiritual.**_

 _ **-así fue que regresaron- bueno con mi fuerza podre derrotar fácilmente a kageroza.**_

 _ **-si pero rey no sabemos volver.**_

 _ **-el tiene razón Ichigo no sabes como volver a tu mundo.**_

Ichigo al escuchar eso empezó a pensar cómo iba a regresar.

 _ **-Ichigo ya es hora de que despiertes al parecer la niña te necesita.**_

 _ **N/A hola chicos qué les parece mi redacción de este capítulo díganme si de esta manera les gusta y pues este será el fic que reemplace el protector de las hadas, ya que no tienen más arcos y bueno cuando haya una nuevo arco la abriré de nuevo y este fic sera un dia si un día no ya que quiero hacer bleach DxD por ejemplo mañana va el fic de Bleach DxD y después de mañana va este y asi menos los domingos que son mis días de descanso.**_

 _ **Nos vamos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	2. Chapter 2 louise la Zero

Hola que tal, bueno, bueno este fic está teniendo mucho apoyo me siento muy feliz por eso, pero me dejo de tonterías y vamos directo a el cap.

 _ **Capítulo 2 louise la cero**_

Ichigo después de perder su conciencia, y haber entrado a su mundo interno donde estaban su zanpakuto y su hueco interior empezó a despertar.

Ichigo estaba acostado en una cama, cuando este se empezó a poner de pie lo atacó un breve dolor de cabeza, para justo en ese momento que entrara la niña de cabello rosa.

 _ **-al fin despiertas eres tan vago así-**_ dijo louise con sarcasmo en su tono.

 _ **-oye emm oh tu nombre era louise, voy a aceptar ser tu familia aunque todavía no entienda que es eso pero no recibo órdenes de nadie-**_ dijo Ichigo con su ceño fruncido y con una mirada fría.

 _ **-eres mi familia y te tratare y te daré órdenes a mi antojo-**_ dijo louise con un tono medio asustado pero firme.

De Repente sacó una especie de látigo, con el que se balanceo para impactar el látigo con Ichigo, cosa que Ichigo rápidamente esquivó y se puso detrás de louise y le agarró ambas manos para que se quedase quieta.

 _ **-oye niña será mejor que te quedes quieta, no será mejor que te vayas a dormir-**_ dijo Ichigo seriamente.

 _ **-no eres nadie para darme órdenes-**_ dijo louise que se estaba enojando pero seguía el miedo en su tono de voz.

 _ **-louise me puedes contar más acerca de este mundo-**_ dijo Ichigo soltando a louise y caminado a una silla.

Para saltarnos esto louise y Ichigo se pasaron hablando sobre la magia y cosas varias, mientras Ichigo le contaba sobre los shinigamis, su mundo de la energía espiritual y de la sociedad de almas, para este momento Ichigo prefirió obviar los huecos y otras cosas hasta que a louise le empezó a dar sueño y se durmió rápidamente.

Pero con Ichigo era diferente tenía tantas cosas en mente que no podía conciliar el sueño y menos en una silla, por lo que decidió salir por la ventana y sentarse a lo alto del techo de el gran castillo, mientras pensaba en cómo demonios regresaría.

Todo esto mientras pasaban las horas hasta la mañana que decidió bajar, para ver que ara la pequeña arrogante en el dia.

Cuando baja otra vez a la aviación, estaba louise seguía dormida todavía, parecia tan adorable e inocente, dormida.

Tiempo después Cuando louise se empezó a despertar empezó a buscar con la mirada a su familiar pensando que se había ido.

 _ **-al fin despiertas dormilona-**_ dijo Ichigo con un tono de burla.

 _ **-Ichigo sigues aquí, pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado.**_ Dijo louise pero la última parte en voz vaja para que no se escuche.

 _ **-no tengo intención de irme pero, tú deberías aporte en cambiarte-**_ dijo Ichigo que estaba caminando hacía la salida.

Cuando salió de la habitación con Louise, vio tres puertas de madera idénticas a lo largo de la pared. Una de las puertas se abrió, y de ella salió una chica con un pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise, debía de ser unos centímetros más baja que Ichigo, Tenía una atmósfera bastante coqueta. Su cara era atractiva, y tenía un pecho cautivante.

Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole una especie de vida y belleza natural.

Cuando vio a Louise, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

 _ **-Buenos días, Louise-**_ dijo kirche con un tono burlón.

Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Buenos días… Kirche-**_ dijo louise entre dientes.

 _ **-¿Es ese… Tu familiar?-**_ Preguntó Kirche con un tono como de burla, señalando a Ichigo.

 _ **-Así es-**_ dijo louise con un tono de voz temblante.

 _ **-¡Ajaja! ¡Así que de verdad es un humano! ¡Eso es asombroso! -**_ dijo kirche burlándose de louise y Ichigo.

Esto estaba estresado a Ichigo ya que lo que decía la mujer de cabello rojo eran comentarios estúpidos.

 _ **-oye y quien eres tu para burlarte de louise por invocar a un humano-**_ dijo Ichigo con su tono habitual y con un aura de muerte.

 _ **-Sólo tú podías invocar a un plebeyo con 'Summon servant.' ¿Que más se podía esperar de Louise la Zero?-**_ dijo kirche un tono un poco enojado por lo que dijo Ichigo.

Las blancas mejillas de Louise se sonrojaron a un roja vino.

 _ **-Cállate-**_ dijo louise con un tono temblante.

 _ **-Yo también invoqué a un familiar ayer. Y a diferencia una cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento-**_ dijo kirche burlándose de louise.

Esto estaba colmando la paciencia de Ichigo ya que odiaba a las personas así.

 _ **-Y, si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame!-**_ Kirche llamó a su familiar triunfante. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose. Una ola de calor que esquivo Ichigo fácilmente.

 _ **-que demonios es esa cosa es bien fea-**_ dijo Ichigo entre carcajadas.

Kirche sonrió.

 _ **-¡Ohoho! ¿No me digas que es tu primera vez viendo a un lagarto de fuego?-**_ dijo louise.

 _ **-¡Pero ponle una cadena o algo! ¡Es peligroso! ¿Y qué exactamente es un lagarto de fuego?-**_ Ichigo dijo en su tono habitual.

 _ **-No te preocupes. Mientras yo le ordene que no lo haga, no atacará. ¿No estas siendo algo cobarde?-**_ dijo kirche burlándose de Ichigo.

 _ **Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado de forma provocativa.**_

 _ **Esa criatura era al menos tan grande como un tigre. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca soltaba chispas y pequeños llamas inconscientemente.**_

 _ **-¿Es eso una salamandra?- Preguntó Louise, celosa.**_

 _ **-¡Estás correcta! ¡Un lagarto de fuego! Mira la cola. ¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es como una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto!- dijo kirche con un tono de arrogancia**_

 _ **-Que bien.- Dijo Louise con voz amarga.**_

 _ **-¿No crees? ¡Encaja perfectamente con mi afinidad!- dijo kirche.**_

 _ **-Tú afinidad es el fuego, ¿no?- preguntó louise.**_

 _ **Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies. A diferencia de ti, ¿Verdad?- dijo kirche con un tono de burla.**_

 _ **Kirche sacó su pecho hacia afuera en su orgullo. No queriendo perder, Louise hizo lo mismo, pero la diferencia de volumen era bastante triste.**_

 _ **A pesar de eso, Louise miró mal a Kirche. Parece que ella de verdad odiaba perder.**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con todo el mundo que veo, a diferencia de ti-dijo louise con un tono de superioridad.**_

 _ **Kirche solo dio una sonrisa calmada. Después, giro hacia Ichigo .**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo te llamas?- kirche le pregunto a Ichigo**_

 _ **-Ichigo Kurosaki."- dijo Ichigo con orgullo de su nombre.**_

 _ **-¿kurosaki? Que nombre mas raro."- dijo kirche.**_

 _ **-¡me da igual!-dijo Ichigo con su cara de pocos amigos.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ya me voy."- dijo kirche.**_

 _ **Acarició su rojo pelo y se marchó rápidamente. La salamandra la siguió con un lindo movimiento que resultaba raro en una criatura de ese tamaño.**_

 _ **En cuanto desapareció, Louise sacudió su puño fuertemente en su dirección.**_

 _ **-¡Ooh, esa chica si que me irrita! ¡Sólo porque invocó a una salamandra de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Argh!- dijo louise irritadas.**_

 _ **-Tranquilízate, es sólo una invocación- dijo Ichigo intentando calmar a louise.**_

 _ **-¡No, no lo es! ¡Puedes determinar el verdadero poder de un mago solo mirando a su familiar! ¿Por qué es que esa idiota consiguió una salamandra, mientras yo te tengo a ti?- dijo louise irritada.**_

 _ **-Ayy, perdona por ser humano. Pero tú también eres una, ¿sabes?.- dijo Ichigo empezando a plantear lo de escaparse.**_

 _ **-¡Comparar a un mago con un plebeyo es como comparar a un lobo y un perro!- Dijo Louise indignada.**_

 _ **-…Esta bien, Esta bien. A propósito, ella te acaba de llamar 'Louise la Zero', pero ¿qué significa el 'Zero'? ¿Es ese tu apellido?-**_ preguntó Ichigo un poco confundido.

 _ **-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Louise de la Vallière! 'Zero' es sólo un apodo.-**_ dijo louise

 _ **-Un apodo, ¿eh? Puedo entender por que a ella le llaman 'La Ardiente', pero, ¿por que eres tu 'La Zero'?-**_ Ichigo estaba sin entender nada.

 _ **-No necesitas saberlo.-**_ Contestó Louise algo incómoda.

 _ **-bien, bien no me lo digas-**_ dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar.

 _ **En el comedor.**_

El comedor de La Academia de Magia de Tristain era el mas céntrico y alto de todos los edificios en el campus. Adentro, tres mesas extremadamente largas estaban colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas parecían como si pudieran acomodar fácilmente a cien personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los demás del segundo año se sentaban era la del medio.

Al parecer los estudiantes se podían identificar según el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que estaban sentados a mano izquierda parecían ser más mayores y llevaban capas de color morado; los de tercer año.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados a la derecha llevaban capas de color marrón; los de primer año. Así que son como capas para cada año. Pensó Ichigo .

Cada uno de los magos de este colegio, tanto estudiantes como profesores, se reúnen aquí para desayunar, comer, y cenar.

En un piso más alto, se podían ver a los profesores gozando de una entretenida charla. Todas las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas.

Había un montón de velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenos de frutas…

Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro ante la grandeza del comedor. Louise levantó su rostro y comenzó a explicarle. Sus pequeños ojos brillaban con picardía.

 _ **-La Academia de Magia de Tristain no sólo enseña magia, ¿Sabias?-**_ dijo louise con arrogancia.

 _ **-Claro…-**_ dijo Ichigo con un tono de poca informació.

 _ **-La mayoría de los magos son nobles. Hay un refrán que dice 'los nobles alcanzan la nobleza con el uso de la magia" esa es la fundación de la educación que recibimos como nobles. Por eso, nuestro comedor también debe ser digno para la posición de un noble.-**_ mencionó louise con un tono de orgullo.

 _ **-Está bien…-**_ Ichigo seguía con su poca importancia.

 _ **-¿Entiendes? Normalmente un plebeyo como tú nunca pisaría la comedor de Alvíss*. Agradecemelo-**_ dijo louise.

 _ **-Claro… Eh, espera, ¿Qué es un 'Alvíss'?-**_ preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

 _ **-Es el nombre que para las personas pequeñas. ¿Ves todas esas estatuas de allí?"-**_ dijo louise.

Donde ella señaló, alineadas cerca de la pared había una fila de estatuas muy elaboradas de personas pequeñas.

 _ **-Están bien hechas. esas cosas no sea no vuelven a la vida o algo por la noche, ¿verdad?-**_ dijo Ichigo recordando una película de su mundo.

 _ **-Oh, ¿Ya lo sabías?"-**_ dijo louise.

 _ **-¡¿Así que lo hacen?!-**_ dijo Ichigo con curiosidad.

 _ **-Bueno, ellos bailan. Pero ya es suficiente de esto, saca mi silla, podrías? No eres un familiar muy competente,- Louise comentó, cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo que su cabello de color fresa undulata. "Ah bueno, damas primero". Ichigo le saco la silla de Louise para que ella se sentara.**_

 _ **En el salón de clases.**_

Las clases de la Academia de Magia eran muy similares a las salas de conferencia de la universidad. Y como todo lo demás, estaban construidos de piedra. Los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de abajo dando clase, y desde la mesa del profesor los asientos de los estudiantes iban ascendiendo como si fueran una escalera, formando un semicírculo. Cuando Ichigo y Louise entraron, todos giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia ellos.

Y entonces empezaron a reírse. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeada por un montón de chicos.

Ya veo, así que es cierto que sólo con mover un dedo, a todos los chicos se les cae la baba. Y ellos aparte la tratan como a una reina. Bueno, tampoco me sorprende con el cuerpo que tiene. Supongo que los pechos grandes, siguen siendo pechos grandes seas de dónde seas.

Había todo tipo de familiares.

La salamandra de Kirche estaba dormida bajo su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos apoyados en sus hombros. En una ventana, una gigantesca serpiente miraba la clase. Un chico silbó, y la serpiente se retiró, además de eso también había cuervos y gatos.

Un poco más tarde una la profesora entró al salón de señora miró a toda la clase y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

" _ **Enhorabuena, parece que las invocaciones de los familiares fueron todo un éxito. A mí, Chevreuse, siempre me llena de alegría ver a los nuevos familiares que se convocan todos los años."-**_ le dijo la profesora a sus estudiantes.

Louise cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza.

" _ **Madre mía. Si que has convocado a un familiar… Peculiar, Srta. Vallière."-**_ Dijo mirando mirando a Ichigo . El comentario no iba con malicia, pero aún así la clase estallaba de risa.

 _ **-"¡Louise la Zero! ¡No vale-**_ todos decían esa frase con malicia cosa que estaba estresando a Ichigo.

Louise ondeó su rosado pelo y se levantó. Y con su suave voz entrada en cólera dijo. _ **"¡No! ¡Hice todo correctamente! ¡Él fue todo lo que apareció!"**_

 _ **-"¡No mientas! Apuesto a que no pudiste lanzar el conjuro de invocación, ¿verdad?"-**_ todo el mundo decía.

 _ **N/D pues bueno chicos lo dejare hasta aqui, en el siguiente cap estará la pelea entre Ichigo con guinche, pues este era un poco más introductorio,pero dejemos eso así y estoy muy feliz del apoyo que le están dando al fic gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal, como estan chicos espero que les este gustando el fic ya que está teniendo mucho apoyo pero cosas aparte vamos con el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 3 una batalla fácil.**_

No fue hasta un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo cuando por fin terminaron de arreglar la clase, que Louise había destrozado. Como castigo, usar magia para limpiar había sido prohibido, por lo que se demoraron bastante. Igual, Louise no podía usar la mayoría de los hechizos, así que no le habría afectado mucho. La Sra. Chevreuse había despertado dos horas después de lo de la explosión, y aunque regresó a la clase, no dio más lecciones sobre la transmutación por el resto del día. Más bien parecía traumatizada.

Una vez terminaron de ordenar, Louise y Ichigo se dirigieron al comedor a por el almuerzo. Durante el camino, Saito se burló de Louise una y otra vez. Después de todo, fue culpa de Louise que él tuviera que hacer todo ese trabajo. Fue Saito quien tuvo que llevar la nueva ventana. Fue Saito quien tuvo que mover todos los pesados escritorios.

Y claro, fue Saito quien habia limpiado el hollín del salón con un paño. Todo lo que Louise hizo fue limpiar algunos escritorios y además lo hizo de mala gana.

 _ **-louise te ayudare en lo que sea pero como te dijo no recibo órdenes de nadie-**_ dijo Ichigo con calma.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Ichigo sacó una silla para Louise.

Louise tomó asiento sin decir una palabra . Ni la usual escasez de comida le importó mucho.

La escasa sopa y pan seguían siendo tristes de mirar, pero era un sacrificio bastante justo por haberse reído tanto como antes.

Al final, Ichigo dejó el comedor sin haber probado bocado.

- _ **"Aah, me estoy muriendo de hambre… Maldición…"-**_ pensó Ichigo.

Apretando su estómago, puso una mano en la pared.

- _ **"¿Pasa algo?"-**_ dijo una voz extraña

Se giró y vio a una chica normal en un traje de sirvienta llevando una gran bandeja plateada, mirándolo con preocupación. Su cabello negro estaba cuidadosamente arreglado con una cinta, y sus pecas la hacen preciosa.

- _ **"No pasa nada…"-**_ Ichigo dijo moviendo su mano izquierda.

- _ **"¿Por casualidad no serás el que se convirtió en el familiar de la Señorita Vallière…?"-**_ preguntó la chica.

Parece que notó las runas que tenía Ichigo en su mano izquierda.

 _ **-"¿Me conoces?"-**_ le __pregunto Ichigo a la chica

 _ **-"Un poco. Hay un rumor, que dice que un plebeyo fue invocado por una maga."-**_ dijo la sirvienta.

La chica sonrió dulcemente. Es la primera vez que Ichigo había visto una sonrisa tan despreocupada desde que llegó a este mundo.

 _ **-"¿También eres una maga?"**_ \- preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

 _ **-"Oh no, no lo soy. Soy una plebeya, igual que tú. Sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas."-**_ dijo la chica en timidez en su voz.

De hecho, provengo de la Tierra y no soy un plebeyo, pero no serviría de nada explicárselo. Saito decidió presentarse.

" _ **Ya veo… Bueno, me llamo Ichigo kurosaki. Encantado de conocerte."-**_ Ichigo se presentó.

 _ **-"Que nombre mas raro… Yo soy Siesta"-**_ siesta se presentó también con Ichigo.

En ese momento, el estómago de Ichigo gruñó.

 _ **-"Debes estar hambriento."-**_ siesta le pregunto a Ichigo.

 _ **-"emm emm Sí…"-**_ dijo Ichigo con un poco de vergüenza.

 _ **-"Sígueme por aquí, por favor."-**_ Siesta dijo empezando a caminar.

Ichigo fue guiado hasta la cocina localizada en la parte trasera del comedor. Un montón de ollas y hornos estaban alineados. Los cocineros y otras sirvientas como Siesta estaban ocupados preparando comida.

 _ **-"Espera un momento por favor."-**_ siesta le dijo a Ichigo.

Siesta hizo que Ichigo se sentará en una silla ubicada en la esquina de la cocina y desapareció rápidamente.

Pronto regresó con un tazón de estofado caliente en sus manos.

 _ **-"Este es un poco de estofado hecho con las sobras de la comida de los nobles. Si no te importa, por favor cómelo."-**_ siesta le dijo a Ichigo con amabilidad.

 _ **-"¿puedo. ?"-**_ pregunto Ichigo.

 _ **-"Sí. Aunque sólo es la comida del personal…"-**_ dijo siesta.

Su amabilidad era conmovedora. Esto era completamente diferente a la sopa que Louise le había dado. Tomó una cucharada y la llevó a su boca. Delicioso. Se parece mucho a la comida que hace yuzu.

 _ **-¡Está tan bueno~!"-**_ exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-"Delicioso. Se parece mucho a la comida que hace mi hermana menor"-**_ dijo Ichigo.

 _ **-"Genial. Hay bastante por si quieres repetir, así que tomate tu tiempo."-**_ dijo siesta con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se comió el estofado como si estuviera en un sueño. Siesta se quedó de pie mirándolo, sonriendo dulcemente todo el tiempo.

 _ **-"¿No te dieron nada de comer?"-**_ siesta le pregunto a Ichigo.

 _ **-no entiendo a los nobles, son tan arrogantes no se merecen el título de noble.-**_ exclamó con una cara seria.

 _ **-"Debes ser muy valiente…"-**_ dijo siesta con asombro.

Siesta miró a Ichigo con una expresión de asombro. Ichigo le regresó a Siesta el tazón vacío.

 _ **-"Estaba delicioso. Muchas Gracias."-**_ dijo Ichigo.

 _ **-"Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Siéntete libre de pasarte cuando estés hambriento. Si no te importa comer lo que sea que estemos comiendo en el momento, estaré feliz de compartirlo."-**_ dijo siesta sonriente.

 _ **-Qué oferta tan amable la tendré en cuenta.**_ -Ichigo estaba feliz de que hubiera personas amables en este sitio.

 _ **-"Gracias…"-**_ dijo siesta.

'' _**Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo. Te ayudaré."-**_ dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

No estaba especialmente interesado en algo.

 _ **-"En ese caso, por favor ayúdame a servir el postre."-**_ Dijo Siesta con una sonrisa.

 _ **-"Bien.", -**_ asintió Ichigo entusiasmado.

Se colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Ichigo llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

Un mago en particular se levantó. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, lucía una camisa con holanes y parecía ser un engreído. También tenía una rosa en el bolsillo de su camisa.

A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, que se estaban burlando de él.

 _ **-"¡Así que, Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche?"-**_

Parecía que el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Suavemente puso un dedo en sus labios.

 _ **-"¿Salir? No hay ninguna mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de muchos."-**_

Este tipo se está comparando con una rosa. Un egocéntrico como este es un caso perdido. Era el tipo de narcisista que hacía que los espectadores sintieran vergüenza ajena. Ichigo lo miró enfurecido, deseando que se muriera.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Guiche. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido morado dentro.

Este tipo no me agrada, pero debo decirle que algo se le cayó.

Ichigo llamó a Guiche.

 _ **-"Oye, se te cayó esta botella del bolsillo."-**_ dijo Ichigo con una mirada seria.

Pero Guiche no le hizo caso. ¡Este tipo me está ignorando!

Ichigo le pasó la bandeja a Siesta y se agachó para recoger la botella.

 _ **-"Te dije que se te cayó esto, Casanova."-**_ Ichigo dijo irritado.

La puso en la mesa. Guiche vio con una mirada asesina a Ichigo , y empujó la botella.

 _ **-"Esto no es mío. ¿De qué estás hablando?"-**_ dijo guiche nervioso.

Los amigos de Guiche se dieron cuenta de dónde había salido la botella e hicieron un alboroto.

 _ **-"¿Oooh? ¿Ese perfume no es de Montmorency?"-**_ sus amigos se estaban burlando de él.

 _ **-"¡Sí! ¡Ese color morado es el perfume que Montmorency solo mezcla para ella!"-**_ exclamó otro chico burlándose.

 _ **-"Así que si algo así cae de tu bolsillo, Guiche, quiere decir que estás saliendo con Montmorency, ¿cierto?"-**_ preguntó otro amigo en su tono burlón.

 _Ichigo estaba parado con una cara de estrés, esto me pasa por ser buena persona._

 _ **-"No, esperen, escúchenme. Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de su reputación, pero…"-**_ guiche están intentado persuadir a sus amigos

 _Cuando Guiche iba a decir otra cosa, una chica, que llevaba puesta una capa marrón y había estado sentada en la mesa detrás de ellos, se levantó y caminó hacia la silla de Guiche.._

 _Era una chica linda con cabello castaño. Por el color de su capa, era una estudiante de primer año._

 _ **-"Guiche-sama…"-**_ dijo la chica.

 _Y con esto, empezó a llorar incontrolablemente._

" _ **Lo sabía, usted y la Srta. Montmorency son…"**_ decía la chica entre llantos.

 _ **-"Lo están malinterpretando. Katie, escucha. La única persona que tengo en mi corazón eres tú…"-**_ intento decir guiche.

 _Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó a Guiche tan fuerte como pudo._

 _ **-"¡Ese perfume que dejaste caer de tu bolsillo es prueba suficiente! ¡Adiós!"-**_ dijo la chica yéndose.

 _Guiche se frotó la mejilla._

 _En este momento, una chica con el cabello enrollado se levantó de su asiento un poco más lejos en la misma mesa. Saito la reconoció, era la chica que había discutido con Louise cuando él había sido recién invocado._

 _Con una expresión seria, se acercó a Guiche rápidamente dando pequeños pasos._

 _ **-"Montmorency. Esto es un malentendido. Todo lo que hice fue acompañarla en un largo viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle…" Dijo Guiche, moviendo su cabeza. Fingía estar tranquilo pero una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente.-**_ estaba diciendo el chico guiche.

Ichigo estaba apunto de reiser de la situación pero por respeto no lo hizo.

 _ **-"¡Tal como pensaba! ¡Has estado seduciendo a esa de primer año, ¿no es así?!"-**_ estab diciendo la chica con furia en sus palabras.

 _ **-"Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo!"-**_ decía guiche

Montmorency agarró una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y vació el contenido en la cabeza de Guiche. Y entonces…

 _ **-"¡Mentiroso!"-**_ Gritó y se fue furiosa.

Hubo un gran silencio en el salón.

Guiche agarró un pañuelo y lentamente se limpió la cara. Moviendo su cabeza, habló dramáticamente.

 _ **-"Parece que esas señoritas no entienden el significado de la existencia de la rosa."-**_

 _ **-Me dan asco las personas como él, -**_ Ichigo pensó, mientras tomaba la bandeja de manos de Siesta y se marchaba.

Guiche le ordenó que se detuviera.

 _ **-"Detente ahí mismo."-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué quieres?"-**_ dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda a guiche.

Guiche estiró su cuerpo en la silla y cruzó las piernas con un ademán. El que cada acción refleja arrogancia le causó un dolor de cabeza a Ichigo .

 _ **-"Gracias a que tú recogiste una botella de perfume sin pensar, la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido mancillada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable?"-**_ dijo el chico.

 _ **-ese es tu problema si eres un toto arrogante, que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres-**_ dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a guiche.

Los amigos de Guiche se empezaron a reír.

 _ **-"¡Exactamente, Guiche! ¡Es tu culpa!"-**_ dijeron sus amigos.

La cara de Guiche se tornó de un rojo carmesí.

 _ **-"Escucha, sirviente. Cuando pusiste la botella de perfume en la mesa, Pretendi no saber nada, o no? ¿Te hubiera afectado en algo el tener un poco de tacto y haberme seguido la corriente?"-**_ dijo guiche.

 _ **-"Como sea. De todas formas, infidelidad se iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Ah, y otra cosa, no soy un sirviente"-**_ dijo Ichigo con un tono de poca importancia.

 _ **-"Hmph.… Ah, tú eres…"-**_ Guiche resopló, como tratando con superioridad a Saito.

 _ **-"Tú debes ser el plebeyo invocado por esa 'Louise la Zero'. Fue error mío esperar que un plebeyo como tú reaccionase tan inteligentemente como un noble. Puedes irte."-**_ dijo guiche.

 _ **-dejen de decirle a louise a si, ustedes se cren mucho mejor que otros por que son supuestos nobles, na miento son niños mimados y llorones sin fuerza, ninguno de ustedes habría sobrevivido un día en mi mundo de lo débiles que son-**_ dijo Ichigo con un tono de rabia en su voz.

Los ojos de Guiche se entrecerro.

 _ **-"Parece que no sabe cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a un noble."-**_ dibo guiche con molestia.

 _ **-de dónde vengo los nobles se dividen en casas y a la mayoría se les consideran capitanes, pero es algo que no entendería-**_ exclamo Ichigo con tono de burla.

Saito levantó su mano derecha autoritariamente, imitando los gestos de Guiche.

" _ **Muy bien. Entonces te enseñaré una lección sobre respeto. Una manera perfecta de liberar el estrés."-**_ dijo guiche.

Guiche se levantó.

 _ **-qué piensas hacer niño-**_ dijo Ichigo con irritación en sus palabras.

Dijo Ichigo . A pesar de ser más bajo que Ichigo , Guiche era larguirucho y se veía más bien débil. Se dice que los Casanovas no tienen dinero ni fuerza. Ichigo era particularmente fuerte.

Guiche se dirigió en dirección contraria.

 _ **-"¿Estás huyendo?"-**_ preguntó Ichigo.

 _ **-"No seas estúpido. No puedo ensuciar el comedor de los nobles con la sangre de un plebeyo, así que te estaré esperando en el Jardín Vestri. Ve una vez termines de repartir esos pasteles."-**_ dijo guiche.

Los amigos de Guiche, que se veían emocionados, se levantaron y lo siguieron. Pero una persona se quedó, como para asegurarse de que Saito no escapara. Siesta miró fijamente a Saito, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Saito habló con su ceño fruncido.

 _ **-"Tranquila. No hay manera de que pierda ante ese debilucho. Qué noble, ¿huh?"-**_ dijo Ichigo con confianza __

 _ **-"Te… te van a matar."-**_ dijo siesta asustada.

" _ **¿hum no soy particularmente débil. ?"**_

" _ **Si enfadas a un noble de verdad…"**_

Siesta salió corriendo.

 _ **¿A qué vino eso? Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.**_

Louise se acercó a él por detrás.

 _ **-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Vi todo lo que sucedió!"-**_ dijo louise preocupada

 _ **-"Hola, Louise"-**_ dijo Ichigo en un tono de preocupado.

 _ **-"¡Este no es momento de estar diciéndome 'Hola'! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí prometiendo duelos como si tal cosa?!"-**_ dijo louise preocupada

 _ **-"Pero ese tipo era muy irritante, y te prometo no perder…"-**_ dijo Ichigo sinceridad.

Louise suspiró y se encogió de hombros decepcionada.

 _ **-"Pídele disculpas."-**_ dijo louise

 _ **-"¿Por qué solo le pateare el culo y listo problema resuelto?"-**_ dijo Ichigo con un tono amargado

 _ **-"Si no quieres salir herido, ve y discúlpate. Si lo haces ahora, tal vez él te perdone."-**_ dijo louise con preocupación.

 _ **-"¡¿Estás bromeando?! Con un demonios déjame pelear con el y problemas resuelto y además quiero probar mi fuerza…-**_ dijo Ichigo con la mirada baja.

" _ **Solo hazlo."**_ dijo louise

Louise se le quedó viendo a Ichigo con una expresión firme.

 _ **-"De ninguna manera."-**_ dijo Ichigo con mucha irritación.

 _ **-"Qué terco… ¿Pero sabes qué? No puedes ganar. Estarás gravemente herido. De hecho, tendrás suerte de regresar con vida así sea con unas heridas."-**_ dijo louise.

 _ **-callate ya estoy harto de todo esto, solo confia en mi-**_ en eso Ichigo se empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos.

El Jardín Vestri era el jardín central que estaba situado entre las torres elementales del Viento y el Fuego. Como estaba localizado al oeste, el Jardín no recibía mucha luz del sol, aún en pleno día, pero era un lugar perfecto para un duelo.

 _ **-"¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo!"-**_

Guiche alzó su rosa artificial, provocando que los espectadores lo aclamaran.

 _ **-"¡Guiche va a pelear! ¡Su oponente es el plebeyo de Louise!"-**_

Ichigo y Guiche estaban de pie en medio del Jardín, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

 _ **-"Antes de nada, ¡te felicito por haber venido en vez de haber huido!"-**_ recalcó Guiche como cantando, mientras giraba su rosa.

 _ **-"¡Como si fuera a huir!"-**_ dijo Ichigo sacando su gran chulilla y clavándola en el suelo

 _ **-"yo tu usaria muy bien esa gran espada. Bueno, entonces, comencemos."**_ -dijo Guiche.

En eso guich agito su rosa haciendo una invocación a varios guerreros con armaduras.

 _ **-eso es todo patético-**_ dijo Ichigo.

En eso uno de los guerreros se lanzó hacia Ichigo, pero este no se movía de su posición, para cuando el guerrero lanzó su espada por encima de su cabeza, todos empezaron a gritar de susto mientras que Ichigo miraba la expresión de louise de miedo al pensar que Ichigo iba a morir.

Pero repentinamente Ichigo saca una sonrisa y agarra la espada fácilmente con su mano desnuda.

 _ **-enserio hasto le tienen tanto miedo-**_ dijo Ichigo lanzando un puñetazo hacia el estómago de el guerrero destruyendolo de un solo golpe.

En eso desapareciendo con su shunpo destruyendo a los otros diez que quedaban y después impactando un golpe sencillo en el estoma de guiche mandado a volar y de repente agarrando su zanpakuto al ver el hueco gigante que se veía al lado de un par de chicos.

Ichigo lanzando un getsuga sin nombre hacia la bestia sorprendiendo aún más a todos.

 _ **-solo eras un fanfarrón destruir esas cosas con solo tocarlas más fuerte era el hueco ese-**_ dijo Ichigo con una cara fría.

 _ **-y desde hoy no volverán a llamar más a louise la zero si no se quieren enfrentar con migo-**_ dijo Ichigo mirando a todo el mundo y asustandolos con solo verlos.

En eso llendose y terminando el dia hasta hay.

 _ **N/D pues bueno ya está el fic pues bueno no es mucho pero hay que ver cómo está creciendo rápidamente el contador de personas, y les doy la gracias a todos por su apoyo muchas gracias y no se olviden de leer mis demás historias gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679. 0**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola que tal, estoy de vuelta en esta historia es algo bueno que haya regresado verdad bueno eso de igual vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Ichigo se fue caminando. Podía escuchar una gran aclamación de parte de la audiencia, como

 _ **-"Waa, ¡ese familiar es genial!" u "Oh cielos, ¡Guiche perdió!"-**_ aclamaban hacia Ichigo.

 _ **-Pensé que iba a ser más fuerte, lo aclamaban tato que pensé que me iba a dar una buena pelea-**_ Los pensamientos de Ichigo eran de desesperación.

¡"Estoy muy decepcionado de esta pelea aunque todavía no se como recuperar mis poderes el supuesto contrato los abra de vuelto no lo se y no me importa con tal de poder proteger a mis amigos, y a demás tengo que volver a mi mundo para salvarlo"!.

Louise parecía aliviada mientras dejó salir un suspiro. Guiche se levantó y movió su cabeza asombrado.

 _ **-"Louise, ¿quién es ese tipo? Todas mis Valkyries fueron derrotadas tan fácilmente…."-**_ exclamava guichê.

 _ **-"Sólo es un plebeyo."-**_ decía guiche.

 _ **-"No hay forma de que mis golems hayan podido perder contra 'sólo un plebeyo'."-**_ guiche estaba exclamando.

 _ **-será porque eres devil tus muñecos no eran muy débiles no tienes la fuerza y no soy un plebeyo recuerda esto soy Ichigo kurosaki shinigami sustituto-**_ le dijo Ichigo a guiche.

Todos no podían creer lo que Ichigo había dicho un shinigami solo lo había oído de un libro extraño de hace muchos años.

Mientras Ichigo se había ido louise lo estaba siguiendo callada y pensativa pero aliviada porque su familiar había ganado.

En otra lado El Sr. Osmond y Colbert terminaron de ver todo el suceso vía el Espejo de la Vista Remota. Intercambiaron otra mirada.

 _ **-"Viejo Osmond."-**_ dijo el colbert

 _ **-"Hrm."-**_ asintió el señor osmond.

" _ **Ese chico terminó ganando…"**_

" _ **Hrm."**_ volvió a asentir el señor osmond

 _ **-"Guiche es solamente un mago de primer nivel, pero aún así, no ha debido ser vencido por un plebeyo cualquiera. ¡Qué velocidad tan increíble! ¡Nunca había visto a un plebeyo como él! ¡No hay duda de que es shinigami !"-**_ decía colbert.

 _ **-"Hrmm…"-**_ El señor Colbert presionó a Osmond.

 _ **-"Viejo Osmond. Debemos reportar esto al palacio inmediatamente y pedir instrucciones…"-**_ decía el señor colbert __

 _ **-"No habrá necesidad de eso."-**_ dijo el Sr. Osmond asintió severamente, despeinando su blanca barba.

 _ **-"¡Pero señor! ¡Este es el mayor descubrimiento del siglo! ¡Un shinigami renacido en el mundo moderno!"-**_ decía el señor colbert.

 _ **-"Sr. Colbert. Shinigami no era un familiar ordinario."-**_ decía osmond seriamente.

 _ **-"¡Exactamente! ¡El familiar usado por el Fundador Brimir, shinigami ! Nunca hubo una descripción de su apariencia, pero se dice que fue creado específicamente con el propósito de proteger al Fundador Brimir mientras realizaba sus conjuros."-**_ decía colbert con desesperación.

 _ **-"Correcto Los conjuros del Fundador Brimir eran especialmente largos… Pero eso hacía a sus hechizos muy poderosos. Y como sabes, los magos son más vulnerables mientras están conjurando. Shinigami era el familiar que él usaba para que lo protegiera en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad. Su fuerza."-**_ decía osmond con claridad.

Colbert interrumpió en este punto, luciendo bastante emocionado.

 _ **-"¡Podría eliminar a un ejército de mil soldados él solo! ¡Los magos ordinarios no son nada para él!"-**_ decía colbert

 _ **-"Así que, Señor Colbert." "¿Sí?"-**_ osmond exclamó.

 _ **-«Ese chico, solo es un plebeyo normal, ¿no?"-**_ dijo osmond

 _ **-"Sí. No importa cómo se vea, es un plebeyo normal. Hasta lo confirmé con un hechizo de detección cuando la Srta. Vallière lo invocó, pero aún así, era un plebeyo normal y corriente"-**_ exclamó colbert.

 _ **-"¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en el shinigami moderno?"**_ \- dijo osmond.

 _ **-"Sería por la Srta. Vallière, pero…"-**_ se cortó colbert.

 _ **-"Supongo que debe ser una maga muy talentosa, ¿no?"-**_ decía colbert

 _ **-"Para nada. Más bien, se podría decir que no tiene talento…"-**_ decía osmond

 _ **-"No hay dudas de que son un dúo misterioso."-**_ dijo colbert

 _ **-"Sí."**_ -exclamó osmond

 _ **-"¿Cómo es que un chico normal contratado por un mago sin talento se convirtió en shinigami ? Qué paradoja. No entiendo cómo pudo suceder."-**_ dijo colbert

 _ **-"Exactamente…"-**_ dijo osmond.

 _ **-"En cualquier caso, no hay necesidad de que le demos a esos tontos de palacio a shinigami y a su ama. Dales juguetes como estos y solo causarán otra guerra innecesaria. Los consejeros de la corte tienen mucho tiempo libre y les gusta combatir." "Ooh, ya veo. Pido disculpas por haber pasado por alto asuntos tan importantes."-**_ dijo colbert

 _ **-"Yo tomaré la responsabilidad de este caso. No le hablará a nadie más de esto, Sr. Colbert."-**_ dijo osmond. __

 _ **-"¡S-sí! ¡Entiendo!"-**_ exclamó colbert

El Sr. Osmond tomó su bastón y se giró mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Se vio inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la lejana historia."

"El familiar legendario shinigami … Me pregunto qué otras formas ha tomado en el pasado."

Colbert murmuró como si estuviera soñando.

" _ **Se decía que shinigami era capaz de utilizar una espada especial de su alma para derrotar a sus enemigos…"**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **-"Hrm."-**_ exclamó osmond

 _ **-"Así que por lo menos tenía un brazo y una mano, creo."-**_ dijo colbert.

La luz de la mañana iluminó el cuarto louise despertando a Ichigo que estaba dormido en una silla mientras este estaba despertando.

 _ **-creo que no es lo más cómodo dormir en una silla es doloroso-**_ pensó Ichigo.

Mientras miraba a su mano izquierda curiosamente, golpearon la puerta y un momento después se abrió.

Era Siesta. La plebeya que le dio estofado en la cocina. Vestía su uniforme de sirvienta, con la cinta adornándole el cabello.

Miró a Ichigo y sonrió. En la bandeja plateada que llevaba, había un poco de pan y agua.

 _ **-"¿Siesta?"-**_ **Ichigo dijo su nombre.**

 _ **-"¿Ya estás despierto, Ichigo san?"-**_ dijo siesta.

 _ **-siesta solo dime Ichigo no me gustan los acrónimos esos -**_ dijo Ichigo con irritación.

Había pasado una semana desde que Saito inició su vida como familiar de Louise en la Academia Mágica de uno quisiese explicar el día a día de Saito, acabaría diciendo algo parecido a esto:

Para empezar, al igual que la mayoría de humanos y animales de Tristain, despertaba por la mañana. Su cama era, como siempre, una silla.

 _ **-Un estúpido familiar que tiene que ser levantado por su amo necesita ser castigado-**_ siempre le recordaba Louise.

Si Ichigo se quedaba dormido, se quedaba sin desayuno aunque esto no le molestaba a Ichigo ya que al ser un shinigami puede pasar mucho tiempo sin comer ni beber nada y algo que le irritaba a Ichigo era que le dieran órdenes por lo tanto no le hacia caso a louise cuando le intentaba pegar con el látigo raro ese solo se lo quitaba y se lo escondía.

Una vez despierta, Louise era vestida. Se ponía su ropa interior ella sola y su uniforme mientras Ichigo la esperaba afuera del dormitorio.

Después, tras desayunar, acompañaba a Louise a clase mientras esta se concentraba en sus estudios Ichigo se concentra en formas de volver a su mundo para salvar a sus amigos.

Mientras siempre Ichigo se ponían en modo jinzen, para hablar con su zanpakuto porque nunca le interesaban las clas de este mundo.

Y así se acostumbró a ponerse en modo jinzen. El profesor y Louise le dedicaban miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando, pero no había reglas que prohibieran a los familiares dormir durante las clases. Y tomando como ejemplo la clase, todas las criaturas nocturnas estaban roncando, incluso algún búho. De hecho, si despertaban a Ichigo, significa que lo estaban tratando como un humano.

Aunque esto a él no le importaba.

Louise se mordía los labios por el deseo irrefrenable de darle al Ichigo en modo jinzen. una buena reprimenda. Pero no podía, puesto que hacerlo significaba contradecir el hecho de que él no era más que un familiar y que era muy fuerte y enojon.

Ese mismo dia Ichigo estaba en su modo jinzen cuando estaba con zangetsu y shiro

Estaban pensando ideas para regresar a la sociedad de almas.

En ese momento Ichigo empezó a ser atacado por shiro según él era entrenamiento porque se estaba estresando de tanta tontería.

En el Despacho del Director de la Academia, la señorita Longueville, la secretaria, estaba ocupada escribiendo algo.

Se detuvo un momento y miró más allá de la mesa de madera de secuoya sobre la que Sir Osmond estaba ocupado echándose una siesta.

La esquina de los labios rosas de la señorita Longueville se contrajo con una expresión que nunca había enseñado a nadie.

Se levantó de su mesa.

En voz baja, murmuró el encantamiento de un Hechizo de Tranquilidad. Haciendo cuidado para que sus pasos no despertaran a Osmond, salió del despacho.

Su destino era la sala del tesoro, situada justo debajo del Despacho del Director.

Bajando la escalera, se encontró con enormes puertas de hierro. Se mantenían cerradas por un mecanismo de cerrojo muy grueso, que a su vez estaba asegurado con un candado igual de grande.

En aquel sitio se guardaban los artefactos que provenían desde antes del establecimiento de la academia. Después de echar un cuidadoso vistazo alrededor, la señorita Longueville sacó su varita de un bolsillo. Era tan larga como un lápiz, pero con un movimiento de muñeca, se agrandó hasta convertirse en la batuta de un conductor, que manejaba como una experta.

La señorita Longueville lanzó otro hechizo. Una vez la invocación se completó, señaló con la varita al candado.

Pero… nada ocurrió.

 _ **-Bueno, tampoco esperaba que un Hechizo de Desunión funcionase de todas maneras-**_ murmuró.

Sonriendo, comenzó a recitar las palabras de un hechizo del que era especialista. Era un hechizo de Transmutación. Entonando de forma clara y concisa, movió su varita hacia el pesado candado. La magia afloró… pero aún después de esperar un rato considerable, no hubo cambio visible.

 _ **-Parece que ha sido reforzado mágicamente por un mago de clase Cuadrado- musitó. Un Hechizo de Refuerzo era un hechizo que prevenía la oxidación y descomposición de la materia. Cualquier sustancia con este hechizo estaba protegida de cualquier reacción química, y le permitía ser mantenido en ese estado para siempre. Incluso la magia de transmutación no tendría efecto en algo protegido de esa manera. Sólo si la habilidad mágica era superior a la del mago que estableció el hechizo, podría ser superado-**_ exclamó la señorita.

Al parecer, el mago que había hechizado la puerta era extremadamente poderoso, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera la señorita Longueville, una experta en magia terrestre y en particular de transmutación, era incapaz de afectar a la puerta.

Quitándose las gafas, contempló la puerta una vez más. En este punto escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera.

Bajó su varita y la volvió a meter en su bolsillo. La persona que apareció era Colbert.

 _ **-Saludos, señorita Longueville. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**_ pregunto colbert.

 _ **-Señor Colbert, iba a catalogar los contenidos de la sala del tesoro, pero…-**_ fue interrumpida.

 _ **-Oh, pues es bastante trabajo. Probablemente te lleve un día entero para ver hasta el último objeto. Además hay mucha basura entremezclada, y no hay mucho espacio que se diga-**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **-Desde luego.-**_ dijo la señorita longueville

 _ **-¿Por qué no le pides la llave al Viejo Osmond?-**_ preguntó colbert.

La mujer sonrió.

 _ **-Bueno… no me gustaría interrumpir su sueño. En cualquier caso, no hay prisa en completar el catálogo…**_ dijo la señorita.

 _ **-Ya veo. Durmiendo, dices. Ese anciano, quiero decir, el Viejo Osmond, es muy dormilón. Parece que tendré que visitarlo de nuevo.-**_ exclamó

El señor Colbert comenzó a irse, pero detuvo sus pasos, y se giró.

 _ **-Esto… ¿señorita Longueville?-**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la señorita longueville**_

Colbert parecía algo avergonzado cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

 _ **-¿Si quisieras, estaría bien si, por ejemplo… comiéramos juntos?-**_ preguntó colbert avergonzado.

Ella se lo pensó durante un momento, y sonrió ampliamente mientras aceptaba la oferta.

 _ **-Por supuesto, el gusto es mío.-**_ ella respondió.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras.

 _ **-Señor Colbert…-**_ con un tono más informal, la señorita Longueville reanudó la conversación.

 _ **-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?**_ Extrañado por cómo su invitación había sido aceptada tan fácilmente, Colbert le respondió precipitadamente.

 _ **-¿Hay algo importante dentro de la sala del tesoro?-**_ preguntó la señorita longueville.

 _ **-Lo hay.-**_ respondió colbert

 _ **-¿Entonces, conoces el 'Bastón de la Destrucción'? -**_ preguntó colbert.

 _ **-Ah, un objeto con forma muy peculiar, sin duda.-**_ _respondió colbert._

Los ojos de ella brillaron con la respuesta.

 _ **-¿Qué… qué forma tiene?-**_ preguntó rápidamente.

 _ **-Es extremadamente difícil de describir, excepto por la palabra extraño, sí. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ¿qué te apetece comer? El menú de hoy es platija batida a las finas hierbas… pero soy bastante amigo de Marteau, el chef, y puedo pedirle que prepare alguno de los más delica…-**_ colbert fue interrumpido.

La señorita Longueville interrumpió la charla de Colbert.

 _ **-¿Sí?-**_ quiso saber Colbert.

 _ **-La tesorería, debo decir, está construida de forma formidable. No importa el tipo de magia que se intente, es imposible de abrir, ¿me equivoco?-**_ ella preguntó.

 _ **-En absoluto. Es imposible para un único mago. Después de todo, fue protegida por un grupo de magos de clase Cuadrado para resistir todo tipo de hechizos.-**_ respondió colbert

 _ **-Estoy impresionada por todo el conocimiento que posees, Colbert-**_ lo miró con una expresión confortable.

 _ **-¿Eh? Bueno…, sucede que acabo de leer algunos documentos que trataban sobre esta planta, eso es todo... me gusta considerarlo como parte de mi investigación. Gracias a eso, aún estoy soltero a mi edad… sí.-**_ respondió colbert

 _ **-Estoy segura de que la mujer que encuentres será muy feliz contigo. Después de todo, puedes enseñarle cosas que nadie más sabe…-**_ La señorita Longueville le clavó una mirada de fascinación.

 _ **-¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, no me elogies así!-**_ Colbert gesticulaba nerviosamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de su ancha frente. Luego, recuperando la compostura, la miró con ojos serios.

 _ **-Señorita Longueville, ¿has oído hablar del Baile de Frigg que se celebra el día de Yule?-**_ pregunta colbert

 _ **-No.-**_ dijo ella.

 _ **-Bueno, supongo que es porque únicamente llevas dos meses aquí en Tristain. Bueno, no es nada espectacular, sólo una especie de fiesta. Aun así, se dice que una pareja que baile en esta fiesta estará destinada a estar junta o algo así. ¡Aunque es tan sólo una leyenda! ¡Sí!-**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **-¿Y bien?-**_ sonriendo, le impulsó a continuar.

 _ **-Bueno… si te parece bien, me preguntaba si bailarías conmigo, sí.-**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **N/D y pues bueno ya estoy aquí de vuelta espero que les guste el cap me esforzarse para que quedara lo mas largo posible y pues bueno espero que también les gusten mis otras historias pero eso es todo no tengo más nada que decir asique me despido.**_

 _ **Nos vamos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	5. Chapter 5 la espada

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya estoy volviendo a la rutina diaria y me alegro de que esta historia está teniendo mucha aceptación y eso es algo que agradezco mucho y nunca nadie había visto mi trabajo es algo que me hace feliz y por ahí en algún momento les recompensare el apoyo pero no es el momento es el momento en el que vean el capitulo de hoy.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Después de todo el dia de,estres para Ichigo este había estado muy preocupado ya se había completado un mes de haber llegado a él mundo este esto era algo muy preocupante para Ichigo el mismo momento en el que louise le había dicho que ya había pasado un mes desde que él se convirtió en su familiar.

Ichigo en ese mismo instante se había ido con un shunpo hacia el bosque para partir un par de árboles con sus puños de la frustración y la rabia que tenía él no estaba de muy buen humor cuando termino de partir árboles fue porque era muy de noche cosa que molestaba a Ichigo ya que se iba a completar el mes.

 _ **-¡Demonios! Que hare mis amigos deben estar siendo atacados y yo estoy aquí sin poderlos ayudar.-**_ dijo Ichigo con rabia en su voz.

Y justo en ese momento vio sus manos que estaban completamente heridas los nudillos los tenía sangrantes y al ver esto decidió regresar con su shunpo a la escuela rara esa.

Al llegar Ichigo estaba caminando por un pasillo el cual llevaba hacia el dormitorio de louise, pero de uno de los dormitorios salió una salamandra roja que le señalaba que entrara a el dormitorio.

 _ **-''esa no es la salamandra de la chica kirke kuike hay como demonios era aunque creo que me pide que la siga que podría salir mal si siguiera esa salamandra, em wou creo que he pensado en varias cosas malas pero no importa"-**_ pensó Ichigo hasta que decido en seguir a dentro de la habitación a la salamandra.

Ichigo al entrar a la habitación, para justo en ese momento ver a kirche una chica de cabello rojo piel morena y atributos seductores,en uno de sus típicos pijamas provocativos.

 _ **-oh lo siento mucho solo vi la puerta abierta y la salamandra salió y la seguí.-**_ dijo Ichigo nervios y apunto de salir de la habitación.

 _ **-yo la mandé que te trajese aquí, verás mi nombre es kirche la ardiente, y tu con la pelea de hace unos días me has dejado asombrada y e pensado en proponerte que seas mi familiar te daré todo lo que louise no te a dado.-**_ dijo kirche hasta el punto de pararse y ella misma puerta haciendo que Ichigo se sentará en su cama.

 _ **-disculpame de verdad pero no aceptare tu propuesta, es simple, la verdad no tengo ganas de estar aquí mucho tiempo.-**_ dijo Ichigo con una voz tenue y tranquila.

 _ **-te dare el libro de mi familia es una reliquia ese libro te enseña muchas cosas en especial de sexso y me imagino que te deve interesar.-**_ dijo kirche buscando la forma de convencer a Ichigo.

 _ **-sinceramente me da igualmente esas cosas no soy un pervertido nos vemos y mi respuesta es no a tu propuesta.-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras se iba de la habitación retirándose hacia el cuarto de louise para descansar hasta el dia siguiente.

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos Ichigo se percató de que louise estaba caminando como si estuviera buscando algo en especial por los pasillos de los dormitorios.

 _ **-¿louise qué estás haciendo tan tarde afuera de tu cama?-**_ le pregunto Ichigo a louise de forma monótona.

 _ **-te estaba buscando era raro de que no estuvieras en mi habitación.-**_ dijo louise intentando evitar la cara de Ichigo.

 _ **-me estas escondiendo algo, de todos modos debemos ir a tu habitación debes dormir.-**_ dijo Ichigo mirando a louise empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de louise.

Ya en la habitación de louise ella se acostó en su cama y Ichigo se hizo en su silla incómoda hasta el amanecer cuando el sol empezó a iluminar la habitación.

Despertando era sábado o eso Ichigo creía él no sabía muy bien como era los días en ese mundo. Después de que el se despertara se despertó louise aseándose ya que iría junto a Ichigo a comprarle una nueva espada, ya que ella pensaba que esa que él cargaba era muy fea.

Después de una caminata hasta afueras de la escuela Ichigo todavía no sabía qué demonios iban a hacer.

 _ **-¿louise no es por molestar pero donde vamos.?-**_ preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

 _ **-iremos a la ciudad para comprarte una mejor espada-**_ dijo louise

 _ **-oye de nada serviría yo ya tengo una pero de todas maneras donde queda esa famosa ciudad .-**_ pregunto Ichigo mientras louise señalaba con su dedo.

Ichigo repentinamente agarró a louise por su cintura y usó su shunpo para llegar más rápido a la ciudad solo louise de ver su velocidad estaba sorprendida y se sentía mareada.

 _ **-emm disculpa louise dicen que este tipo de viajes marean.-**_ dijo Ichigo con culpa en sus voz.

 _ **-No hay problema solo estoy sorprendida por tu gran velocidad-**_ dijo louise con náuseas.

Después los dos empezaron a caminar mientras Ichigo intentó convencer a louise de que no comprara una espada él no la necesitaba, hasta que llegaron a una tienda en la que vendía espadas cuando los dos entraron el tendero los recibió con una sonrisa mientras paso un buen rato mientras el tendero enseñaba espadas de oro a los dos, hasta que el tendero. Les enseñó la espada más barata.

 _ **-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo recoge esa espada ella es especial-**_ dijo zangetsu desde el interior de Ichigo.

 _ **-oye louise escoge esa espada.-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras louise aceptaba y compraba la espada.

Ichigo estaba confundido porque zangetsu quiso que escogiese la espada pero no tenía pensado ignorar las órdenes de zangetsu.

 _ **N/D pues bueno chicos hasta aqui el capitulo es un poco corto pero eso no importa lo que importa es que compli y además tengo algo que hacer asi que tenganme paciencia gracias por ver.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, pues bueno les pido una gran disculpa por no haber podido subir el capítulo del sábado razón por qué hubo una gran tormenta en mi país y daño un par de cables y la cuestión es que no tuve Internet pero ya he regresado así que sin más dilación vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Dos siluetas miraban a Louise y Ichigo en la tienda de armas. Kirche y Tabitha. Kirche vigilaba desde las sombras de la calle, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio.

 _ **-Louise la Zero… intentando calentar tu relación con Saito comprandole una espada, ¿eh? ¿Sobornando con regalos después de saber que él es mi presa? ¿Qué se habrá creído?-**_ decía kirche enojada.

Kirche golpeó con ira el suelo. Tabitha, habiendo acabado su trabajo, estaba leyendo como siempre. Sylphid planeaba en el cielo sobre ellas. Los habían seguido poco después de haberlos encontrado.

Kirche esperó a que la pareja se alejase, y corrió al interior de la tienda. El vendedor miraba a Kirche sin poder creer a sus ojos.

 _ **-¿Otro noble? ¿Qué diablos pasa hoy?-**_ dijo el vendedor.  
 _ **  
-Hola, jefe…-**_ Kirche jugó con su pelo, con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

La cara del vendedor se volvió de un rojo brillante ante la repentina seducción.

 _ **-¿Sabrías por casualidad qué ha comprado hace poco esa noble?-**_ pregunto kirche.

 _ **-Una e-espada… compró una espada.-**_ dijo el vendedor tartamudeando.  
 _ **  
-Ya veo… así que le ha conseguido una espada… ¿Qué tipo de espada?-**_ volvió a preguntar la niña de cabello rojo. __

 _ **-Una s-sucia y oxidada.-**_ dijo el vendedor.

 _ **-¿Oxidada? ¿Por qué?-**_ preguntó seguía preguntando la niña

 _ **-No tenía suficiente dinero, o el chico la pido.-**_ expresó el vendedor.

 _Kirche rió, con la mano en su mejilla._

 _ **-¡Está en bancarrota!-**_ dijo Kirche en tono triunfante para sus adentros-. _**¡Vallière! ¡La casa de tu Duque llorará por esto!.**_

 _ **-¿Ah? ¿Acaso mi señora ha venido también a comprar una espada?-**_ el vendedor se puso al acecho, no queriendo perder la oportunidad.

Esta noble parece rica comparada con la pequeñita, pensó inmediatamente.

 _ **-Sí… Enséñame la mejor.-**_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre entró, frotándose las manos, excitado. Volvió, naturalmente, con la espada que le acababa de enseñar a Ichigo .

 _ **-Ah… ¡una espada muy bien hecha!-**_ dijo el vendedor con malicia en su tono.

 _ **-Tiene buen ojo, señora. .-**_ dijo el vendedor.

 _ **-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Kirche. ¿El sirviente de la noble? ¡Es la que quisiera Ichigo!-**_ dijo kirche.

 _ **-Por supuesto… Fue hecha por el famoso alquimista Germaniano Lord Shupei. Puede cortar el metal como mantequilla por la magia imbuida en ella. ¿Ve esta inscripción?-**_ el vendedor repitió el mismo cuento.

Kirche asintió.

 _ **-¿Cuánto?-**_ kirche pregunta con seguridad.

El vendedor pidió más, viendo que Kirche era bastante más rica.

 _ **-Esto… en nuevos oros, cuatro mil quinientos.-**_ dijo el vendedor.

 _ **-Hmmm… es un poquitín caro-**_ se quejó Kirche.

 _ **-Bueno… las mejores espadas necesitan que se pague su valor, ¿sabe?-**_ dijo el vendedor un poco insistente.

Kirche pensó durante un instante, moviendo su cuerpo hacia el vendedor.

 _ **-Jefe… ¿no es eso un poquitín caro?-**_ intento kirche convencer al vendedor.

Al ser acariciado en la garganta, el hombre perdió momentáneamente el aliento. Su mente fue sacudida por la tentación.

 _ **-Eh… pero… las mejores espadas…-**_ estaba tartamudeando el hombre.

Kirche se sentó en el mostrador, subiendo su muslo izquierdo.

 _ **-¿No es el precio algo elevado?-**_ levantó despacio su pie izquierdo hasta posarlo en el mostrador. Los ojos del mercader se dirigieron irresistiblemente a sus muslos.

 _ **-E-Es posible… entonces… cuatro mil nuevos oros…-**_ decía el hombre tartamudeando.

Kirche subió aún más su muslo, de modo que él casi podía ver entre ellas.

 _ **-Ah… no, no, no, tres mil está bien…-**_ estaba tartamudeando el hombre incontrolable mente.

 _ **-¡Uf, qué calor hace…!- ignoró Kirche, y señaló los botones de su camisa-. Tengo mucho calor. Ayúdame a quitarme la camisa por favor…-**_ le lanzó su mirada más irresistible.

 _ **-Ah... Me he equivocado, me he equivocado... ¡Dos mil quinientos!-**_ decía el hombre bajando el precio.

Kirche se quitó un botón, y miró al vendedor.

 _ **-¡Mil ochocientos! ¡Mil ochocientos está bien!-**_ el hombre se estaba dejando llevar.

Otro botón, enseñando el canalillo. Le volvió a mirar.

 _ **-¡Eh, mil seiscientos bastarán!-**_ el hombre ya ni sabia que hacer.

Kirche se detuvo con sus botones y giró su atención a su falda, haciéndola muy poquito. El hombre parecía no poder soportarlo.

 _ **-¿Qué tal por mil?-**_ sugirió ella, levantándose la falda, lentamente, un poco más. El hombre estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Y de repente ella se detuvo. Su agitada respiración se volvió un quejido triste.

 _ **-Oh… oh…-**_ Kirche se incorporó, y volvió a pedir-. ¿Mil?.

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Mil está bien!-**_ dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta del engaño que había sufrido.

Kirche se bajó del mostrador, escribió rápidamente un cheque y lo plantó en la repisa.

 _ **-¡Vendida!-**_ dijo contenta. Cogió la espada y salió de la tienda, dejando al mercader mirando al cheque.

Después de un momento, volvió en sí de repente, agarrándose la cabeza.

 _ **-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿HE VENDIDO ESA PRECIOSIDAD POR SÓLO MIL?-**_ el decía decepcionado.

Sacó una botella de licor de un cajón.

 _ **-Oh... ya está bien por hoy…-**_ dijo el hombre mientras se recostaba al mostrador.

Esos cuatro habían salido por que louise estaba peleando con kirche Pero repentinamente oyen un explosión cerca de ello viendo un golem gigante Ichigo lanzándose hacia él pero cuando llegó era muy tarde.

Mientras ellos miraban el gran agujero en la pared de la escuela fueron a buscar a los maestros.

En Tristain, había un mago ladrón que se hacía llamar "la Tierra Desmoronadora", quien mantenía temerosos a todos los nobles del país. Su nombre completo era Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora.

Cuando Fouquet escuchó que un noble en el Norte tenía una corona enjoyada, fue hasta allá a robársela. Cuando Fouquet escuchó que un noble en el Sur tenía como tesoro familiar un báculo que le regaló el rey; Fouquet se abrió paso a través de las paredes para robarlo. En el Este, ninguno de los mejores anillos de perlas hechos por los artesanos de las Islas Blancas quedaban ya en ninguna mansión. Fouquet también se apoderó de una invaluable botella de vino añejo de una bodega en el Oeste. Fouquet estaba en todas partes.

Las tácticas de Fouquet iban desde la infiltración sigilosa hasta la entrada forzada. El banco nacional fue atacado en plena luz del día, y algunas casas habían sido silenciosamente frecuentadas en la profundidad de la noche. En cualquier caso, las tácticas de Fouquet dejaban a la guardia de magos reales por el suelo.

A Fouquet se le identificaba únicamente por el uso de la alquimia para entrar en las habitaciones que asaltaba, convirtiendo las puertas y paredes en tierra y arena, para luego proceder a entrar a través de las paredes agujereadas. Los nobles no eran estúpidos, obviamente, habían intentado "solidificar" todo alrededor de sus tesoros en un intento de detener la alquimia. Pero la magia de Fouquet era demasiado fuerte, lo anulaba todo, fortificado o no, convirtiéndolo en arena.

Si Fouquet decidiera entrar a la fuerza, lo hacía haciendo uso de un golem de tierra de treinta metros de alto. Echando guardias de lado a lado y despedazando las paredes del castillo, le permitía a Fouquet tomar tesoros a plena luz del día.

Nadie había visto nunca a Fouquet de cerca. Nadie sabía ni siquiera si Fouquet era hombre o mujer. Todo lo que sabían era que Fouquet era un mago de tierra de, por lo menos. Clase Triángulo. También sabían que Fouquet dejaba notas insultantes, como "Tengo tu tesoro –Fouquet de la Tierra Desmoronadora" en cada escena de robo; y que Fouquet prefería los tesoros y artefactos de gran poder mágico.

Dos inmensas lunas iluminaban las paredes fuera del quinto piso de la Academia de Magia, donde se encontraba el cuarto de tesoros. La luz estiraba una sombra que se encontraba de pie contra las paredes. Fouquet de la Tierra Desmoronadora.

El largo y verde cabello de Fouquet se movía con el viento, y Fouquet estaba ahí de pie, mostrando la figura que llena de miedo a todos los nobles del país. Presionando un pie contra la pared, Fouquet sintió su fuerza y no pudo evitar sentir admiracion.

Presionando un pie contra la pared, Fouquet sintió su fuerza y no pudo evitar sentir admiracion.

 _ **-La torre principal de la Academia es tan resistente como parece… ¿acaso sólo los ataques físicos son su única debilidad? No puedo atravesar algo tan grueso sin atraer la atención.-**_ estaba pensando ella.

No era difícil para un experto en magia de tierra como Fouquet el averiguar el grosor de una pared solamente con sus pies, pero romperla era una cosa completamente diferente.

Parece que sólo utilizaron hechizos de endurecimiento en ella, pero no puedo ni romperla con un golem. Tiene un hechizo muy fuerte… mi alquimia no le afectará mucho.

-Maldición… y ya he llegado tan lejos- Fouquet apretó los dientes con frustración-. No dejaré el Báculo de la Destrucción, pase lo que pase-. Fouquet cruzó los brazos y empezó a concentrarse.

Al mismo tiempo que Fouquet pensaba molesto en la pared, la habitación de Louise estaba hecha un caos. Louise y Kirche se miraban la una a la otra con ira, mientras Ichigo , en su silla, inspeccionaba dudoso y serio la espada que Kirche le acababa de regalar. Tabitha leía indiferente un libro en la cama de Louise.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto, Zerbst?- dijo Louise con las manos en la cintura. Miró a su rival.

Kirche observaba a Ichigo con admiración.

-Ya te lo dije. Conseguí lo que Ichigo quería, así que vine a dárselo.

-Ah, es una pena. Ya le conseguí un arma a mi familiar. ¿Cierto, Ichigo.?

Por su parte, Ichigo se para con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **-les agradezco a las dos por sus regalos pero sinceramente no necesito una espada solo necesito al zangetsu, que es una espada unida a mi alma. Y siento decirte kirche que el vendedor te estafo el peor material para hacer una espada. Es el oro es demasiado frágil esto solo es un adorno.-**_ dijo Ichigo con sinceridad y con su ceño fruncido.

 _ **-¿Que? No puede ser pero el verdadero.-**_ decía kirche.

 _ **-pero esa espada vieja y oxidada-**_ decía kirche.

 _ **-¡oye yo también tengo sentimientos! -**_ dijo la espada sorprendiendo a kirche.

En eso Ichigo saco la espada de la funda y la empiezo a mirar, mientras la miraba empezó a elevar su energía espiritual y lanzó un poco de poder en la espada que repentinamente empezó a brillar y cuando dejó de brillar parecía una espada nueva.

 _ **-hay esta su respuesta a esa espada.-**_ dijo Ichigo sonriente.

Mientras kirche miraba a Ichigo con una cara de desesperación.

 _ **-para que no te sientas tan mal me quedaré con ella-**_ dijo Ichigo con su mano en el hombro de kirche y con una sonrisa en sus facciones.

Mientras kirche y louise se peleaban Ichigo regresó a su silla viendo a las dos pero no se percató de la ligera mirada de la chica de cabello azul a su lado que lo observaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

En la Academia de Magia de Tristain había mucha conmoción por los eventos de la noche pasada, como si hubieran agitado un avispero. ¿Por qué? Porque el Báculo de la destrucción había sido robado.

Y había sido robado usando un Golem de Tierra para destrozar la pared de la cámara.

Los profesores de la Academia de Magia que se reunieron dentro de la cámara estaban sin palabras al ver el inmenso agujero de la pared.

La inscripción en la pared hecha por Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora lo decía todo:

"Tengo su Báculo de la Destrucción. Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora".

Llegados a este punto, los profesores de la academia sólo podían murmurar y susurrar:

 _ **-¡Es ese ladrón que ha dejado limpios a los nobles, Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora! ¡Qué atrevimiento robar a la academia!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué hacían los guardias?-**_

 _ **-Incluso si los guardias hubiesen estado cerca, son inútiles. ¡Son sólo campesinos! Y hablando de eso, ¿qué noble se suponía que hacía la ronda por la noche?-**_

La señorita Chevreuse estaba ansiosa. Se suponía que era ella la que estaba de guardia anoche.

 _ **-¿Pero quién podría robar a la academia?- pensó mientras dormía ruidosamente en su habitación en vez de estar junto a la puerta de la cámara como todos los nobles debían hacer cuando les tocaba la guardia.-**_

Uno de los profesores la señaló inmediatamente y dijo:

 _ **-¡Señorita Chevreuse! ¡Se suponía que sería usted quien haría guardia anoche! ¿Tengo razón?-**_

La señorita Chevreuse rompió a llorar.

 _ **-Lo siento mucho… muchísimo…-**_ decía la señorita chevreuse.

 _ **-Incluso si inundara la academia de lágrimas, ¿volvería el báculo? ¿O va a pagar por él?-**_

 _ **-Pero… pero acabo de terminar de pagar mi casa-**_ la señorita se arrodilló y sollozó.

Justo en ese momento, el Viejo Osman llegó.

 _ **-Oh… este no es el mejor momento para ser rudo con las damas, ¿verdad?-**_ dijo el viejo osmond.

El profesor que había reprochado a la Señorita Chevreuse contestó:

- _ **Pero, Osman, ¡la señorita Chevreuse falló en su cometido! ¡Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando debería haber estado de guardia!-**_

El Viejo Osman cogió afablemente su larga barba mientras miraba al estirado y tembloroso profesor.

 _ **-Hmmm… ¿cuál era tu nombre?-**_ preguntó osmond

 _ **-¡Es Gimli! ¿Ya se le ha olvidado?-**_

 _ **-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Gimli! Bueno, señor Gimli, no te enfades. Siendo sinceros, ¿cuántos de vosotros pueden decir que siempre están en sus puestos cuando tienen una misión o un cometido?-**_ decía osmond

Los profesores se miraron unos a otros y bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados. Reinó el silencio.

 _ **-Bueno, esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Hablando de responsabilidad, creo que todos los presentes, incluyéndome a mí, tienen que ser culpables de este incidente. ¿Por qué pensamos que un ladrón no podría nunca atacar la academia? ¿Es acaso porque el número de magos que tenemos nos da la seguridad de que no seremos atacados? Este pensamiento es totalmente equivocado- el Viejo Osman miró el agujero en la pared y continuó-. Fue nuestra complacencia lo que le dio a Fouquet el coraje para atacar, y robar el Báculo de la Destrucción. Todos somos responsables.-**_ dijo el viejo osmond

La señorita Chevreuse miró al Viejo Osman con gratitud y dijo:

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Osman, señor Osman! Gracias por su benevolencia. De ahora en adelante, lo trataré como si fuese mi padre.-**_ dijo la señorita.

 _ **-Bueno, eso… hmmm… señorita…-**_ el Viejo Osman comenzó a tocarle el trasero a la señorita Chevreuse.

 _ **-Si estamos de acuerdo… le corresponde decidir al Director.-**_

El Viejo Osman, no queriendo cargar la culpa sobre nadie, decidió que aquella era la mejor manera de relajar el tenso ambiente. Después de aclararse la garganta, con todo el mundo esperando solemnemente a que hablase, preguntó:

 _ **-Bueno, ¿quiénes fueron los testigos del robo?-**_ preguntó osmond.

 _ **-Fueron estos tres-**_ dijo el señor Colbert mientras señalaba a la gente a su espalda.

Eran Louise, Kirche y Tabitha.

Ichigo estaba también presente, pero dado que era un familiar, no tenía consideración de persona aunque a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

 _ **-Oh… sois vosotros, chicos…-**_ dijo Osman mientras miraba a Ichigo con gran interés.

Ichigo no sabía por qué estaba siendo examinado, pero se mantuvo serio y con su ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Por favor- pidió el Viejo Osman-**_ , contadnos con detalles lo sucedido.

Louise dio un paso adelante y describió lo que vio:

 _ **-Bueno… un gran golem de arcilla apareció y rompió la pared. El mago encapuchado que estaba sobre su hombro entró y cogió algo… creo que probablemente era el Báculo de la Destrucción… Después de eso, el mago encapuchado volvió a subir encima del golem y escapó más allá de las murallas… Y luego, el golem se convirtió en una gran montaña de tierra.-**_

 _ **-¿Después de eso, qué pasó?-**_ preguntó osmond.

 _ **-Después todo lo que vimos fue la montaña de arena; no había señales del mago.-**_ decía louise.

 _ **-Así que… si eso fue lo que sucedió…-**_ dijo Osman mientras se mesaba la barba.

 _ **-Incluso aunque quisiésemos perseguirle, no podríamos al no tener pistas. Entonces…-**_

En ese momento, el Viejo Osman de repente recordó preguntarle al señor Colbert:

 _ **-Eh, ¿dónde está la señorita Longueville?-**_ preguntó osmond.

 _ **-No estoy seguro, no recuerdo haberla visto desde esta mañana.-**_ dijo colbert.

 _ **-¿Dónde puede estar en este preciso momento?-**_ preguntó osmond.

 _ **-Es cierto, ¿dónde podría estar?-**_ pregunto colbert.

En mitad de estos murmullos, la señorita Longueville apareció finalmente.

 _ **-¡Señorita Longueville! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!-**_ dijo el señor Colbert, ansioso.

La señorita Longueville le habló al Viejo Osman con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

 _ **-¡Lamento mucho llegar tarde! Estaba investigando algo. Así que…-**_ dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por osmond.

 _ **-¿Investigando?-**_ preguntó osmond.

 _ **-Sí. Cuando desperté esta mañana había ya mucha conmoción, así que fui a la cámara y vi la inscripción dejada por Fouquet en la pared. Supe que el conocido ladrón había dado un nuevo golpe. Así pues, inmediatamente comencé mis investigaciones.-**_ dijo la señorita longueville.

 _ **-Eres realmente eficiente, señorita Longueville-**_ el señor Colbert preguntó de nuevo con un tono apremiante-. _**¿Pero conseguiste descubrir algo al final?**_

 _ **-Sí, creo que he descubierto el escondite de Fouquet.-**_ dijo la señorita.

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ habló el señor Colbert sorprendido _ **-. ¿De dónde has conseguido esa información, señorita Longueville?**_

 _ **-De acuerdo con los plebeyos de alrededor, varios han visto lo que parecía ser una persona vistiendo una capa con capucha negra entrando en una casa abandonada en el bosque de aquí cerca. Creo que esa persona es probablemente Fouquet y que esa casa abandonada es probablemente su guarida.-**_ decía la señorita.

Louise tras oír eso exclamó:

 _ **-¿Una capa con capucha negra? No hay error posible, debe de ser Fouquet**_.- dijo louise.

El Viejo Osman también se emocionó y preguntó:

 _ **-¿A cuánto está de aquí?-.**_

 _ **-A pie llevaría medio día llegar, pero a caballo aproximadamente cuatro horas.-**_ dijo la señorita.

 _ **-¡Debemos informar a la Corte Imperial ahora mismo! ¡Debemos pedir refuerzos del ejército imperial!-**_ el señor Colbert volvió a alzar la voz.

El Viejo Osman sacudió la cabeza y miró a Colbert con un vigor que no era de esperar en un anciano y gritó:

 _ **-¡Loco! ¡Para cuando llevemos el informe a la corte imperial, Fouquet ya estará en la otra punta del mundo! ¡Además, si no podemos solucionar este pequeño problema nosotros mismos, no nos merecemos el título de nobles! Puesto que el Báculo ha sido robado de la academia, es la responsabilidad de la academia recuperar el Báculo. Nosotros solos.-**_ dijo osmond mientras se acariciaba su larga barba.

La señorita Longueville sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta. El Viejo Osman tosió un momento, y comenzó a reclutar voluntarios.

 _ **-Bueno, vamos a organizar un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Fouquet. Aquellos que quieran unirse, que levanten las varitas.-**_ pregunto osmond.

Todos los nobles se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno levantó la varita.

 _ **-¿Nadie? Qué raro. ¿Nadie quiere ser conocido como el héroe que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora?-**_ dijo osmond.

Louise estaba entre los que agacharon la cabeza, pero decidió levantar la varita.

 _ **-¡Señorita Françoise!-**_ exclamó la señorita Chevreuse sorprendida _ **-. ¡No deberías hacerlo! ¡Aún eres estudiante! Por favor, deja este asunto a los profesores.**_

 _ **-Pero ninguno de vosotros quiere ayudar...-**_ murmuró Louise.

 _ **-estas segura louise.-**_ preguntó Ichigo calmado para recibir un asentamiento de louise.

Viendo que Louise levantaba la varita, Kirche levantó la suya también, con algo de desgana.

 _ **-¡Señorita Zerbst!-**_ exclamó el Señor Colbert, aún más sorprendido-. _ **¿Acaso no eres una estudiante también?**_

 _ **-Bueno-**_ replicó Kirche con franqueza-, _**simplemente no puedo perder contra la familia Vallière.**_

Viendo que Kirche levantaba su varita, Tabitha hizo lo mismo.

 _ **-¡Tabitha! ¡No necesitas hacer esto! ¡Es un asunto que no te atañe!-**_ dijo Kirche.

Tabitha se limitó a contestar: _ **-Estoy preocupada.-**_

Sintiéndose conmovida, Kirche miró a Tabitha con gratitud. Louise al mismo tiempo también musitó:

 _ **-Gracias… Tabitha.-**_ dijo kirche.

Viendo a las tres, el Viejo Osman rió y dijo:

 _ **-Bueno entonces, todo depende de ustedes ahora.-**_ dijo osmond.

 _ **-¡Señor! ¡Director Osman! ¡Me opongo rotundamente! ¡No debemos poner en peligro la vida de ninguna estudiante!-**_ dijo la señorita chevreuse.

 _ **-Bueno, ¿quieres ir usted en su lugar, señorita Chevreuse?-**_ pregunto osmond.

 _ **-Ah… eh… bueno… No me siento bien últimamente, así que…-**_ respondió la señorita chevreuse.

 _ **-Ellas ya han visto a Fouquet antes y, además, aunque la señorita Tabitha es muy joven, he oído que ya se le ha otorgado el título de Chevalier , ¿me equivoco?-**_ dijo osmond.

Tabitha no respondió y se mantuvo callada.

Todos los profesores miraron a Tabitha con asombro.

 _ **-¿Es eso cierto, Tabitha?**_ \- preguntó Kirche con un asombro similar.

Ichigo solo se quedaba expectante él llevaba a zangetsu en su espalda y a derflinger en su cintura, zangetsu lo había obligado a usar la espada esa para hacer una combinación de doble espada Ichigo no había entendido para qué pero solo le hizo caso a su zanpakuto sin replicar.

Con los demás Aunque el título de Chevalier era el más bajo que la familia imperial podía dar a una persona, Kirche estaba impresionada porque Tabitha lo hubiese podido obtener siendo tan joven. Si fuese un título como Baronesa o Marquesa, se podría obtener fácilmente adquiriendo grandes parcelas de tierra. Pero para obtener el título de Chevalier, la persona tenía que rendir un gran servicio al país. Es un título que se daba únicamente basándose en el mérito.

De nuevo, había mucha conmoción en el interior de la cámara.

 _ **-La señorita Zerbst de Germania- continuó el Viejo Osman mirando a Kirche**_ -, viene de una familia que se ha distinguido por sus héroes de guerra, y ella misma posee mucho dominio de la magia de fuego.

Kirche se atusó el pelo con confianza. Louise, pensando que le tocaba a ella ser halagada, prestó atención. El Viejo Osman estaba en un aprieto. No había casi nada que destacar de Louise…

 _ **-¡Ejem!- dijo Osman carraspeando y fijó su vista en Louise-.**_ _**Esto… la señorita Vallière procede de la prestigiosa familia Vallière, una familia conocida por sus magos. Y… será una maga prometedora en el futuro… y en lo referente a su familiar…-**_ posando su vista en Ichigo , Osman continuó diciendo-. _**Incluso siendo un plebeyo, ha vencido al hijo del General Gramont, Guiche de Gramont en combate.**_

El Viejo Osman pensó para sí mismo. ¿Y si es de veras el legendario shinigami …? Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora no será un adversario digno para él.

El señor Colbert añadió entusiasmado:

 _ **-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Porque él es el legendario familiar shin…-**_ colbert fue interrumpido. El Viejo Osman cubrió con rapidez la boca de Colbert antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

 _ **-Ah… Jaja… ¡no sabe lo que dice!-**_ decía osmond.

Reinó de nuevo el silencio.

 _ **-Si alguien cree que es más capaz-**_ habló entonces el Director con tono solemne- _ **que las tres personas mencionadas, que dé un paso adelante.**_

Nadie se adelantó.

Así pues, el Viejo Osman se giró hacia el grupo de cuatro y dijo:

 _ **-¡La academia espera la captura de Fouquet!-**_ dijo osmond.

 _ **-si si si tranquilo viejo la traermos.-**_ dijo Ichigo con su tono burlón.

Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se pusieron firmes y dijeron:  
 _ **  
-¡Juramos ante nuestras varitas que capturaremos a Fouquet!-**_ dijeron las tres.

Tras eso, cogieron los bordes de sus faldas e hicieron una reverencia. Ichigo solo se les quedó mirando con rareza.

- _ **Bueno, entonces, preparad el carruaje y partid inmediatamente**_ \- sugirió Colbert-. Debéis conservar las energías antes de llegar a vuestro destino.

 _ **-Señorita Longueville-**_ dijo el Viejo Osman-, _**¿podrías ir con ellos, por favor?**_

 _ **-Sí, Director Osman. Quería ir con ellos también**_ \- dijo la señorita Longueville.

Así pues, bajo el liderazgo de la señorita Longueville, los cuatro partieron con celeridad.

Aunque era considerado un carruaje, no era más que un carro corriente con planchas de madera puestas como asiento. La ventaja era que si resultaban atacados, podrían saltar del carruaje sin problemas.

La señorita Longueville se encargaba de conducir.

 _ **-Señorita Longueville-**_ preguntó Kirche a la silenciosa Longueville que se concentraba en las riendas-, _**este trabajo lo podría hacer un plebeyo. ¿Por qué lo hace usted misma?**_

 _ **-No pasa nada-**_ respondió la señorita Longueville con una sonrisa-. _**No soy noble de todas maneras.**_

Kirche se calló un momento, y preguntó de nuevo:

 _ **-¿Pero acaso no eres la secretaria del Director Osman?**_

 _ **-Sí, lo soy. Pero el Viejo Osman no es una persona a la que le importan los rangos de una persona cuando requiere ayuda, sea noble o plebeyo.-**_ dijo la señorita.

 _ **-Si es posible, cuénteme cómo perdió su posición, por favor.-**_ pregunta kirche.

Esto es estresante estos niños nadamas hablan de nobles y eso y lo otro me dan irritación oye por cierto zangetsu donde estas.

 _ **N/D, pues bueno chicos pienso utilizar a derf como la segunda espada de Ichigo así como en su forma shinigami quincy, esto es por que me interesa la forma quincy shinigami pero como no me he leido el manga no puedo decir cómo lo llevaría así que con esto basta y además esperen pronto haré algo especial para ustedes a y si quieren me pueden seguir en mi Twitter que esta en mi perfil de fanfiction es para que sepan si voy a estar activo hay estare muy activo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esto.**_

 _ **Nos vamos, he sido Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola que tal, pues bueno estamos otro dia mas aqui pues quería pedir disculpas por que creo que me salte el capítulo en el que siesta se va y tienen que irla a buscar pero ya no hay tiempo para retroceder sin mas que decir continuemos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo**_ _**7**_

Ichigo mientras todos hablan el estaba hablando firmemente con zangetsu y derflinger,que por alguna razón estaba en su cabeza, como si se hubiera unido a su alma también.

 _ **-Ichigo desde ahora derflinger y yo seremos tus zanpakuto.-**_ dijo zangetsu mirando directamente a Ichigo.

 _ **-¡heee! ¿Como? ¿No entiendo? -**_ decía Ichigo que no entendía a lo que se refería zangetsu.

 _ **-compañero yo fui creado especialmente para aquel shinigami que se convierta en familiar, estoy hecho para volverme parte de su alma y soy tu espada también.-**_ dijo derflinger que se estaba transformando de espada a una forma animal, este se estaba transformando en una especie de fénix.

 _ **-Esta es la forma que adoptó cuando cuando estoy unido a el shinigami que me poderosa-**_ dijo derflinger sonriente.

 _ **-rey y yo me he obligado a compartir un poco mas de mis poderes te enseñaré el cero y te enseñaré el sonido.-**_ dijo shiro con su típica sonrisa de loco.

 _ **-bien compañeros, y creo que ya debo regresar esta gente se va a matar si no las vigilo.-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

En el mundo de afuera como continuaba en el capítulo anterior kirche le pregunto a la señorita longueville como perdio su puesto.

Pero la señorita Longueville se limitó a sonreírle a Kirche. Parecía que la conversación había terminado.

 _ **-Por favor, dígamelo, aunque sea un poquito-**_ insistió Kirche mientras se inclinaba cada vez más hacia la señorita Longueville. Entonces alguien la cogió del hombro. Era Louise.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vallière?-**_ preguntó Kirche, dándose la vuelta.

- _ **Para ya. Deja de hurgar en el pasado de la gente**_.- decia louise expextante.

 _ **-Ay, me aburro. Por eso necesito alguien con quien hablar-**_ contestó Kirche, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostaba contra un lado del carruaje.

 _ **-No sé si se aplica a tu país, pero en Tristein, es un acto vergonzoso forzar a alguien a revelar algo que no quiere decir.-**_ siguió diciendo louise.

Kirche no le respondió. Se levantó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a hablar:

 _ **-La culpa es de tu ímpetu, que me ha metido en este lío. Capturar a Fouquet…-**_ dijo kirche.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**_ preguntó enfadada Louise _ **-. ¿Acaso no fuiste voluntaria?-**_

 _ **-Si hubieras venido sola, ¿acaso no estaría Ichigo en peligro también? ¿Tengo razón, Louise la Zero?-**_ dijo kirche referencial a Ichigo.

 _ **-¿Por qué dices eso? -**_ preguntó louise.

 _ **-De todas maneras, si un gran golem apareciese de nuevo, seguro huirías a la retaguardia y dejarías que Ichigo hiciese todo el trabajo, ¿me equivoco? -**_ preguntó kirche intentando fastidiar a louise.

 _ **-¿Por qué huiría? ¡Usaría mi magia, qué te crees!-**_ dijo louise a la defensiva.

 _ **-¿Tú, usando magia? ¡Ésa sí que es buena!-**_ dijo kirche que se lo tomó a broma.

Las dos comenzaron a encarar de nuevo. Tabitha seguía leyendo su libro.

 _ **-¡oigan ustedes dos cállense! ¿Por qué no paran las dos?-**_ interrumpió Ichigo enojado de tanta tontería.

 _ **-Está bien, pararé-**_ dijo Kirche haciendo un gesto-. _**No soy yo la defectuosa de todas maneras.**_

Louise se mordió los labios.

 _ **-Bueno, entonces, cariño, esto es para ti.**_

Kirche miró a Ichigo de forma seductora, mientras que Ichigo la estaba mirando con sus ojos fríos.

Louise miró a ambos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

De repente, todo se oscureció. El carruaje había entrado al bosque. La oscuridad, y un olor raro que invadía el bosque, los hizo estremecer.

 _ **-Tendremos que caminar a partir de aquí-**_ dijo la señorita Longueville.

El grupo bajó del carruaje y procedió a caminar por el estrecho sendero que conducía al corazón del bosque.

 _ **-Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, y no me gustan los sitios como este...-**_ dijo Kirche mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo .

 _ **Oye kirche mantén tu espacio**_ -dijo Ichigo con su típica frialdad.

 _ **-¡Pero tengo miedo!-**_ dijo Kirche con una reacción bastante exagerada. Se olía su mentira a kilómetros…

Ichigo, preocupado por Louise, la miró. Louise giró su cabeza.

 _ **-¡Jun!-**_ exclamaron louise

El grupo llegó a un claro en el bosque. Era parecido al tamaño del Jardín Vestri y en el medio había una casa abandonada. La casa estaba construida con madera, con una cocina corroída. Junto a ella había un pequeño almacén.

El grupo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y observó la casa. La señorita Longueville señaló a la cabaña y dijo:

 _ **-Por la información que he obtenido, éste debe de ser el lugar.-**_

 _ **-Parece que no hay nadie dentro. ¿De verdad que Fouquet se esconde ahí?-**_

El grupo empezó a discutir, usando palos para dibujar su plan de batalla en el suelo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era una emboscada. Mejor incluso si estaba durmiendo.

Primero, necesitarían echar un vistazo alrededor de la casa para saber qué estaba pasando dentro de ella. Después, si Fouquet estuviera dentro, el explorador lo sacaría fuera porque dentro de la casa no había suficiente tierra para crear un golem de tierra. Una vez fuera, el resto invocarían su magia contra él, dejándole sin posibilidad de invocar su golem.

 _ **-¿Entonces quién lo atraerá fuera?-**_ preguntó Ichigo .

 _ **-El que tenga mejores reflejos-**_ respondió Tabitha.

Todas miraron a Ichigo .

Ichigo solo asintió en un si mientras se preparaba para hacer salir a fouquet.

Ichigo se movió más cerca de la casa y echó un vistazo a través de una ventana. Sólo había una habitación en toda la casa, con una mesa y una silla reclinable que estaban cubiertas de polvo. También había una botella de vino en la mesa y, en una esquina de la habitación, una pequeña chimenea encendida.

No había nadie dentro y parecía que no había sitio posible para esconderse dentro de la casa.

¿Acaso se había ido ya de ese escondite?

Pero su oponente era Fouquet, un mago de tipo triángulo. Así que podía esconderse dentro incluso si parecía no haber sitio para ello.

Así que Ichigo decidió llamar a los demás.

Ichigo usó su mano para hacer una "X" encima de su cabeza, un signo para decir que la casa estaba vacía.

El resto del grupo que se escondía se aproximó con cuidado a la casa.

 _ **-No hay nadie dentro-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras señalaba a la ventana.

 _ **-No hay trampas-**_ murmuró Tabitha, moviendo su varita cerca de la puerta. Luego abrió la puerta y entró en la casa.

Kirche y Ichigo la siguieron y entraron a su vez. Louise dijo que ella haría guardia y se quedó detrás. La señorita Longueville dijo que investigaría el área alrededor y desapareció.

El grupo de Ichigo comenzó a buscar pistas que les indicarán dónde había ido Fouquet. Entonces, Tabitha encontró una caja… el Báculo de la Destrucción.

 _ **-El Báculo de la Destrucción.-**_ dijo Tabitha mientras lo cogía.

 _ **-¿No ha sido demasiado fácil?-**_ exclamó Kirche.

 _ **-Kirche-**_ dijo Ichigo con sorpresa, mirando el Báculo de la Destrucción _ **-, ¿de verdad es esto el Báculo de la Destrucción? No me sorprende.-**_

 _ **-Sin duda-**_ asintió Kirche _ **-, lo vi una vez cuando daba una vuelta por la cámara del tesoro.-**_

Ichigo cogió el Báculo y lo examinó de cerca _ **.**_

 _ **-Si no me equivoco esto es un…-**_ decia Ichigo hasta que fue interrumpido.

Justo entonces, Louise, que estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la casa, dio un grito aterrador.

 _ **-¡Ah!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa, Louise?-**_ Justo cuando todo el mundo miraba fuera de la casa, se oyó un ruido chirriante.

 _ **¡Crack!**_

De repente, la casa se quedó sin tejado y todo el mundo miró hacia arriba. En vez de techo había un golem gigante.

 _ **-¡Es un golem de tierra!-**_ gritó Kirche.

Tabitha fue la primera en reaccionar. Moviendo su bastón, comenzó a entonar sus encantamientos.

Un remolino apareció de su bastón y golpeó al golem. Después de que el remolino desapareciese, el golem no sufrió daño alguno.

Siguiendo a Tabitha, Kirche sacó su varita oculta en su capa y comenzó a su vez a entonar. Una bola de fuego salió de su varita y envolvió al golem. Aunque toda la criatura estaba en llamas, no parecía ser afectado por el fuego.

 _ **-¡Es demasiado para nosotros!-**_ gritó Kirche.

 _ **-Retirada-**_ dijo Tabitha con voz suave.

Kirche y Tabitha salieron corriendo por diferentes lados de la casa. Mientras tanto, Ichigo buscaba a Louise.

 _ **-¡Allí!-**_

Louise se quedó detrás del golem, entonó algo y apuntó con su varita al golem. Algo explotó en su superficie. ¡Era la magia de Louise! El golem se dio cuenta, miró hacia atrás y se enfrentó a Louise.

Ichigo, de pie cerca de la puerta, a unos veinte metros de donde estaba Louise, gritó:

 _ **-¡Corre, Louise!-**_ grito Ichigo

Louise se negó.

 _ **-¡No! Si consigo hacerlo, nadie me volverá a llamar Louise la Zero nunca más**_.Louise parecía muy seria. El golem sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo si enfrentarse a Louise o ir a por Tabitha y Kirche que estaban escapando.

 _ **-¡Mira la diferencia de tamaño entre tú y el golem! ¡Es imposible que ganes!-**_ gritaba Ichigo.

 _ **-Nunca se sabe si no lo intentas-**_ decía louise

En ese momento Ichigo le dio una sonrisa a louise.

Louise miró a Ichigo.

El golem decidió que se encargaría de Louise primero, y levantó la pierna, listo para aplastarla.

Louise levantó su varita hacia el golem y volvió a entonar…

Pero falló, a pesar de que Louise había usado 'bola de fuego'.

Entonces una pequeña explosión apareció en el pecho del golem y pequeños fragmentos de tierra saltaron de su pecho. El golem no estaba nada afectado por el ataque.

Louise vio el pie del golem aproximándose cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor. En ese instante, Ella estaba junto a Ichigo a un par de metros.

 _ **-es cierto no te rindas nunca, aunque no lo logres a la primera intentalo, mira hacia delante, sacude el miedo mira hacia atrás y morirás ríndete y morirás-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras tenía a louise en su brazos.

 _ **-pero no piensas morir ¿verdad?, sabes yo lucho para proteger, a mis amigos, no para proteger mi orgullo ni nada de eso eso importa proteger es lo más importante.-**_ dijo Ichigo mirando al golem.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de los ojos de Louise como una catarata.

 _ **-¡Por favor, no llores!-**_ dijo Ichigo mirando con una cara preocupada a louise.

 _ **-Pero… pero no puedo fallar... siempre me tratan como una inútil los demás…-**_ decía ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Mirando la cara cubierta de lágrimas de Louise, Ichigo sintió lástima. Llamada constantemente 'la Zero', siendo tratada como una idiota, nadie podía permitirse el fallar de esa manera. Recordó su batalla con Guiche. Louise lloró aquella vez también. Incluso aunque Louise es obstinada y arrogante, en realidad odiaba las peleas, y tampoco era buena en ellas.

Sólo es una chica…

La hermosa cara de Louise ahora estaba cubierta de lágrimas, como una chiquilla. Pero este no era momento de consuelos.

Ichigo giró la cabeza y vio al golem levantando el puño, preparado para aplastarlos.

 _ **-¿No puedes ni siquiera consolarme un poco?-**_ protestó Louise mientras Ichigo la cargaba y escapaban.

El golem los persiguió, y aunque no era nada ágil, su velocidad no se comparaba con la de Ichigo, pero en ese momento Ichigo no estaba corriendo con tanta velocidad. .

El Dragón de Viento de Tabitha aterrizó justo delante de Saito para ayudarles a escapar.

 _ **-Suban-**_ dijo Tabitha.

Ichigo puso a Louise en la espalda del dragón.

 _ **-¡Tú también, rápido!-**_ le dijo Tabitha con urgencia a Ichigo , algo raro en ella. Pero Saito no subió. En vez de eso, corrió hacia el golem.

 _ **-¡Ichigo !-**_ gritó Louise.

 _ **-¡Vuelen ya! Yo me encargo de el grandote-**_ gritó Ichigo con su típica expresión seria.

Tabitha miró a Ichigo sin ninguna expresión por un momento, y después obligó a Sylphid a levantar el vuelo al aproximarse el golem.

¡Bang!

El puño del golem se estampó contra el lugar donde estaba Ichigo. Para que todos vieran el puño de el golem destruir el suelo dejando una gran mota de polvo.

Mientras que todos veían el suelo Ichigo está cayendo con un getsuga tenshou cargado en la zangetsu.

Impactando con el brazo del golem desintegrando el brazo, y para justo en ese momento de parecer y aparecer enfrente del golem.

Y pasar a derflinger haciendo corte en horizontal y con el zangetsu hacer un corte en vertical para gritar las siguientes palabras _ **-GETSUGA JUUJISHOU.-**_

esta técnica había sido un poco improvisada ya que zangetsu y derflinger se la había explicado en el transcurso de el viaje.

Un ataque que tiene la forma de + haciendo un corte directo en el golem desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando todos bajaron haber que habia pasado estaba Ichigo en medio de mucho polvo que expansi rápidamente con el agitar del zangetsu.

Louise, que presenció todo, sintió cómo sus piernas se debilitaban y se sentó en el suelo.

Kirche, que se escondía tras los arbustos, salió corriendo.

Ichigo finalmente dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

 _ **-¡Ichigo , mi amor!-**_ dijo Kirche, abrazando a Ichigo -. _**¡Lo lograste**_! Sylphid, que llevaba a Tabitha, descendió. Tabitha observaba la montaña de tierra cuando preguntó:

 _ **-¿Dónde está la Srta. Longueville?-**_

Justo en ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta de que la Srta. Longueville no estaba. Y en ese instante la Srta. Longueville salió del bosque.

 _ **-¡Srta. Longueville! ¿Descubrió desde dónde Fouquet controlaba el golem?-**_ preguntó Kirche.

La Srta. Longueville ladeó la cabeza.

Los cuatro empezaron a investigar la montaña de tierra buscando pistas. Saito las miró, y luego miró el Báculo de la Destrucción.

¿Por qué esta cosa apareció en este mundo?

Cuando estaba pensando, la Srta. Longueville le quitó el Báculo de la Destrucción a Saito.

 _ **-¿Srta. Longueville?-**_ preguntó Saito confundido.

La señorita se alejó, aumentando la distancia entre ella y el grupo.

 _ **-¡Gran trabajo, gente!-**_ dijo.

 _ **-¡Srta. Longueville!-**_ gritó Kirche _ **-. ¿Qué está haciendo?**_

Louise miró fijamente a la Srta. Longueville, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

 _ **-Todo este tiempo era yo la que controlaba el golem-**_ confesó.

 _ **-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir… que usted es…-**_ La Srta. Longueville se quitó las gafas, la que alguna vez fue una expresión de ternura ahora era una de sed de sangre.

 _ **-Sí-**_ dijo _ **-, yo soy Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada. El Báculo de la Destrucción es realmente poderoso, ¡podría derrotar a mi golem de un golpe!-**_

Fouquet sostuvo el Báculo de la Destrucción en su hombro __Tabitha agitó su bastón y empezó a recitar.

 _ **-¡Que nadie se mueva! Los estoy apuntando con el Báculo de la Destrucción. Bajen sus varitas ahora.-**_ dijo fouquet.

No tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Sin sus varitas, no podían lanzar hechizos.

 _ **-Sr. Familiar Ágil, por favor, baja tu espada también. Eres una amenaza para mí si sostienes un arma.**_

Mientras Ichigo se ponía enfrente de las chicas con una cara amenazante.

 _ **-déjate de tonterías y suelta eso te harás daño.-**_ grito Ichigo mientras todos lo veían- _ **sinceramente, no se como aparecio un objeto de mi mundo aqui pero no importa.**_

Dijo Ichigo mientras ella enojada, iba a apretar el gatillo del lanza misiles. Mientras que Ichigo clavaba a zangetsu y a derflinger en el suelo.

 _ **-atrás o los destruiré a todos.-**_ grito ella con desesperación. __

Mientras Ichigo empezó a caminar ella decidido a disparar el misil, cuando el lanzamisiles se activó todos miraron a Ichigo que estaba apunto de recibir el misil. Cosa que fue impactante cuando Ichigo agarro y el misil con sus. Manos desnudas Ichigo tenía el misil en sus manos hasta que decidió dañarlo con un intento se cero rojo destruyendo el misil.

Para de repente desaparecer con su paso flash y despues aparece delante de ella haciendo que tire el lanzamisiles.

 _ **-¿Ichigo ?-**_ Louise y las otras dos miraron a Ichigo .

 _ **-Hemos atrapado a Fouquet-**_ respondió Ichigo _**-, y recuperamos el Báculo de la Destrucción.**_

Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se miraron las unas a las otras, y entonces corrieron hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo , un poco confuso, abrazó a las tres juntas.

Dentro de la oficina del director, el Viejo Osman escuchó al grupo contar lo que había sucedido.

 _ **-Hmmm… Así que la Srta. Longueville es Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora… Como es tan bonita no lo pensé dos veces al momento de contratarla como mi secretaria**_.- dijo osmond.

 _ **-¿Cómo fue que la contrató?-**_ preguntó el Sr. Colbert, que también estaba presente.

 _ **-En una taberna. Yo era un cliente y ella una mesera. La acaricié lentamente desde sus manos hasta su trasero…-**_ respondió osmond.

 _ **-¿Y entonces qué pasó?-**_ preguntó nuevamente el Sr. Colbert.

 _ **-Como no se enfadó conmigo después de lo que hice-**_ confesó apenado el Viejo Osman _ **-, le pregunté si quería ser mi secretaria.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ siguió preguntando desconcertado Colbert.

 _ **-¡Como sea!-**_ gritó el Viejo Osman, con un vigor inapropiado para un anciano. Empezó a toser. Y después dijo _ **-. Y también podía usar magia.**_

 _ **-Sí, magia que mata-**_ murmullo el Sr. Colbert para él mismo.

El Viejo Osman tosió nuevamente y le dijo de una forma educada al Sr. Colbert:

 _ **-Ahora que lo pienso, la razón por la que Fouquet me permitió tocarla por todas partes, por la que me servía vino felizmente y por la que me decía que era un hombre apuesto mientras estuve en la taberna; fue sólo para infiltrarse en la academia. Todos esos halagos fueron probablemente mentiras…-**_ se decía osmond con tristeza.

Después de escuchar esto, el Sr. Colbert recordó inmediatamente que Fouquet también lo había convencido una vez, y había revelado la debilidad de las paredes de la cámara. El Sr. Colbert decidió que se llevaría ese secreto con él a la tumba.

 _ **-Sí. Las mujeres hermosas son magos letales**_.- dijo colbert con nervios.

Saito, Louise, Kirche y Tabitha los miraban indiferentemente.

Percatandose de cómo lo miraban sus estudiantes, un apenado Osman aclaró su garganta y recobró su compostura solemne.

 _ **-Buen trabajo el de ustedes, han recuperado el Báculo de la Destrucción y han capturado a Fouquet.-**_ exclamó osmond

Las tres, excepto Ichigo, agradecieron orgullosamente.

 _ **-Fouquet será entregada a los guardias de la ciudad, y el Báculo de la Destrucción regresará a la cámara del tesoro. Finalmente se cierra el caso-**_ acariciando amablemente la cabeza de las tres, Osman añadió _ **-. Le he pedido a la Corte Imperial que les otorgue el título de Chevaliers. Pronto tendremos la respuesta. Y ya que Tabitha ya tiene ese título, pedí que se le diera el Medallón del Elfo.**_

La cara del trío se iluminó tras escuchar las noticias.

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_ dijo Kirche sorprendida.

 _ **-Sí. Ya han hecho más que suficiente para merecer el título. ¿No es así?**_ Louise miró a Ichigo que parecía indiferente desde que entró a la oficina.

 _ **-Viejo Osman-**_ titubeó louise -, _**Ichigo … ¿no recibirá nada?**_

 _ **-Sí, eso temo. Porque no es un noble…-**_ dijo osmond.

 _ **-la verdad no me importan los títulos ahora tengo aburrimiento.-**_ contestó Ichigo..

Ichigo por dentro estaba enojado por no saber como poder ir aunque sea unas horas para poder salvar a sus amigos y poder liberar la sociedad de almas de kageroza y salvar a nozomi.

 _ **N/D pues bueno para los que se preguntan en qué saga de bleach me estoy basando es en la saga que sigue después de la arrancar pero antes de la fulliburin esta es en la que Ichigo está perdiendo sus poderes y la sociedad de almas es arrebatada de los capitanes ya que kageroza inaba domina la sociedad de almas con gigai con una píldora mod dentro de aquellos gigai y así se va por h**_

 _ **hay. Pues la verdad es una de las que más me gustan y me gusta el momento en el que Ichigo entra al dangai para entrar en el limpiador para. Sacar su energía pero cuando saca su energía y está regresando es absorbido por un portal verde donde cae en el mundo mágico y repase lo de gandalf por el shinigami ya que haci se hubiese dado a entender como Ichigo recupere sus poderes debido que al contrato con su alma de familiar en vez de darle la habilidad de poder usar cualquier tipo de arma que mejor que se convierta en un shinigami no voy a entrar más en el tema por que si no me monto una buena locura aquí y no estoy en plan. Oh por cierto voy a pausar la historia de bleach DXD para iniciar otra de Ichigo en fairy tail. Solo eso iba a decir adios.**_

 _ **Nos vamos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya estoy aquí sinceramente no tengo mucho qué decir asique vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo**_ _**8 el baile.**_

Ichigo y louise estaban saliendo de la dirección después de haber entregado a fouquet.

Las tres chicas louise kirche tabitha estaban bajando las escaleras louise y kirche se veían contentas por eso del baile. Tabitha no se veía contenta aunque no era nada nuevo.

Al llegar a los dormitorios cada una de las tres chicas se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios Ichigo como no tenían nada que hacer empezó a caminar hacia el bosque más cercano Ichigo.

Cuando llegó al bosque empezó a elevar su energía su energía, y lanzó un getsuga tenshou con el zangetsu destruyendo un par de árboles.

 _ **-compañero una de mis habilidades es copiar las técnicas en menor escala de las zanpakuto.-**_ dijo derflinger.

 _ **-¿en serio? Eres increíble derf-**_ dijo Ichigo que se disponía a cargar un getsuga tenshou.

En eso derflinger empezó a iluminarse de un azul claro y pqr derrepenrretente ser liberado con potencia, el getsuga iso una gran destrucción.

Pero derrepenrretente de entre los árboles sale un de los gigai con forma de capitanes era komamura.

En eso komamura se lanza hacia Ichigo con su espada levantada Ichigo solo lo esquiva y empieza a impactar sus espadas. Con derflinger se protegía y aveses atacaba y con el zangetsu atacaba directamente.

Mientras chocaban espadas el suelo se está destruyendo. De Repente empezaron a chocar como si fuera rayos con su shunpo se sentía el impacto y el sonido en seco del metal chocando mientras estos dos estaban chocando un mar de flechas azules fueron lanzadas a komamura.

 _ **-¡al fin te encontré kurosaki!-**_ dijo una persona detrás de Ichigo.

 _ **-! ¿uruy que haces aqui?! .-**_ pregunto Ichigo confundido.

 _ **-Urahara me mandó a buscarte por cierto solo han pasado unas horas en nuestro mundo, y fue suficiente para que Urahara construyera una máquina rara para poderte buscar el problema es que la máquina tarda en cargar así que estaremos un tiempo aquí.-**_ dijo uryu explicando toda la situación..

Ichigo repentinamente se giró chocando sus espadas con komamura, que estaba escapando hacia la sociedad de almas.

 _ **-¡maldita sea escapó! ¿Bien por eso pero ahora debemos regresar a donde me estoy quedando.-**_ dijo Ichigo.

En eso uryu y Ichigo se fueron hacia la escuela de magia.

Encima del Comedor Alvíss, hay un gran salón. Ahí es donde el baile se llevaba a cabo. Ichigo se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y observó la gran recepción.

Los estudiantes y los profesores, que estaban vestidos elegantemente, se reunían alrededor de mesas llenas de exquisita comida y charlaban entre ellos. Ichigo llegó a ese lugar por unas escaleras que guiaban al balcón. Al verlos, Ichigo sintió que no encajaba y por eso decidió no entrar.

Junto a él había un poco de comida y una botella de vino que Siesta le había traído antes. Ichigo había rechazado el vino a él no le gustaba tomar.

 _ **-Eh, ¿no has tomado nada?-**_ dijo Derflinger, que se apoyaba en el balcón junto al zangetsu.

 _ **-Eres escandaloso. Y pensar que había encontrado la manera de volver a casa para salvar a mis amigos.-**_ dijo Ichigo.

Justo antes de que empezara el baile, Kirche, que usaba un hermoso vestido de noche, acompañaba a Ichigo . Pero cuando el baile empezó, desapareció. Ichigo no tuvo más opción que usar a Derflinger como compañero para evitar aburrirse ya que no sabía que se había hecho uryu..

En el medio de la pista de baile, Kirche estaba rodeada por un grupo de jóvenes, hablando y riendo. Aunque Kirche prometió bailar con él, pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Tabitha, con un vestido negro, se daba un banquete con la exquisita comida que estaba en la mesa.

Parece que todos disfrutaban al máximo del baile…

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Louise apareció. Los guardias en la puerta le informaron a todos de la llegada de Louise.

 _ **-¡La hija del Duque Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, ha llegado!.-**_

Saito contuvo la respiración.

Louise llevaba un vestido de noche blanco con su largo cabello color fresa atado en una cola de caballo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de un blanco puro que enfatizaban su esplendor. Su pequeña cara, con su vestido escotado, la hacía brillar como una gema.

Después de confirmar que la invitada había llegado, los músicos empezaron a tocar la música que era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

Alrededor de Louise sólo había hombres cautivados por su belleza, pidiéndole que bailara con ellos. Antes de esto, nadie había notado la belleza de Louise y sólo pensaban en ella como 'Louise la Zero'. Ahora, el mismo grupo de hombres intentaba ganar su corazón.

Los nobles empezaron a bailar elegantemente en la pista de baile. Louise rechazó la invitación de bailar. Vio a Ichigo en el balcón y se dirigió hacia allá. Louise estaba de pie, frente del shinigami y puso los brazos en su cintura.

 _ **-Parece que te diviertes-**_ dijo louise.

 _ **-Realmente no…-**_ Ichigo apartó su mirada de la deslumbrante Louise.

Derflinger miró a Louise y dijo: _ **-Jaja. ¡La ropa sí que hace a la persona!**_

 _ **-No es de tu incumbencia-**_ Louise miró a la espada y cruzó los brazos.

 _ **-¿No vas a bailar?-**_ preguntó Ichigo , evitando la mirada de Louise.

 _ **-No tengo compañero de baile-**_ contestó Louise.

 _ **-¿No te acabó de invitar ese montón de gente?-**_ preguntó Ichigo .

Louise no respondió y extendió la mano.

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_ dijo Ichigo , confundido él no entendía.

 _ **-Aunque eres sólo un familiar, haré una excepción-**_ dijo una sonrojada Louise, mientras evitaba la mirada de Ichigo.

 _ **-No querrás decir '¿Me permite esta pieza?', ¿no?-**_ dijo Ichigo , también evitando la mirada de Louise.

Después de un momento de silencio, Louise suspiró.

 _ **-¡Sólo por hoy!-**_ dijo.

Louise sostuvo los bordes de su vestido e hizo una reverencia.

 _ **-¿Me concede esta pieza, señor?-**_ dijo louise que estaba sonrojada.

Esto hizo parecer a la tímida Louise aún más linda y cautivadora que antes. Ichigo , sostuvo la mano de Louise temblando, y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

 _ **-Nunca he bailado antes-**_ dijo Ichigo .

 _ **-Sólo sigue el ritmo-**_ dijo Louise, y tomó la mano de Ichigo amablemente.

Ichigo se limitó a ver Louise y siguió su ritmo. A Louise no parecía importarle que Ichigo bailara tan tieso como un palo de escoba y se concentró en bailar.

 _ **-Ichigo , ahora te creo-**_ dijo.

"Ichigo , ahora te creo."

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ preguntó Ichigo.

 _ **-Dijiste que eras de otro mundo-**_ respondió Louise mientras bailaba elegantemente.

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Antes no me creías?-**_ dijo Ichigo poco sorprendido.

 _ **-En un principio tenía mis dudas de lo que decías…-**_ respondió _ **-, pero el Báculo de la Destrucción… es un arma de tu mundo, ¿cierto? Cuando vi lo que hiciste, sólo me restaba creer en ti-**_ Louise bajó la cabeza y preguntó _ **-. ¿Quieres regresar?**_

- _ **Sí. Quiero regresar, mis amigos estan en problemas, y ya estoy a punto de ir a ayudarlos solo tengo que esperar un tiempo, pero te prometo que regresare ya que tu me regresaste mis poderes.-**_ dijo Ichigo sinceramente.

 _ **-Tienes razón…-**_ marmulló Louise, y continúo bailando. Después de eso, Louise, seguía sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a Ichigo _**-. Gracias-**_ dijo abruptamente.

Tras escuchar eso, Ichigo estaba confundido.

¿Por qué actúa tan rara hoy?

 _ **-Bueno… ¿no me salvaste cuando casi me aplasta el golem de Fouquet?-**_ contestó Louise.

Los músicos tocaron una melodía más alegre. Poco a poco, Saito se estaba animando.

 _ **-De nada. Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.-**_ dijo Ichigo.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ preguntó louise.

 _ **-Porque soy tu familiar. Y además porque mi deber es proteger a mis amigos.-**_ dijo Ichigo.

Louise sonrió.

Derflinger que seguía en el balcón, los miró a ambos.

 _ **-¡Increíble!-**_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Las lunas gemelas en el cielo iluminaban la pista de baile, y junto a la luz de las velas, creaban una atmósfera romántica en la pista de baile.

 _ **-¡Compañero! ¡Me asombras!-**_ exclamó la espada, viendo a su compañero bailar con su ama _ **-. ¿Un familiar bailando con su amo? ¡Ésta es la primera vez que veo algo así!**_

 _ **N/D lo siento si este es un capitulo muy corto lo que ria hacer un poco más largo pero el capítulo no hubiese tenido buen contenido haci que lo decidí dejar asi. Pero dejando eso a un lado me depido.**_

 _ **Nos vamos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal, como va todo por aqui haber como siempre no tengo nada que decir así que continuemos con el capítulo pero sin antes decir que ahora voy a hacer los capítulos en tercer persona o asi masomenos creo que era así ..

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que capturamos a fouquet sinceramente a Ichigo eso le daba igual él lo que quería era regresar con sus amigos para terminar lo que empezó.

Desde la llegada de uryu el puso en el bosque antes de irnos una especie de artefacto desconocido para mi.

Nunca me dijo que era. Pero me bastaba saber que era para regresar a mi mundo pero algo que no me había dado cuenta que no sabia como louise se lo tomaría.

Se lo intente explicar y para mi mala suerte me dejó en mala posición y por primera vez ella ganó, con solo decir que casi me mata fuera poco.

Los compañeros de clase de Louise la miraron sorprendidos mientras entraba. Debía ser porque iba arrastrando tras ella un ser golpeado, encadenado y asegurado. Su rostro emitía un aura extremadamente peligroso y su limpia frente se curvaba en ira.

Fue directo a sentarse.

 _ **-Eh… Louise, ¿qué es lo que llevas ahí?-**_ le preguntó Montmorency la Fragancia con la boca abierta.

 _ **-Mi familiar.-**_ le respondió louise mientras me seguía arrastrando.

 _ **-Oh, cierto… recién le encuentro forma**_ \- asintió Montmorency. A pesar de los grandes moretones y la sangre seca en su cara, uno podría definitivamente reconocer que eso era Ichigo .

Su cabeza estaba encerrada con sus manos, y era llevado como un saco de basura.

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-**_ preguntó.

Pero para ese momento empecé a recuperar mis energías y mis ojos empezaron a brillar, las cadenas que me amarraban empezaron a levantarse mientras yo las destruiré con el agitar de mis manos.

Todos se quedaban viendo la escena.

 _ **-¡tu maldita niña loca estuviste a punto de matarme!-**_ Le grite estaba enojado me sentía muerto.

La puerta del profesor se abrió, y apareció el Profesor Kaita. Los estudiantes se sentaron. Y yo solo me senté al lado de louise ya no sabía ni qué esperar de esa niña.

El Profesor Kaita era el que había regañado a la Profesora Chevreuse por haberse quedado dormida durante el incidente de Fouquet, y al que Osmond había dicho que era muy fácil de molestar. Cabello largo negro azabache, y una capa muy oscura; cada movimiento suyo daba una sensación poco amistosa e inconfortable. A pesar de ser joven, su trato antipático y su mirada fría le otorgaron una mala reputación por parte de los estudiantes.

 _ **-Comencemos con la clase. Como todos saben, el nombre de mi Runa es Ráfaga. Kaita el Ráfaga-**_ fue envuelto con miradas atónitas y, satisfecho por eso, continuó _ **:-. ¿Sabe usted, Señorita Zerbst, cuál es el elemento más poderoso?-**_

 _ **-¿El del Vacío?-**_  
 _ **  
-No estoy preguntando cosas de leyendas. Quiero cosas reales.-**_ le dijo el profesor kaita.  
 _ **  
-Entonces tiene que ser el elemento del Fuego, Profesor Kaita-**_ añadió Kirche con confidencia.

 _ **-¡Oh! ¿Por qué cree eso?-**_ le preguntó kaita.  
 _ **  
-El calor y la pasión pueden quemar cualquier cosa y todo, ¿o no?-**_ respondió kirche.

 _ **-Me temo que no es así-**_ dijo Kaita, sacando su varita de la cintura _ **-. Vamos a intentarlo. Atácame con su mejor ataque elemental de fuego.**_ Kirche se paró, sorprendida. ¿Qué está haciendo este maestro?  
 _ **  
-¿Qué sucede? Me parece que usted trabaja mejor con hechizos de fuego, ¿me equivoco?-**_ desafió Kaita.

 _ **-No va a ser una simple quemadura-**_ guiñó Kirche.

Yo solo miraba la escena entre esos dos en parte me daba risa de lo tontos que parecían.

 _ **-No hay problema. Déme su mejor tiro. ¿No me diga que el color llameante del cabello de los Zerbst es sólo cuestión de estilo?-**_ le dijo kaita.

La usual sonrisa enérgica de Kirche desapareció. Retiró su varita de su escote; su cabello largo, feroz, carmesí, las puntas moviéndose, crepitando como si erupcionasen flamas de él. Agitó su varita y de su estirada mano derecha apareció una pequeña bola de fuego. Mientras Kirche recitaba el hechizo, la bola de fuego se expandía, convirtiéndose en una gran esfera de fuego de un metro de diámetro. Los estudiantes se escondieron bajo sus pupitres, asustados. Kirche giró sus muñecas y las revolvió hacia su pecho, liberando la bola de fuego.

Parecía que Kaita no iba a tratar de esquivar la gigantesca bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él. Alzó su varita e hizo una serie de florituras, como si se tratase de una espada. Un viento feroz comenzó de pronto, e instantáneamente dispersó la enrome bola de fuego. Incluso derribó a Kirche, que se encontraba lejos al otro lado de la habitación.

 _ **-A todos les digo ahora por qué es el Viento el elemento más poderoso. Es muy simple. El Viento puede esparcir todo. Fuego, agua, y tierra; ninguno puede hacer nada contra vientos suficientemente fuertes-**_ anunció enérgicamente Kaita _ **-. Desafortunadamente, la realidad no me permite experimentar esto, pero incluso el Vacío no podría resistirlo. Ése es el Elemento Viento.**_

 _ **Kirche se paró, contrariada, y cruzó los brazos. Kaita no le prestó atención y continuó hablando:**_

 _ **-El invisible viento será el escudo que los proteja a todos y, si es necesario, la lanza que atravesará a sus enemigos-**_ alzó su varita y gritó a la vez que lanzaba el conjuro-. _ **¡YOBIKISUTA DERU WUYINDE …!**_

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, la puerta del aula se abrió, y un nervioso Colbert entró. Estaba vestido extraño, con una peluca grande y dorada sobre su cabeza. En una observación más detallada, su traje tenía los más intrincados bordes y decorados. Todos se preguntaron qué hacía vestido de esa forma. _ ****_

 _ **-¿Profesor Colbert?-**_ Kaita alzó una ceja. _ ****_

 _ **-Eh… siento interrumpirlo, Profesor Kaita.-**_ le dijo colbert.

 _ **-Estamos en clase-**_ replicó tercamente Kaita, mirando fijamente a Colbert. _ ****_

 _ **-A partir de ahora, las clases de hoy están canceladas-**_ anunció Colbert severamente. Hubo una ovación por parte de los estudiantes. Para hacerlos callar, Colbert agitó ambos brazos y continuó-. _ **Tengo algo de anunciarles a todos-**_ Colbert inclinó exageradamente la cabeza hacia atrás, y la peluca se resbaló hasta el piso. _ ****_

La tensión que Kaita había originado se rompió a medida que las risotadas invaden el aula. _ ****_

 _ **-Brillante-**_ dijo de repente Tabitha, que se sentaba al frente, señalando la cabeza calva de Colbert. _ ****_

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes _ **.**_

 _ **-Realmente puedes decir algo bueno cuando hablas de vez en cuando-**_ **rió Kirche mientras palmeaba el hombro de Tabitha.** _ ****_

 _ **-¡Silencio!-**_ gritó Colbert, ruborizado _ **-. Solamente los plebeyos se ríen de una manera tan escandalosa. Los nobles sólo ríen disimuladamente con las cabezas hacia abajo, incluso cuando encuentran algo muy gracioso. De otra forma, la Corte Real cuestionará los resultados en la educación de nuestra escuela.**_

Finalmente la clase se quedó en silencio. _ ****_

 _ **-Muy bien, todos. Hoy sería el día más importante para la Academia de Magia de Tristain. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro gran Fundador Brimir, un día muy festivo-**_ el rostro de Colbert se puso serio y colocó sus manos tras su espalda-. _ **Es muy probable que la hija de Su Majestad, la hermosa flor que nosotros los Tristainianos podemos presumir ante todo Halkeginia, la Princesa Henrietta, vaya a pasar, para nuestra gran suerte, por aquí en su viaje de visita a Germania.**_

El salón se llenó de susurros y cuchicheos. _ ****_

 _ **-Por lo tanto, no debemos permitir que algún estudiante flojee. Como son noticias repentinas, ya hemos comenzado los preparativos para recibirla como mejor podamos. Debido a esto, las clases de hoy serán canceladas. Todos los estudiantes, por favor, vístanse con formalmente y reúnanse en la entrada-**_ dijo Colbert. Los estudiantes asintieron ansiosamente a la vez. Colbert asintió también y anunció fuertemente:-. _ **Ésta es una oportunidad excelente para que Su Majestad, la Princesa, sepa que todos han madurado como nobles modelos. Todos prepárense de la mejor manera para que Su Majestad sea testigo de esto. ¡Se pueden retirar!**_

Cuando dijeron esto yo seba en una integrante muy grande no sabía quién era ese tal brimir, y sinceramente me daba igual.

Cuatro corceles con cascos doradas guiaban el carruaje silenciosamente hacia la Academia de Magia. El carruaje estaba exquisitamente adornado con esculturas de oro, plata y platino. Esas esculturas eran los Sellos Reales. Uno de ellos, un unicornio con un báculo de cristal cruzado, señalaba que el carruaje pertenecía a Su Majestad, la Princesa.

Si uno miraba con más detenimiento, podía ver que los sementales que conducían el carruaje no eran corceles comunes. Eran unicornios, como el del Sello Real. Unicornios que, según los mitos, sólo permitían a las doncellas más puras montarlos. Eran los indicados para guiar el carruaje de la Princesa.

Las ventanas del carruaje tenían bordes enredados y cortinas, como si prohibiesen las miradas desde fuera. Atrás del carruaje de la Princesa estaba el Duque Mazarini, quien había mantenido rígida la autoridad política desde la muerte de Su Majestad el Rey. Su esplendor de su carruaje no perdía ante el de Su Majestad la Reina. De hecho, el suyo estaba incluso más embellecido. La diferencia de estos dos carruajes en el camino mostraba claramente quién tenía actualmente mayor autoridad en Tristain.

Rodeando los dos carruajes estaba la Guardia Real, una sección de magos guardianes. Compuesta en su mayoría por prominentes familias de nobles, la Guardia Real Mágica era el orgullo de todos los nobles del país. Todos los nobles hombres soñaban con vestir la capa negra de la Guardia Real Mágica, y todas las mujeres nobles soñaban con ser sus esposas. La Guardia Real de Tristain era su símbolo de prosperidad.

El camino estaba lleno de flores, y los plebeyos ovacionaban a la Princesa desde la carretera.

 _ **-¡Larga vida a Tristain! ¡Larga vida a la Princesa Henrietta!- se**_ oía cada vez que el carruaje pasaba junto a ellos.

 _ **-¡Larga vida al Duque Mazarini!-**_ se escuchaba incluso a veces, pero eran ecos en comparación con los que gritaban a la Princesa. Se rumoreaba que él tenía sangre plebeya, por lo que no era muy bien considerado, pero algunos afirmaban que sólo lo decían por envidia a su puesto.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuerte cuando las cortinas del carruaje se abrieron y la multitud pudo ver a la Princesa. Y ella también devolvía una gran sonrisa a la gente.

Henrietta cerró las cortina y dio un profundo suspiro, mientras la sonrisa de rosa que había dado a la multitud desaparecía. Todo lo que quedaba era una profunda nostalgia y una aflicción no acordes con su edad. La Princesa tenía diecisiete años. Con una figura esbelta, brillantes ojos azules, y una nariz recta, era una belleza que acaparaba todas las miradas. Sus finos dedos jugaban con el báculo de cristal. Poseyendo Sangre Real, ella era, por supuesto, una maga.

Ni los aplausos por el camino, ni las flores volando en el aire, podían animarla. Ella parecía mantener profundas angustias políticas y sentimentales.

Sentado junta a ella, Mazarini la miraba mientras jugaba con su barba. Llevaba un sombrero como los de los sacerdote y traje formal gris. Era un hombre delgado y delicado de cuarenta y tantos años. Su cabello y su barba ya crecían blancos, y sus dedos lucían esqueléticos, haciéndolo parecer mucho mayor de lo que era. Desde que Su Majestad el Rey había muerto, su rígida dirección en las relaciones exteriores y las políticas internas lo había envejecido considerablemente.

Había bajado de su carruaje y ahora estaba en el de la Princesa. Quería hablar de política, pero la Princesa sólo suspiraba y no le prestaba atención.

 _ **-Ésta es la treceava vez en este día, Su Majestad-**_ hizo notar Mazarini, molesto y preocupado.

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-**_ respondió la princesa.

 _ **-Los suspiros. Los de la realeza no deberían hacer esos frente a sus subordinados todo el tiempo.-**_ dijo mazarini.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Realeza?-**_ Henrietta estaba consternada _ **-. ¿No eres tú el Rey de Tristain? ¿No está Su Alteza al tanto de los rumores en las calles?-**_

 _ **-No lo estoy-**_ respondió Mazarini indiferentemente. Estaba mintiendo.

Él sabía todo lo que sucedía en Tristain, incluso en todo Halkeginia, hasta la cantidad de escamas de los dragones que vivían en los volcanes. Él sabía todo al respecto. Simplemente pretendía que no.

 _ **-Entonces permitame contarle. La Familia Real tendrá belleza, pero no su báculo. Cardinal, es usted el que porta el báculo. Huesos de pájaro vistiendo un sombrero gris…-**_ dijo henrietta.

Mazarini parpadeo. Parecía que las palabras 'huesos de pájaro' aguijoneaban provenientes de la Princesa. - _ **Por favor, no hable de los rumores de los plebeyos tan abiertamente…-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no? Son sólo rumores. Me casaré con el Rey de Germania, como usted me ha dicho.-**_ exclamó henrietta

 _ **-No podemos evitar eso. Una alianza con Germania es extremadamente importante para Tristain-**_ dijo Mazarini.

 _ **-Eso lo sé**_.-

 _ **-¿Su Majestad entiende la rebelión que se está llevando a cabo en el País Blanco de Albión bajo la dirección de esos idiotas? Esa gente parece no poder tolerar la existencia de la Realeza en Halkeginia-**_ dijo Mazarini, frunciendo el ceño _ **-. ¡Irrespetuosos! ¡Brutos Imbéciles! ¡Tratan de colgar al pobre Príncipe! Incluso si el mundo entero puede perdonar tales acciones, el Fundador Brimir no lo hará. Yo no los perdonaría. Verdaderamente…**_

»Sin embargo, la nobleza de Albión ha sobrepasado el poder. La Familia Real Albióniana no sobrevivirá hasta mañana. Una de las tres Realezas conferidas por el Fundador Brimir va a caer, así de simple. Eh… los países que no pueden solucionar sus propios conflictos internos no tienen derecho a existir.

 _ **-La Familia Real Albióniana no es como la Germaniana. Todos ellos son mis parientes. No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así, ni siendo Cardenal.-**_

 _ **-Mis sinceras disculpas. Le pediré perdón al Fundador Brimir antes de irme a dormir esta noche. Pero todo lo que le he dicho, Su Majestad, es la verdad.-**_ dijo henrietta

Henrietta sólo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Incluso un gesto como ese resaltaba su belleza.

 _ **-Lo que se dice es que esos estúpidos nobles Albiónicos tienen la desfachatez de declarar cómo van a unificar todo Halkeginia. Ciertamente, parece que esa gente va a tener en la mira a Tristain después de eliminar su realeza. Si eso en verdad sucede, será muy tarde si no tomamos las previsiones desde ahora-**_ explicó severamente Marchinelli a Henrietta, quien miraba fuera por la ventana, pretendiendo no prestar atención _ **-. Leer sobre las acciones de los oponentes y contrarrestarlas en la primera oportunidad disponible es política de verdad, Su Majestad. Su podemos crear una alianza con Germania, podemos crear un convenio para neutralizar el nuevo gobierno Albiónico, y asegurar así la supervivencia de este pequeño país.**_

Henrietta volvió a suspirar. Marchinelli abrió la cortina y miró el exterior, encontrándose la sombra de su orgullo. Un noble joven de rostro como para quitar el aliento, con un sombrero de pluma y una larga barba, marchaba con la comitiva. Una medalla de un grifo sujetaba su capa negra, y una mirada a su montura señalaba por qué. Tenía la cabeza, las alas y las zarpas de águila; pero el cuerpo y las piernas eran de león.

Un grifo.

Este hombre era el líder de una de las tres divisiones de los Guardia Mágica, los Caballeros Grifo, el Capitán Lord Wardes. Su división era la más memorable de la Guardia Mágica entera, y especialmente para Mazarini. Ejerciendo una formidable destreza con la magia, la Guardia Mágica estaba organizada a través de pruebas extremamente selectivas entre los nobles, y cada miembro montaba una bestia mágica, de acuerdo al nombre de su división. Eran los símbolos de miedo y orgullo de los Tristainianos.

 _ **-¿Me llamó, Su Alteza?-**_ los ojos de Wardes brillaron y se acercó a la ventana del carruaje sobre su grifo. La ventana se abrió, despacio. Mazarini sacó la cabeza.

 _ **-Joven Wardes, Su Majestad se siente deprimida. ¿Puedes conseguir algo para animarla?-**_

 _ **-Entendido-**_ asintió Wardes. Observó el camino con la mirada de un águila.

Rápidamente, encontró una pequeña sección de la calle, e hizo descansar a su grifo ahí. Sacando su báculo de la cintura, recitó un encantamiento, y lo movió enérgicamente. Un pequeño torbellino se levantó del suelo, recolectando los pétalos esparcidos por el suelo en las manos de Wardes. Regresó al carruaje con el "ramo" y se lo presentó a Mazarini.

 _ **-¿Podría, Capitán, entregárselo usted mismo a Su Majestad?-**_ sugirió Mazarini, cogiéndose la barba.

 _ **-Sería un gran honor-**_ saludó Wardes, y fue hacia el otro lado del carruaje. La ventana se abrió lentamente. Henrietta extendió su mano para recibirlo, y le enseñó su mano izquierda. Wardes la sostuvo emotivamente y la besó con suavidad.

Wardes la sostuvo emotivamente y la besó con suavidad.

 _ **-¿Cuál es su nombre?-**_ preguntó Henrietta, aún un poco disgustada.

 _ **-Lord Wardes, líder de los Caballeros Grifo, Guardia Mágico de Su Majestad-**_ respondió, inclinando la cabeza.

 _ **-Un modelo de nobleza. Muy amable de tu parte.-**_ dijo henrietta.

 _ **-Soy meramente un humilde siervo de Su Majestad.-**_

 _ **-Últimamente hay pocos nobles que dirían eso. Cuando el Abuelo aún vivía, oh… bajo el gran reinado de Philippe III, esa maravillosa caballerosidad era propia de toda la nobleza.-**_

 _ **-Son tiempos triste ahora, Su Majestad.-**_

 _ **-¿Puedo contar con tu sinceridad cuando vuelva a esos tiempos tristes?-**_

 _ **-No importa cuando suceda, no importa donde esté, en batallas o en los cielos, no importa lo que tenga que dejar atrás, correré para servir a Su Majestad.-**_

Henrietta asintió. Wardes la saludó una vez más y dejó el lado del carruaje.

 _ **-¿Ese noble está capacitado?-**_ preguntó la Princesa a Mazarini.

 _ **-Lord Wardes. Su nombre runico es 'Relámpago'. Incluso hay poca gente en el País Blanco que pueda ser rival contra él.-**_

 _ **-Wardes… Me parece haber oído de ese lugar antes.-**_

 _ **-Creo que está cerca a las tierras de Lord Vallière.-**_

 _ **-¿Vallière?-**_ Henrietta comenzó a recordar y asintió. Ese nombre se encontraba en su destino, la Academia de Magia _ **-. ¿Sabe usted el nombre del noble que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora, Cardenal?-**_

 _ **-Me temo que no.-**_

 _ **-¿Pero no va a nombrarlos Caballeros?-**_ Henrietta estaba sorprendida.

 _ **-Creo que ya es tiempo de cambiar las reglas de los nombramientos. Uno necesita servir en la armada para merecerlo. ¿Cómo se puede entregar tan fácilmente el título de Caballero por arrestar un bandido? Por otro lado, parece que pronto pelearemos contra Albión al lado de Germania, y no sería una buena idea perder la lealtad de nuestros nobles por celos.**_

 _ **-Ha tomado muchas dediciones sin que yo lo sepa.-**_

Mazarini no respondió. Empezando a murmurar, Henrietta recordó que el nombre Vallière estaba entre los nobles que capturaron a Fouquet. Todo irá bien, pensó, y se calmó.

 _ **-Su Majestad-**_ dijo Mazarini mirando a la Princesa _ **-, parece que hay un poco de… inestabilidad entre la Corte Real y parte de la nobleza-**_

Henrietta Se agito.

 _ **-Algo sobre intervenir en el casamiento de la Princesa y destruir nuestra alianza con Germania-**_

Sudor frío corrió por la frente de Henrietta.

 _ **-¿Ha estado exponiéndose a ellos, Su Majestad?-**_

 _ **-No…-**_ respondió molesta Henrietta, luego de un largo silencio.

 _ **-Tomaré la palabra de Su Majestad, entonces.-**_

 _ **-Yo soy la Princesa. Yo no miento-**_ Henrietta dio un suspiro de alivio.

 _ **-Es la catorceava vez, Su Majestad…-**_

 _ **-Es sólo algo en mi mente. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es suspirar.-**_

 _ **-Como miembro de la realeza, la estabilidad de su país está antes que sus sentimientos.-**_

 _ **-Siempre esa así-**_ respondió Henrietta apáticamente. Miró las flores que tenía en sus manos y agregó, abatida _ **-. ¿No son las flores en el camino una bendición, Cardenal?-**_

 _ **-Lo que sé es que la persona a la que se entrega la flor, es la bendición de la flor.-**_

 _ **N/D pues bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy me parece que ya se me paso mucho creo que como vamos está bien pero por cierto me estoy guiando mediante las novelas ligeras de Zero no Tsukaima, por si acaso alguien se preguntaba pero sin mas nada que decir.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola que tal, pues estamos en otro capítulo más la verdad es que me divierte hacer esta historia es bastante placentero hacerla pero no me enrollo más y continuó con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Zero no Tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 10 la llegada de un princesa.**_

Mientras la Princesa cruzaba las puertas de la Academia, varias filas de estudiantes alzaron sus báculos a la vez, silenciosos y serios. Después de las puertas principales se encontraban las puertas a la torre central. Osmond esperaba ahí a recibir a la Princesa. Cuando los carruajes pararon, los sirvientes se apresuraron a colocar una alfombra roja en la puerta. Los guardias anunciaron su llegada.  
 _ **  
-¡La Princesa del Reino de Tristain, la Princesa Henrietta, ha llegado!-**_ anunciaron los guardias.

El primero en salir, sin embargo, fue el Duque Mazarini.

Los estudiantes gruñeron, pero Mazarini no les prestó atención, y se paró a lado del carruaje, cogiendo la mano de la Princesa mientras ella descendía. Finalmente los estudiantes aplaudieron. Una sonrisa jovial y florida apareció en el rostro de la Princesa cuando se volvió elegantemente.  
 _ **  
-¿Esa es la Princesa de Tristain? Yo luzco mejor que ella.-**_ murmuró Kirche-. _**Oh, querido mío, ¿quién crees que es más hermosa?**_

Yo volvía hacía atrás para ver a kirche, la estaba mirando con mi típica mirada de poco interés.

-ummm-

 _ **-¡No puedo entenderte si sólo dice 'ummm'! ¿Quién es?-**_

Mire hacia Louise, quien miraba a su vez atentamente a la Princesa. Si pudiese siempre estar así de callada, sería pura, conmovedora y bastante bella. No importaba cuánto se molestara, cuán mal lo tratara, incluso si lo trataba como un perro, esa delicada visión de ella me ponen feliz en parte solo que no lo demuestraba..

Louise se ruborizo repentinamente. Ichigo la vio. ¿De qué se trataba? Se volvió hacia lo que sea que ella estaba viendo. Era un noble apuesto con sombrero, montado sobre una bestia mágica con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león. Louise lo miraba cautivada.

Ichigo lo encontró extraño. Ese noble parece ser un buen tipo, pero no hay ninguna razón para mirarlo tan profundamente ni mucho menos sonrojarse. pensó. Hayy no entiendo a las mujeres repetidamente me dije en mi cabeza. 

Yo no entiendo a las mujeres, después mire hacia atrás para ver a kirche también estaba ruborizada, solo me decía en mi cabeza que no entiendo a las mujeres.

 _ **-Y tú sigues así-**_ le dijo a Tabitha.

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró lo que Louise y Kirche miraban, volvió a mirar a Ichigo y solamente murmuró:

 _ **-Sólo tres días-**_ murmuró tabitha.

Esa noche…

Ichigo yacía en su silla de madera, mirando a Louise. Parecía que ella no podía calmarse. Se paraba un momento, y al siguiente se sentaba, preocupada por algo, mientras abrazaba su almohada, desde que vio al noble ese día. Después de eso, sin decir nada, regresó a su habitación como un fantasma y desde ahí había estado sentándose en su cama así.

 _ **-Estás… actuando extraño-**_ dijo Ichigo , pero Louise no dio respuesta.

Se paró y se sacudió frente a sus ojos. Ella no reaccionó.

 _ **-Un poco muy extraña…-**_ dijo, y jaló el cabello de Louise. Su cabello era muy delicado, muy suave; la clase de suavidad que si incluso se jala ligeramente se rompe.

Saito puso un poco de fuerza cuando jaló, pero ella todavía no reaccionaba. Lo mismo para cuando jaló sus mejillas.

- _ **Hora de ponerse el pijama-**_ dijo Ichigo Pero todavía no se movía, como si estuviera hechizada

Aburrido… ¿Qué pasa con ella? Cielos…, tosió Ichigo .

 _ **-oye niña reacciona, maldita sea-**_ Ichigo dijo mientras la sacudía por sus brazos delicados.

Louise seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera ante este asqueroso acto de Ichigo.

 _ **-Yo… ¿qué estoy…? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué acabo de hacer?-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras su enojo estaba subiendo.

Después de darse cuenta de eso, agitó su cabeza con fuerza y la golpeó con sus propias manos contra la cama. Se sintió deprimido. Sabía que como persona, ser gritado y regañado a veces era la gloria. Pero si sólo dolía si alguien decía algo, entonces era mejor no notarlo.

Justo cuando se estaba revolcando, alguien llamó a la puerta.

 _ **-¿Quién podrá ser?-**_ le preguntó a Louise.

Los golpes eran ordenados. Empezaron con dos golpes largos y luego tres cortos. Louise despertó de su trance de pronto. Se puso sus ropas, se paró, y abrió la puerta.

Parada fuera había una chica, enteramente cubierta con un velo negro. Miró alrededor y luego entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 _ **-¿Tú eres…?-**_ Louise, impresionada, apenas podía hablar.

La chica hizo un gesto de 'silencio' con un dedo sobre su boca y sacó un báculo de su capa negra, moviéndolo suavemente mientras recitaba un hechizo corto. Un brillante polvo inundó la habitación.

Ichigo con esto se puso en alerta sosteniendo sus dos espadas.

 _ **-¿Un encantamiento silenciador?-**_ preguntó Louise.

 _ **-Puede haber oídos y ojos extra alrededor-**_ asintió la chica del velo.

Después de asegurarse de que la habitación no poseía ningún oído mágico ni ningún agujero para espiar, se quitó lentamente el velo.

Frente a ellos estaba la Princesa Henrietta.

Saito contuvo el aliento. Louise es muy bonita, pero la Princesa puede competir con ella en belleza, y encima con esa admirable elegancia.

Louise se dejó caer desesperadamente sobre sus rodillas. Saito no sabía qué hacer, y se quedó para, sin tener ninguna idea sobre lo que pasaba.

 _ **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Vallière-**_ dijo gentilmente Henrietta.

La Princesa Henrietta acababa de aparece en la habitación de Louise. Parecía llena de emociones contenidas, y abrazó a la chica que se arrodillaba.

 _ **-¡Oh, Louise! ¡Louise! ¡Mi querida Louise!-**_ decía alegremente la princesa.

 _ **-Esto no está bien, Su Majestad, venir a un lugar humilde como este…-**_ dijo Louise ceremoniosamente.

-¡ _ **Oh, Louise! ¡Louise Françoise! ¡Deja de actuar tan formal! ¡Tú y yo somos amigas! Somos amigas, ¿o no?-**_ dijo la princesa.

Ichigo, solo estaba sentado en su silla expectante de la escena entre las dos amigas

 _ **-¡Para eso, por favor! Nadie, ni el Cardenal, ni mi Madre, ni ninguno de esos avariciosos aristócratas de la corte que zumban alrededor con esas caras amistosas están aquí. Oh, ¿no tengo amigos que se abrirán a mí? Si incluso Louise Françoise, la vieja amiga que he extrañado tanto, actúa tan distante, moriré.-**_ la princesa expresó.

 _ **-Su Alteza…-**_ Louise alzó la cabeza.

 _ **-Cuando éramos pequeñas niñas, ¿no íbamos juntas y cazábamos mariposas en el patio del palacio y quedábamos todas enlodadas?-**_ dijo la princesa.

Louise respondió con timidez. _ **-Sí, y La Porte, el chambelán, nos regañaba por tener las ropas tan sucias.-**_

 _ **-Sí, tienes razón, Louise. Discutíamos sobre esos grandiosos pastelillos de crema y terminábamos teniendo una verdadera pelea. Siempre que peleábamos era yo quien perdía. Tú me jalabas el cabello y yo comenzaba a llorar.-**_ decía la princesa feliz.

 _ **-No siempre, la Princesa ganó por lo menos en una ocasión-**_ dijo Louise, luciendo sentimental.

 _ **-¡Te acordaste! Viéndonos a las dos, cualquiera llamaría esa batalla El Asedio de Amiens.-**_ exclamó la princesa

 _ **-Eso fue cuando peleábamos por un vestido en el dormitorio de la Princesa**_.- dijo louise.

 _ **-Sí, en medio de nuestra Corte Real ficticia, terminábamos peleándonos porque las dos queríamos ser la Princesa. Pero al final fue mi golpe en tu estómago, Louise Françoise, lo que lo decidió.-**_ dijo la princesa nostálgica.

 _ **-Me desmayé en presencia de la Princesa.-**_ dijo louise.

Después de eso, ambas intercambiaron miradas y rompieron en risas. Ichigo , asombrado, siguió viéndolas de la misma forma. La Princesa habría parecido toda una dama, pero en realidad era poco femenina.

 _ **-Es más que eso, Louise. Ay, me estoy poniendo tan nostálgica, las lágrimas se me salen.-**_ decía la princesa.

 _ **-¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?-**_ preguntó Saito, mientras Louise cerraba sus ojos, recordando, antes de responder.

 _ **-Yo tuve el placer de servir a Su Alteza como compañera de juegos cuando éramos niñas-**_ Louise se volvió hacia Henrietta _ **-. Pero, estoy profundamente conmovida. Que la Princesa recuerde esas cosas… pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí.-**_

La Princesa dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama.

 _ **-¿Cómo podría olvidar todo? En esos tiempos, cada día era divertido. No había nada de que preocuparse-**_ había una profunda tristeza en su voz.

 _ **-¿Princesa?-**_ dijo Louise, preocupada, mientras miraba el rostro de Henrietta. 

Ichigo estaba pensando sentado en su silla él no se quería involucrar mucho en este mundo.

 _ **-Cómo te envidio. La libertad es una cosa tan maravillosa, Louise Françoise.-**_ decía la Princesa.

 _ **-¿Qué está diciendo? Usted es la Princesa Real, ¿o no?-**_ respondió louise.

 _ **-Una princesa nacida en su reino es como un pájaro capturado en una jaula. Vas de aquí para allá por cada capricho de tu amo…-**_ dijo Henrietta, pareciendo solitaria, mirando fijamente a la luna fuera de la ventana. Luego cogió las manos de Louise y le dio una sonrisa dulce antes de decir:-. _ **Me… me voy a casar.-**_  
 _ **  
-Tiene mis felicitaciones-**_ dijo Louise, que de alguna manera había sentido la tristeza de su tono, en una voz apagada

Ichigo estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho la princesa había pasado lo mismo con las amigas de rurichiyo el se puso triste de recordar eso.

Fue en ese momento que Henrietta se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba ahí, sentado en su silla de madera en una esquina .

 _ **-Oh, perdónenme. ¿Interrumpí algo?-**_ dijo la princesa

 _ **-¿Interrumpir? Para nada-**_ dijo Ichigo calmado.

 _ **-Bueno, ¿no es tu amante? ¡Oh, no! Parece que estaba tan concentrada en recordar que no me di cuenta de mi error.-**_ dije la Princesa.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Amante? ¿Esa criatura?-**_ grito louise

 _ **-Deja de llamarme así-**_ dijo Ichigo con voz decepcionada.

 _ **-¡Princesa, eso sólo es mi familiar! No bromee con que es mi amante.**_ -, Louise sacudió su cabeza salvajemente, negando las palabras de Henrietta.

 _ **-¿Familiar?-**_ Henrietta miró a Saito con una expresión extraña.

 _ **-¿Pero parece humano…? -**_ exclamó la princesa.

 _ **-Soy un humano, princesa.-**_ Ichigo dio un tenso saludo a Henrietta.

 _ **N/D pues chicos no digo mas y me despido pidiendo disculpas por haber estado si subir esta historia varios días.**_

 _ **Nos vemos he sido, Ichigo kurosaki689**_

.


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola a todos que tal pues bueno saben voy a hacer una cosa las historias serán subidas lunes, miércoles, viernes, y domingos los lunes será ichigo y grimmjow en fairy tail, los miércoles esta historia los viernes se repite otra ves fairy tail, y por último los viernes esta historia y así se repetir para que me quede un dia para preparar los capítulos. Gracias y sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni zero no tsukaima.

 _ **Capítulo 11.**_

Después de la fatídica presentación entre ichigo y la princesa, este se había las estaba viendo con su típica cara con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Cierto, cierto. Oh, Louise Françoise, debiste de haber cambiado desde aquellos días, pero sigues estando igualita.-**_ dijo la princesa. _****_

_**-No lo hice mi familiar porque quise-**_ dijo Louise, decepcionada. Henrietta dio otro suspiro _ **-. ¿Qué sucede, Princesa?**_

 _ **-No, no es nada. Perdóname, estoy tan avergonzada de mí misma. No es algo que debería decirte… es sólo que estoy tan…-**_ exclamó la princesa. _****_

_**-Por favor, cuénteme. ¿Qué problemas son esos que causan a la Princesa, tan alegre como es, suspirar de esa forma? -**_ preguntó Louise con curiosidad. _****_

_**-No… No puedo decirte. Por favor, olvida que dije algo, Louise.-**_ respondió la princesa. _****_

_**-¡No lo haré! ¿No solíamos hablar de todo? La Princesa era la única que me llamaba una amiga. ¿No compartirá sus preocupaciones con su amiga?-**_ Henrietta le dio una sonrisa alegre después de que habló. _ ****_

 _ **-Me has llamado amiga, Louise Françoise. Eso me hace tan feliz-**_ respondió la princesa.

Henrietta asintió con la cabeza, con decisión, y empezó a hablar.

 _ **-No debes hablar con nadie sobre esto que te voy a contar-**_ Le dio una rápida mirada a ichigo .

 _ **-¿me retiro? si quieren-**_ dijo ichigo.

Henrietta sacudió la cabeza.

 _ **-Un mago y su familiar son uno. No veo ninguna razón para que te vayas-**_ Con un tono triste, la Princesa continuó.

 _ **-Me voy a casar con el Emperador de Germania…-**_

 _ **-¿Germania dice?-**_ Dabló Louise estupefacta. No le gustaba Germania.

 _ **-¿Ese país de arribistas barbáricos?**_  
 _ **  
-Sí. Pero no se puede evitar. Debo hacerlo para solidificar nuestra alianza.**_

Henrietta explicó las políticas de Halkeginia a Louise.

Había una rebelión entre los nobles de Albión, y parecía que la Familia Real iba a ser derrocada pronto. Si los rebeldes ganaban, lo siguiente sería la invasión a Tristain. Para defenderse de esto, Tristain buscaba una forma de alianza con Germania. Por el bien de la alianza, se decidió que la Princesa Henrietta se casaría con la Familia Imperial Germaniana…

 _ **-Entonces, es por eso que…-**_ dijo Louise en una voz deprimida. Estaba claro, por el tono de voz de Henrietta, que no quería esa boda.

Aunque no se notaba ichigo estaba envuelto en enojo por eso que había dicho la princesa, a él no le gustaba nada las bodas arregladas él prefería que las personas se casan por amor y no por obligación.

 _ **-Todo está bien. Louise, hace tiempo abandoné la idea de desposar al que amo.**_

 _ **-Princesa…**_

- _ **Esos nobles Albiónicos de dos caras no quieren que Tristain y Germania se vuelvan aliados. Dos flechas son más fáciles de romper cuando no están atadas juntas-**_ murmuró Henrietta _ **-. Es por eso que he estado buscando desesperadamente una manera de interferir con el casamiento.**_

 _ **-Y ha encontrado algo…**_

Ichigo no sabía nada de la alianza o de Albión, pero en cualquier caso, parecía que era algo serio.

 _ **-Entonces, ¿se trata sobre lo que podría impedir la boda de la Princesa?-**_ preguntó Louise, su cara pálida. Henrietta asintió con pesar _ **-. ¡Oh, Fundador Brimir… por favor, salva a esta infortunada princesa!**_

Henrietta se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se hundió en la cama. Saito estaba un poco impresionado por el gesto tan dramático. Nunca había visto algo tan grandilocuente en su vida.

 _ **-¡Dígame, por favor, Princesa! ¿Qué es eso que podría interferir en el casamiento de la Princesa?-**_ recitó Louise con una mirada agitada, como si también estuviese afectada.

Con ambas manos aún sobre su rostro, Henrietta parecía estar sufriendo, y dijo murmurando:

 _ **-Una carta que escribí hace tiempo.**_

 _ **-¿Una carta?**_

 _ **-Sí. Si uno de esos nobles Albiónianos se hace con ella… probablemente la enviarían a la Familia Imperial Germania lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **-¿Qué clase de carta es?**_

 _ **-Eso no telo puedo decir. Pero si la Familia Imperial Germaniana la leyera… nunca me perdonarían. El casamiento se suspendería, y con él la alianza con Tristain. Y Tristain estará sola contra la poderosa Albión.**_

Louise dio una exclamación y cogió las manos de Henrietta.

 _ **-¿Dónde está esa carta? La carta que traería la crisis a Tristain.**_

Henrietta negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-No está con nosotros. La verdad es que ya está en Albión.**_

 _ **-¡Albión! Pero entonces… ¿ya está en manos del enemigo?**_

 _ **-No… El que posee la carta no está con los rebeldes de Albión. Como el conflicto entre los rebeldes y sus familiares está desarrollándose, el Príncipe Wales de la Familia Real…**_

 _ **-¿El Príncipe Wales? ¿El Príncipe Valiente?**_

Henrietta se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la cama.

 _ **-¡Oh, es un desastre! ¡Tarde o temprano, el Príncipe Wales será capturado por los rebeldes! ¡Y cuando eso pase, la carta saldrá a la luz! ¡Todo se arruinará! ¡Todo! ¡Sin una alianza, Tristain tendrá que enfrentar sola a Albión! Louise contuvo el aliento.**_

 _ **-Entonces, el pedido que la Princesa me está haciendo…**_

 _ **-¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible, Louise! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan terrible? ¡Es todo tan confuso! Cuando pienso en ello, no puedo pedirte que hagas una cosa tan peligrosa como ir a Albión, cuando se está desarrollando este conflicto entre los nobles y la realeza.**_

 _ **-¿Qué está diciendo? Sea a las calderas del infierno, o a las fauces de un dragón, si es por el bien de la Princesa, iría a donde sea. ¡No hay forma de que la tercera hija de la Casa de la Vallière, Louise Françoise, deje pasar por alto tremenda crisis por la Princesa o Tristain!-**_

Louise se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza reverentemente.

 _ **-Por favor, déjeme este asunto a mí, la que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora.**_

Ichigo, que había estado sentado sobre su silla, mientras observaba a las dos chicas.

 _ **-¿Me ayudarás, entonces? ¡Louise Françoise! ¡Eres una gran amiga!**_

-¡Por supuesto, Princesa!

Louise cogió las manos de la Princesa, y mientras la primera hablaba acaloradamente, la otra se rendía y lloraba.

 _ **-¡Princesa! ¡Yo, Louise, eterna amiga de la Princesa, seré su confidente! ¿Se ha olvidado mi voto de lealtad eterna?**_

 _ **-Louise, siento molestarte mientras reafirmas tu amistad y todo eso…**_

 _ **-que!**_

 _ **-hay un fisgón en la puerta-**_ dijo ichigo reafirmando su teoría mientras camino hacia la puerta y la abrió cayendo guinche al suelo.

Aunque recién estaba amaneciendo, Ichigo Guiche y Louise ya habían comenzado a preparar las sillas para sus caballos. Atada a la espalda de Ichigo estaba Zangetsu, y derflinger en su cintura.

Louise estaba vestida con su uniforme diario, la única diferencia era que ahora llevaba botas para montar en vez de zapatos. Juzgando por eso, parecía que iban a demorar mucho tiempo montando los caballos.

 _ **-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Albión desde aquí? Aún no me acostumbro a montar a caballo… Lo más probable es que me duela la cintura por montar…-**_ dijo Louise para sí misma.

Antes de partir, Guiche habló un poco incómodo:

- _ **Tengo una petición…**_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_ respondió ichigo con con indiferencia.

 _ **-Deseo llevar conmigo a mi Familiar.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes un Familiar, en primer lugar?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí. Todos los magos tienen uno.**_

Louise y Saito intercambiaron miradas, y luego volvieron a mirar a Guiche.

 _ **-¿Dónde está tu Familiar?**_

 _ **-Aquí-**_ respondió Guiche, señalando el suelo.

 _ **-Pero no hay nada ahí-**_ dijo Louise.

Guiche respondió golpeando el suelo con su pie. Una gran criatura marrón emergió del suelo.

 _ **-¡Verdandi! ¡Oh, mi lindo Verdandi!**_

 _ **-¿Qué demonios es esa criatura?-**_ preguntó ichigo , anonadado.

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con criatura? Éste es mi pequeño y lindo Familiar, Verdandi.**_

 _ **-¿Dices que tu Familiar es esa cosa grande de ahí?**_

Después de vista más de cerca, la criatura marrón era de hecho un topo con el tamaño aproximado de un oso pequeño.

 _ **-Sí. Ah, mi Verdandi se ve tan lindo desde cualquier ángulo que lo mire. ¿Ya has comido tus lombrices antes de venir aquí?**_

El topo gigante gruñó feliz en respuesta.

 _ **-¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso!-**_ dijo Guiche, poniéndose cachete con cachete con su Familiar.

 _ **-De hecho… no creo que puedas llevar esa cosa con nosotros…-**_ dijo ichigo disgustado.

 _ **-Cierto, Guiche. Esa criatura se mueve bajo tierra, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **-Así es. A pesar de que es ligeramente más grande que lo usual, Verdandi sigue siendo un topo, ¿está bien?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo con nosotros? Estamos montando caballos-**_ dijo Louise de una manera perturbada.

 _ **-Es cierto. Verdandi se mueve muy rápido bajo tierra. ¿Me equivoco, Verdandi?**_

El gigantesco topo asintió, de acuerdo.

 _ **-¡Pero vamos a Albión! ¡No podemos llevar cosas que se muevan bajo tierra!-**_ explicó Louise.

Guiche, luego de oír esto, se arrodilló en el suelo y respondió:

 _ **-No puedo soportar estar lejos de mi querido Verdandi. Ay, qué dolor.**_

Al mismo tiempo, el topo gigante pareció captar algún olor en su nariz y se aproximó más y más cerca de Louise.

 _ **-¿Qué está haciendo éste estúpido Topo?**_

 _ **-De tal varita, tal astilla-**_ dijo ichigo _**-. Ambos comparten los mismos intereses: chicas.**_

 _ **-¡Para! ¡Para esta cosa ya**_

El topo gigante hizo tambalear a Louise y comenzó a olfatearla.

 _ **-¡Hey! ¡Mira dónde estás olfateando! ¡Páralo!**_

Louise, constantemente curioseada por la nariz del topo, empezó a rodar por el suelo. Todo ese rodamiento desordenó su ropa, exponiendo su ropa interior. Louise comenzaba a ponerse muy molesta.

En eso ichigo empezó a caminar hacia louise y la criatura esa. Y estiro su mano hacia louise agarrandola y cargándola como si fuera rukia. Llevándola al lado de su caballo y dejándola en el suelo de rodillas.

Justo cuando Louise estaba por explotar por haber sido cargada por ichigo , una repentina ráfaga de viento llegó de algún lugar y sacó volando a Verdandi.

 _ **-¿Quién es él?-**_ gritó Guiche agitado.

Un noble corpulento con un sombrero de pluma apareció de la débil luz del día tras él. Saito lo miró sorprendido.

 _ **-Él... Él es…**_

 _ **-¿Qué le has hecho a mi Verdandi?**_

Guiche sacó a toda prisa su varita con forma de rosa, pero el noble del sombrero emplumado fue más rápido. Antes de que Guiche pudiera decir algún hechizo, su varita ya estaba fuera de su mano.

Ichigo rápidamente sacó a Zangetsu y se paró delante de guiche y a louise lanzandola detrás de él junto a guiche para después sacar a derf.

 _ **-¿quién demonios eres? -**_ preguntó ichigo.

 _ **-No soy tu enemigo. Estoy bajo las órdenes de Su Alteza para acompañarlos en su viaje. La Princesa está preocupada por que sean ustedes tan pocos al ir a Albión, pero enviar una tropa entera de soldados con ustedes sería demasiado sospechoso. Por tal motivo, fui elegido para acompañarlos en su viaje-**_ dijo el noble, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de plumas y se inclinaba _ **-. Soy el Vizconde Wardes, capitán de los Caballeros Grifo.**_

El quejicoso Guiche calló rápidamente. Para la mayoría de nobles, incluido Guiche, tener la oportunidad de unirse a los Caballeros Grifo significaba un gran honor.

 _ **-Siento lo que hice con tu Familiar-**_ dijo Wardes disculpándose y mirando a Guiche _ **-. No podía quedarme parado viendo cómo mi prometida fue hostigada por el hasta que el chico la agarró.**_

 _ **-¿prometida? Aque te refieres-**_ dijo ichigo mientras guardaba sus dos espadas.

 _ **-Vizconde…- habló Louise con voz temblorosa, después de pararse.**_

 _ **-Ha paso mucho tiempo, mi Louise, mi querida Louise.**_

¿Mi Louise? La verdad es que sigo sin entender pensó ichigo.

Wardes se acercó a Louise con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y la cargó.

 _ **-En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo-**_ dijo Louise, con su cara roja de la vergüenza.

 _ **-Aún ligera como siempre. Exactamente como una pluma.**_

 _ **-Vizconde… por favor, no haga esto… Hay gente aquí…**_

Wardes colocó a Louise de nuevo en el piso y se puso de nuevo el sombrero.

 _ **-¿Te importaría presentarme a tus compañeros?**_

 _ **-Eh… Él es Guiche de Gramont y mi Familiar, ichigo -**_ dijo Louise, señalandolos mientras los presentaba a Wardes.

Guiche no se atrevía a mirar directamente a Wardes, y bajó la cabeza. "Ichigo estaba pensando en lo que había dicho uryu pronto habría que regresar mis amigos me necesitan"

 _ **-¿Eres tú el Familiar de Louise?- dijo Wardes con una mirada de sorpresa-. Es la primera vez que veo a un Familiar humano. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida.**_

 _ **-De nada…**_

Ichigo dio un suspiro con una cara de tristeza.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dudas sobre este viaje? ¡No hay nada que temer! ¿No eres tú el que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora? Sólo con tu coraje, nada es imposible-**_ dijo Wardes, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Wardes dio un silbido, y un grifo apareció desde las nubes matinales. Era una criatura mítica con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león, y en su lomo había alas formadas por hermosas plumas blancas. Trepó en el lomo del grifo con gracia, y le extendió una mano a Louise.

 _ **-Sube, mi Louise.**_

Louise bajó la cabeza, por titubeo y timidez, como una chica que está enamorada. Esto hizo que ichigo sonriera de manera amable.

"Por lo menos alguien es feliz, haaa me pregunto cuándo estará esa bendita máquina que me llevara a la batalla.

 _ **N/D holaaaa chicos espero que les este gustando la historia y les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo de ayer y de la semana pasada, y les pido que acepten los cambios ya que haci me dará más tiempo para preparar los capítulos y me está encantando el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia y quisiera que me dejaras un p/m con tu opinión de la historia, como extra te pido que veas mi otra historia y también que me sigas en Twitter.**_

 _ **Twitter: ProShinigami.**_

 _ **Nos veamos he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaaaa que tal, me extrañaron se que no, pero bueno no es tiempo para lamentarse estamos en un nuevo episodio que es lo importante, y antes de seguir con el capítulo les daré mi excusa, por no haber subido ninguna historias, principal estaba de examen gracias al dios ichigo que sali bien en todo segundo estuve enfermo y mi cerebro quería explotar por estudiar para los exámenes y no salía ninguna idea buena, pero dejémonos de mariconadas que ustedes por lo que vienen es por el capítulo.

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni zero no tsukaima.**_

 _ **Capitulo 12**_

Louise, que todavía dudaba, fue súbitamente alzada por Wardes. Con una mano en las riendas y otra cogiendo la varita, gritó:

-Bien, ¡todos, en marcha!

El grifo avanzó. Siguiéndolo iban Guiche, mirando con admiración a Wardes, yIchigo que estaba con su típico ceño fruncido pero calmado.

 _ **-¿Cuán lejos está Albión?-**_ dijo ichigo para sí mismo, viendo el cielo límpido.

+++

Desde la ventana de la oficina del director, Henrietta veía partir a Ichigo y compañía hacia Albión. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a rezar:

 _ **-Fundador Brimir, por favor, concédeles protección durante todo su viaje…**_

Junto a ella estaba el Director Osmond, quitándose el vello nasal.

 _ **-¿No va a verlos partir, Director Osmond?**_

 _ **-No; como puede ver, estoy ocupado sacándome el vello nasal, Su Alteza.**_

Henrietta sacudió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

 _ **-Adelante-**_ dijo el Director.

El Sr. Colbert entró a la habitación con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro.

 _ **-¡Malas noticias, Director!**_

 _ **-Dices eso muy a menudo. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?**_

 _ **-Por las noticias que he oído de los guardias del castillo, Fouquet ha escapado.**_

- _ **Oh…- dijo Osmond, cogiéndose la barba.**_

 _ **-Según dice el guardia que estaba de turno en ese momento, un noble lo dejó inconsciente usando magia de viento. La persona usó la oportunidad de que la mayoría de los soldados estaban distraídos protegiendo a la Princesa para ayudar a escapar a Fouquet. Esto significa que hay un espía dentro. ¿No son malas noticias?**_

El rostro de Henrietta se puso pálido luego de oír las noticias. Osmond hizo un gesto al Sr. Colbert para que se retirase.

 _ **-Está bien, está bien. Oiremos más detalles de usted luego.**_

Después de que el Sr. Colbert salió, Henrietta puso sus manos en el escritorio y suspiró profundamente.

 _ **-Tenemos un espía entre nosotros. ¡Esto debe ser obra de la nobleza de Albión!**_

 _ **-Tal vez sea… ¡ouch!-**_ exclamo el director, retirando el vello nasal.

Henrietta lo miró sin poder hacer nada.

 _ **-¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado? ¡El futuro de Tristain está en juego!**_

 _ **-El oponente ya ha hecho su movimiento. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, ¿o no?**_

 _ **-Incluso así…**_

 _ **-Todo está bien. Si él está, será capaz de arreglárselas con cualquier problema al que se enfrenten durante su viaje.**_

 _ **-¿La persona de la que hablas es Guiche, o el Vizconde Wardes?**_

El director negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-No me diga que la persona a la que se refiere es el Familiar de Louise. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿No es sólo un plebeyo?**_

 _ **-¿Ha oído Su Alteza la historia del Fundador Brimir anteriormente?**_

 _ **-He leído la mayoría de la historia…**_

 _ **-Entonces sabrá sobre shinigami …-**_ respondió el director con una sonrisa.

 _ **-¿No es el Familiar más fuerte del Fundador Brimir? No me diga que**_ …

En este punto, al Director Osmond le pareció que ya había divulgado mucho. Prefería mantener para sí todo lo concerniente al secreto del shinigami. Si bien confiaba en Henrietta, no quería que la Familia Real se enterase aún delshinigami.

 _ **-Sí. Él es tan fuerte y capaz como el shinigami y, además, viene de un mundo diferente al nuestro.**_

 _ **-¿Otro mundo?**_

 _ **-Exacto. Él viene de un mundo diferente a Halkeginia. O debería decir de un lugar que no está en Halkeginia. Siempre he creído que este muchacho de otro mundo va a triunfar. Esa también es la razón por la que estoy tan despreocupado, incluso durante estos tiempos aciagos.**_

 _ **-Un mundo diferente a Halkeginia realmente existe…**_

Henrietta miró a lo lejos la última silueta de aquel shinigami, muy poderoso.

 _ **-Entonces, déjeme orar por la brisa que viene de mundo.**_

Tomaría cerca de dos días alcanzar la Ciudad Puerto de La Rochelle a caballo desde Tristain.

La Ciudad Puerto estaba situada en un profundo y angosto desfiladero. Debido a esto, tenía una poca población de trescientas personas. Como La Rochelle era la puerta de salida a Albión, el número de viajeros era diez veces mayor a la de la población local.

Las rocas podían ser vistas a ambos lados del estrecho camino de la montaña. La gente había esculpido hoyos en ellas, transformándolas en tabernas y tiendas. A pesar de que parecían edificios ordinarios, con una mirada más a fondo, uno podía darse cuenta de que todos estaban esculpidos en una sola roca, una hazaña realizada por calificados magos de Tierra tipo Cuadrado.

En la calle angosta, parecía siempre estar oscuro, incluso por las tardes, debido a que los cañones bloqueaban la luz solar. Si uno se giraba en la calle, podía ver una calle más estrecha que conducía al bar.

En el letrero, que parecía un barril de vino, estaba escrito el nombre de la tienda: "El Bar del Tonel de Vino Dorado". Sin embargo, nada en la tienda hacía honor a su nombre; sólo estaba tan ruinosa como una casa abandonada. Varias pilas de sillas rotas podían verse amontonadas junto a la puerta.

La mayoría de los comensales eran contrabandistas y mercenarios. Cuando bebían mucho, a menudo peleaban sobre nimiedades, como una mirada.

En cualquier ocasión que peleaban, usaban sus armas. Por eso era tan común ver gente muerta o herida dentro del bar. El tendero, queriendo no ver más muertes o heridas, puso un anuncio dentro de la tienda: "Por favor, usen las sillas cuando peleen aquí dentro".

Por esa noticia, los clientes se dieron cuenta de la impotencia del tendero, y comenzaron a usar las sillas en vez de sus armas cuando peleaban entre ellos. Si bien aún había heridos, nadie más fue muerto. Desde entonces, las sillas que eran destruidas eran apiladas junto a la puerta.

Ese día, el Bar del Tonel de Vino Dorado estaba lleno de comensales, como de costumbre. Casi todos ellos eran mercenarios que regresaban de Albión por sus luchas internas.

 _ **-¡El Rey de Albión está acabado!**_

 _ **-¿Eso no significa que pronto comenzarán una república?**_

 _ **-Si es así, ¡un brindis por la República!**_

La gente que brindaba era anteriormente mercenarios contratados por la realeza para pelear a su lado. Sin embargo, con la inminente derrota de sus clientes, decidieron retirarse. Esto no era considerado deshonroso. Como mercenarios, valoraban su vida más que sus creencias, y por eso no estaban obligados a morir por sus clientes.

Mientras ellos bebían, la puerta del bar se abrió. Una mujer alta entró al bar. La capucha que la mujer vestía le cubría la mayor pare del rostro, excepto la boca y la barbilla. Sin embargo, con sólo ver esa parte de su cara, uno podía estar muy seguro de su belleza. Como era insólito que una mujer tan atractiva fuera a un lugar así sola, todos los ojos en el bar se pusieron sobre ella.

La mujer, imperturbada por las miradas, ordenó un poco de vino y comida, y se sentó en una mesa en un rincón del bar. Luego de que la comida fue servida, pagó de inmediato.

 _ **-Eso… Eso es mucho dinero. ¿Está segura?**_

 _ **-Eso incluye alojamiento. ¿Tiene alguna habitación vacía?-**_ respondió una voz elegante.

El tendero asintió con la cabeza y dejó la mesa. Algunos de los comensales hombres intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron a su mesa.

 _ **-Discúlpeme, señora, es peligros estar aquí sola**_ **.**

 _ **-Cierto. Hay un montón de personajes peligrosos alrededor. Pero no se preocupe, estaremos aquí para protegerla.**_

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, uno de ellos levantó la capucha de la mujer. Varios gritos y silbidos fueron oídos una vez la capucha fue retirada. La mujer era muy hermosa, con ojos brillantes y una elegante nariz.

No era otra que Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora.

 _ **-¡Ella es en verdad de primera calidad! ¡Miren su piel! ¡Tan blanca como el marfil!**_

Otro comensal trató de alzar su mentón con su brazo, pero su mano fue retirada por Fouquet. Fouquet sonrió levemente. Otro comensal se paró inmediatamente, sacó una daga y la puso frente a Fouquet.

 _ **-¿No se supone que se usan sillas en vez de armas aquí?**_

 _ **-Sólo es para asustarte. Las sillas no intimidan a nadie, ¿cierto? Ya no actúes tan inocente. ¿No estás aquí buscando compañía? Nosotros te haremos compañía.**_

Incluso con la daga apuntando hacia ella, Fouquet no mostró temor. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita.

En un instante recitó sus encantamientos. La daga que el hombre sostenía se convirtió en tierra y cayó sobre la mesa.

 _ **-¡Es… es una noble!**_

Inmediatamente, los hombres se alejaron de ella. Como Fouquet no llevaba ninguna capa , nadie sabía que era una maga.

 _ **-No soy una noble, a pesar de ser una maga-**_ dijo Fouquet despreocupadamente _ **-. La mayoría de ustedes son mercenarios, ¿no?**_

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas. Si no era una noble, sus vidas no estaban en peligro. Si le hubieran hecho eso a un noble, hubiesen sido matados sin reparos.

 _ **-Sí… ¿Y tú eres…?- respondió un veterano del grupo.**_

 _ **-Eso no importa. Sólo he venido para contratarlos a todos.**_

 _ **-¿A todos?**_

Los mercenarios miraron a Fouquet con una mirada de desconcierto en sus caras.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan extraño es que quiera contratar mercenarios?**_

 _ **-No, no es lo que pensaba. Tiene oro, ¿no?**_

Fouquet puso un saco lleno de oro sobre la mesa. Luego de inspeccionar el contenido del saco, el veterano dijo:

 _ **-¡Guau! ¿Es Oro Ecu?**_

La puerta del bar se volvió a abrir. Esta vez, un hombre con una máscara blanca entró en el bar. Era el mismo hombre que había ayudado a Fouquet a escapar de la prisión.

 _ **-Bien, ¿no estás un poco temprano?**_

Fouquet, viendo al hombre, dio un suave gemido como respuesta. Los mercenarios estaban un poco sorprendidos por las vestimentas del hombre.

 _ **-Ya han comenzado su viaje-**_ dijo el hombre enmascarado.

 _ **-He hecho lo que me pidió y he contratado a todos estos hombres.**_

El hombre de la máscara dio una mirada a los mercenarios que Fouquet había contratado.

 _ **-Todos ustedes han trabajado antes para la realeza de Albión, ¿me equivoco?**_

 _ **-Eso fue hasta el mes pasado-**_ respondió uno de los mercenarios con regocijo.

 _ **-Pero tan pronto como sea derrotada la realeza, ya no somos sus empleados.**_

Los mercenarios rieron al unísono. El hombre de la máscara también rió.

 _ **-Yo satisfaré todos sus deseos monetarios. Pero yo no soy como la realeza próxima a ser derrotada. Si uno de ustedes osa escapar de la batalla, lo mataré yo mismo.**_

Desde su partida de la Academia de Magia, el grifo de Wardes había estado moviéndose hacia su destino. A pesar de que guiche ya había cambiado de montura dos veces, el grifo de Wardes, igual que su amo, parecía no cansarse.

Ichigo había caminado todo este tiempo sin decir una palabra con sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con su típico ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Espera. ¿No estamos yendo muy rápido?-**_ preguntó Louise, quien iba en el grifo de Wardes.

Conforme el viaje avanzaba, Louise hablaba en una manera más amistosa a Wardes, luego de haberse reencontrado. Pero eso también era, en parte, debido al pedido del Vizconde.

 _ **-Guiche y ichigo ya están al borde del agotamiento.**_

Wardes giró y miró a Guiche y ichigo. Guiche que estaba en su caballo estaba completamente agotado. Ichigo estaba caminando en su rostro se veía que estaba sin preocupaciones, pero por dentro era otra cosa, El estaba muy preocupado por Sus amigos.

 _ **-Pero tenía planeado viajar a La Rochelle sin hacer paradas…**_

 _ **-Eso sería difícil. Tomaría cerca de dos días a caballo.**_

 _ **-Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no los dejamos atrás?**_

 _ **-¡No podemos hacer eso!**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Estamos en esto juntos. Además, un mago no debe abandonar a su familiar…**_

 _ **-Parece que proteges a ambos. ¿Cuál de ellos es tu novio?**_

 _ **-¿Mi… Mi novio?-**_ respondió Louise y su cara se puso roja al instante.

 _ **-Eso tranquiliza mi corazón-**_ dijo Wardes con una sonrisa _ **-. Si mi prometida me dice que ya tiene un novio, me moriría por un corazón roto.**_

 _ **-Pero eso sólo fue algo que nuestros padres acordaron…**_

 _ **-¿Entonces, te disgusto, mi pequeña y delicada Louise?**_

 _ **-Por favor, ya no soy una niñita-**_ replicó Louise, enfadándose.

 _ **-Pero a mis ojos siempre serás la pequeña y delicada Louise.**_

Louise recordó el sueño que había tenido unos pocos días atrás, donde estaba de vuelta en el patio de su casa, La Vallière. El bote secreto en el lago olvidado…

Cada vez que hacía un berrinche dentro, Wardes siempre estaba ahí para tranquilizarla. El casamiento que fue decidido por sus padres. Los esponsales que fueron decididos desde su juventud. Con el que se debía casar. Su prometido. Por esos tiempos, aún no entendía completamente lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía que, tanto como estuviese con el hombre que admiraba, estaría feliz.

Pero ahora finalmente entendía todo. Se casaría con Wardes.

 _ **-No me disgustas-**_ respondió Louise, con un poco de embarazo.

 _ **-Eso es maravilloso. En otras palabras, ¿te gusto?-**_ Wardes abrazó gentilmente los hombros de Louise _ **-. No me he olvidado de ti después de todo este tiempo. ¿Todavía lo recuerdas? ¿Después de la muerte de mi padre en la campaña del lancero?**_

Louise asintió con la cabeza. Wardes comenzó a recordar y le contó a Louise sobre el pasado:

 _ **-Mi madre había muerto antes de que yo heredara el patrimonio y título de mi padre. Queriendo hacer un nombre para mí, fui a la capital. Afortunadamente, la Alteza tenía una gran impresión de mi padre, quien había muerto en el campo de batalla. Fui incorporado dentro de los Caballeros Grifo. Había entrado a los Caballeros Grifo como un aprendiz; el aprendizaje era duro, por cierto.**_

 _ **-De ahí en adelante, pocas veces volviste a tus tierras-**_ respondió Louise, cerrando los ojos. Parecía estar inmersa en sus memorias también.

 _ **-Mi casa y mis tierras fueron puestas a cargo del mayordomo Galgann, mientras ponía todo mi esfuerzo sirviendo a la nación. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente hice un nombre para mí, logrando lo que había decidido al dejar mi hogar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso que había decidido?**_

 _ **-Pedir tu mano en matrimonio una vez haya obtenido un nombre.**_

 _ **-¿Está bromeando, Vizconde? Es tan popular entre las chicas; no tiene por qué cumplir una promesa hecha a alguien insignificante como yo.**_

Su compromiso con Wardes. Louise se había olvidado completamente de eso hasta que tuvo ese sueño unos días atrás. Su compromiso de boda con Wardes era un sueño fugaz. En su opinión, era solamente un acuerdo hecho por capricho.

Después de que Wardes había dejado su propiedad diez años atrás, Louise no lo había vuelto a ver. Él ya se había vuelto parte de su memoria distante. Y las memorias distantes se habían vuelto realidad de repente.

 _ **-Este viaje es una buena oportunidad para recuperar los sentimientos que teníamos cuando éramos jóvenes-**_ dijo wardes en un tono gentil y calmado.

¿En verdad amo a Wardes?, pensó Louise.

A pesar de que no le disgustaba y de que lo admiraba cuando era más joven, eso era parte del pasado.

Inesperadamente enfrentada a un prometido y un posible casamiento, Louise no sabía qué hacer. Además, habían estado separados por muchos años; no sabía si aún sentía lo mismo por él.

Louise se volvió y miró hacia atrás.

Vio a Ichigo caminando. Tenía una cara tan calmada, no parecía tener ningún problema no tenía nada de cansancio.

 _ **-Hemos estado montando casi todo el día. ¿Es que no se cansa? ¿Son monstruos esos Caballeros Grifo? Y tu llevas todo el rato caminando como. No Estás cansado-**_ preguntó Guiche, también recostado casi sin vida sobre su caballo.i

 _ **-¿Quién sabe-**_ ichigo respondió _ **-ummmmm la verdad es que no necesito ni agua ni comida así que mi energía es ilimitada o eso creo.**_

-Hay que estrés uryu cuando se va a abrir ese maldito portal- pensó Ichigo.

 _ **-oye ichigo-**_

 _ **-ummmm dime Guiche-**_

 _ **-cuán fuerte eres-**_

 _ **-ni la menor idea, lo que me importa es tener lo necesario para proteger a mis amigos-**_ respondió ichigo.

 _ **-interesante-**_

Mientras ichigo caminaba alzó su mirada intersectando con la de louise, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y ella apartando la mirada.

De pronto, varias antorchas fueron tiradas desde lo alto del acantilado hacia sus caballos. Las ardientes antorchas iluminaron el barranco que estaban a punto de cruzar.

 _ **-¿Q-Qué sucede?-**_ gritó Guiche.

Las antorchas encendidas habían asustado a el caballo, de guiche.

 _ **N/D jajajajaja ya llevaba tiempo sin hacer esto, la verdad estoy muy contento de tanto apoyo que está teniendo esta historia cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hola que tal, pues bueno la verdad me sorprende la verdad ya van 48 punto de vista en estos tres días jajajaja son lo mejor jajaja y hay una pequeña adicción a la historia pero bueno me dejo de tonterías y vamos con el capítulo.

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo ni bleach ni zero no tsukaima.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos. Mientras ichigo rápidamente desenvainó a zangetsu y a derflinger.

 _ **-¡Es una emboscada!- gritó Guiche.**_

Ichigo preparado para enfrentar a los arqueros pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló hacia ellos, transformándose en un pequeño huracán.

Ese mismo huracán capturó a todas las flechas y las arrojó lejos. Wardes alzó su varita.

 _ **-¿Están todos bien?-**_ gritó.

ichigo respondió con un gruñido, guardando a zangetsu en su espalda.

 _ **-¿compañero todo bien?-**_ preguntó derflinger

 _ **-Ummmm si derf, estoy bien-**_ respondió ichigo mientras guardaba a derf.

 _ **-Probablemente eran ladrones o bandidos-**_ dijo Wardes.

 _ **-¿Podían haber sido los nobles de Albión?-**_ exclamó Louise, dandose cuenta de algo.

 _ **-Los nobles no usarían flechas.**_

En ese momento, un sonido de alas batiéndose se oyó. Era un sonido con el que ya estaban familiarizados…

Desde los barrancos se escucharon gritos, y las flechas fueron disparadas hacia el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, todas fueron rechazadas por un viento mágico. Después de eso, un pequeño huracán hecho con magia mandó a volar a los arqueros.

 _ **-Hmmm… ¿No son esos encantamientos de Viento?-**_ murmuró Wardes por lo bajo.

Los arqueros que intentaban emboscarlos rodaron barranco abajo luego de ser derribados por el tornado mágico. Cayeron fuertemente en el suelo, dando gritos de dolor. Con las lunas por detrás, apareció una figura familiar.

 _ **-¡Es Sylphid!-**_ gritó Louise, confusamente.

Era el dragón de viento de Tabitha. Luego de aterrizar, una chica pelirroja saltó desde el dragón y agitó su cabello.

 _ **-Disculpen por hacerlos esperar.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con 'disculpen por hacerlos esperar'?-**_ replicó Louise, saltando del grifo de Wardes _ **-. ¿Por qué están aquí, en primer lugar?**_

 _ **-No para ayudarte, en todo caso. Cuando los vi partir de la Academia sobre sus caballos por la mañana, fui a despertar a Tabitha y los seguimos todo el camino hasta aquí.**_

Kirche señaló a Tabitha. Al parecer había sido despertada de su sueño; aún vestía sus pijamas. Pero no parecía importarle, y aún estaba leyendo un libro.

 _ **-¡Zerbst! ¡Escúchame! ¡Estamos en una misión secreta encomendada por Su Alteza!**_

 _ **-¿Misión secreta? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no me dices nada al respecto? De todas formas, agradécemelo, porque detuve a esos que querían atacarlos-**_ dijo Kirche, señalando a las personas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

Los asaltantes eran incapaces de moverse debido a sus heridas y lanzaban maldiciones a Louise y el grupo. Guiche se acercó a ellos y empezó a interrogarlos.

Louise, cruzando los brazos, dio una mirada maliciosa a Kirche.

 _ **-¡No te equivoques! No estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien?-**_ dijo Kirche. Adoptó una pose sugestiva y se inclinó hacia Wardes, que estaba sobre el grifo _ **-. Tu barba te hace ver muy varonil. ¿Sabes cómo se siente la pasión?**_

Wardes miró a Kirche y procedió a alejarla con su brazo izquierdo.

 _ **-¿Y…?**_

 _ **-Gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda, pero por favor, no vuelvas a ponerte tan cerca a mí de nuevo.**_

 _ **-¿Pero por qué? ¡Te acabo de decir que me gustas!**_

Esa era la segunda vez que Kirche recibía tal trato de un hombre. Usualmente cualquiera quedaba hipnotizado después de una dulce plática. Pero Wardes no estaba ni interesado. Kirche lo miró boquiabierta.

Ichigo envés de prestarles atención estaba mirando la zona en busca de alguna amenaza externa.

 _ **-Lo siento. Pero no puedo permitir que mi prometida malentienda algo-**_ dijo Wardes mirando a Louise, cuyo rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza en un instante.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Ella es tu prometida?**_

Wardes asintió en respuesta.

Pero Kirche dio una nueva mirada a Wardes. No lo había notado antes. Los ojos del hombre no mostraba emoción alguna, justo como hielos. Luego miró a ichigo que estaba parado mirando hacia el bosque con una mirada fría y calculadora.

Ichigo al percatarse de la mirada de kirche dándose la vuelta mirándola le dio una pequeñas sonrías.

Oh, ¿está así porque intenté acercarme al prometido de Louise? Mientras pensaba en eso, ichigo parecía más atractivo. Mirándolo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó inmediatamente.

 _ **-De hecho, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por mi amado.**_

 _ **-gracias, por preocuparte por mí, de verdad lo aprecio-**_ dijo ichigo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Louise se mordía los labios, queriendo decirle a Kirche que saliera. No podía tolerar que ella sedujera a su familiar.

En eso, Wardes colocó suavemente sus manos en el hombro Louise. La miró amorosamente y le sonrió.

 _ **-Vizconde…-**_ dijo Guiche, que había regresado de interrogar a los bandidos _ **-. Vizconde, esos hombres han admitido que son ladrones.**_

 _ **-Hmmm… Si son sólo ladrones, déjalos ir.**_

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Wardes montó sobre su grifo, ayudando a Louise a subir a su lado. Luego anunció a todos:

 _ **-Pasaremos la noche en La Rochelle. Mañana tomaremos el primer barco a Albión al amanecer.**_

Ichigo solo empezó a caminar sin preocupación mientras kirche se agarraba a su brazo izquierdo, Guiche también se montó en su caballo. Mientras, Tabitha todavía leía su libro en su dragón de viento y . Frente a ellos, flanqueada por dos desfiladeros, se encontraba la ciudad-puerto de la Rochelle, resplandeciente con luces.

Habían decidido descansar en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad conocida como La Rochelle. Guinche estaba cansado.

Wardes y Louise regresaban del malecón. Cuando Wardes se sentó, habló, inseguro:

 _ **-La nave para Albión partirá pasado mañana.**_

 _ **-Pero… la misión es muy urgente-**_ apuntó Louise.

Guiche y los demás se sintieron aliviados sabiendo que podrían descansar un día más.

Ichigo solo los estaba ignorando.

 _ **-Nunca he estado en Albión, así que no sé por qué no habrá ninguna nave mañana-**_ dijo Wardes, mirando a Kirche.

Wardes puso las llaves sobre la mesa.

 _ **-Por ahora, hay que descansar-**_ dijo _ **-. Tomen sus llaves. Tabitha y Kirche en una habitación; Guiche y Saito en otra.**_

Guiche y Saito se miraron.

 _ **-relájate guiche, tengo otros planes-**_ dijo ichigo mientras caminaba afuera del hotel.

 _ **-Louise y yo compartiremos un cuarto-**_ dijo Wardes.

 _ **-Es la manera más justa porque Louise y yo estamos comprometidos-**_ dijo Wardes.

Louise miró a Wardes sorprendida.

 _ **-¡Pe-pero no podemos! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados!-**_ dijo.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este estaba caminando fuera del hotel, caminando por la ciudad, mientras caminaba encontró un lugar a que tenía una vista tan placentera pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en su vida él había vivido de todo, como obtuvo sus poderes, como invadió la sociedad de almas, el entrenamiento con los vizard la invasión a hueco mundo, la pelea contra aizen la pérdida de sus poderes, como llego a este mundo.

 _ **Suspiro* - maldita sea todo esto es un desastre.**_

 _ **-desastre, por qué?.**_

 _ **-aaaaaahhhhhh, quien demonios eres-**_ gritó ichigo dándose la vuelta y mirando a la persona que le había contestado era una chica cabello azul, piel blanca, ojos verde y con una figura voluptuosa y una cara hermosa con una sonrisa.

 _ **Risita*- que adorable, hola mi nombre es summer y te vi tan solitario y cuando hablaste me dio curiosidad de lo que hablabas, y ¿cual es tu nombres?**_

 _ **-ah ¿mi nombre? , mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki.**_

 _ **-así que Ichigo, ¿de que estabas hablando? .-**_ ella preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **-pues la verdad ni yo lo entiendo, tengo amigos a los que proteger pero al inicio no podía por que me hacía falta la fuerza para protegerlos y ahora que la tengo no estoy al lado de ellos para protegerlos-**_ dijo ichigo con la mirada baja su cabello naranja tapando sus ojos melancólicos.

 _ **-sabes no pareces de los que se rinde tan fácil, se nota que quieres a tus amigos, si los quieres alza tu cabeza y di que los protegerás-**_ dijo summer mientras con su puño golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Ichigo.

Ichigo alzó su cabeza mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

 _ **-gracias summer, oye por cierto qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí.**_

 _ **-me escapé de mi casa, mis padres me intentaron convencer para unirse a una escuela de magia de tristán.**_

 _ **-oh en serio, sabes si te unieras a esa escuela nos vieramos muy seguido.**_

 _ **-enserio estudias hay-**_ dijo summer mientras su cara se iluminaba.

 _ **-no para ellos soy considerado un familiar, fui invocado por una alumna por eso te digo que estoy lejos de mis amigos.**_

 _ **-wou no entiendo como puedes ser un familiar, pero eso no importa me has dado el propósito para unirme a esa escuela-**_ dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

 _ **-jajaj, si como digas.**_

 _ **-y ¿cuanto tiempo estaras aqui ichigo? -**_ pregunto summer con una sonrisa.

 _ **-dos días.**_

 _ **-hay genial mañana podemos vernos-**_ dijo summer.

 _ **-si claro, por cierto ya se está haciendo muy tarde, te acompañare a tu casa-**_ dijo ichigo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-no no hace falta-**_ dijo ella con las mejillas un poco rosas.

 _ **-te acompañare te puedo asaltar, y no me sentiria bien si le isieran algo a una amiga.**_

Me llamo amiga. Las mejillas de summer se empezaron a colorar de un rojo. Ella dándose la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **-bien acompáñame-**_ Dijo ella mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

Los dos empezaron a caminar mientras hablaban, los dos se pararon enfrente de una gran mansión.

 _ **-summer quien es el-**_ grito una voz detrás de ellos.

 _ **-¡papa! El es mi nuevo amigo-**_ dijo summer.

El señor tenía como unos sesenta años aún así se veía que era fuerte. El señor rápidamente agarró a Ichigo por su ashi hakusho negro.

 _ **-espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hija.**_

 _ **-relájese señor jamás le haría algo a su hija.**_

 _ **-sam que le haces al pobre chico-**_ dijo una mujer igual a summer pero más alta.

 _ **-solo me aseguraba-**_ _dijo_ __el padre.

Ichigo solo se despidió con su mano alzada y se dio la vuelta. Mientras veía como los padre de summer la abrazaba dándole nostalgia.

De repente se oyó una explosión al lado de Ichigo, un hueco había llegado a ese mundo, el hueco era una especie de araña.

El hueco rápidamente busco a Ichigo atacando en el proceso ichigo esquivando el golpe y dándole una patada giratoria.

 _ **-ahg, que hace un hueco aquí y par pero no traje a Zangetsu ni a derflinger.**_

Ichigo rápidamente le metió un puñetazo de la cabeza y rápidamente con su Shunpo apareció detrás del hueco lanzándole un golpe detrás de su cabeza.

 _ **-maldito hueco de mireda.**_

Con un estallido de shunpo, ichigo aparece delante del hueco mientras el hueco ataca a Ichigo este lo esquiva con facilidad, para mejor es que ya estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de summer y que no estaba pasando nadie cerca que el hueco pueda herir.

 _ **-rey te ayudare a hacer un cero, solo abre tu mano enfrente de tu cuerpo y pon un poco de energía yo me encargare de lo demás confía en mí rey.**_

 _ **-bien shiro-**_ dijo ichigo haciendo lo que shiro dijo y repentinamente de sus dedos empezó a salir una energía roja siendo disparada hacia el hueco.

Cuando el cero impacto con el hueco lo desintegró con solo el impacto dejó una gran cantidad de polvo..

Cuando Ichigo bajó al suelo se está tambaleando, por la carga de energía de el ataque _ **.**_

 _ **-lo siento rey se filtró energía demas.**_

 _ **N/D y que les parece como estuvo este episodio bien mal más o menos horrible diganmelo pero bueno añadí un OC llamado summer el apellido no lo se muy bien si quieren pueden poner uno en la revisión si quieren una imagen de el oce es como sena pero con el cabello azul, pero sin mas nada mas que decir dejen su revisión del capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por ver he sido ichigo, kurosaki679 y nos vemos luego.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicos me extrañaron, se que no son los cabrones más pacientes ya que soy el hijo de puta mas perezoso de este universo, les agradezco mucho que leean esta historia.

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni zero no tsukaima.**_

Capítulo 14.

Después de los Eventos de la noche pasada, con lo de summer, y el maldito hueco ese, que lo dejó sin fuerzas.

Ichigo estaba dormido recostado a un árbol, para su mala suerte los reflejos del sol le pegó en los ojos, despertando de su sueño.

Al abrir los ojos los cerró de nuevo por él el reflejo de la luz.

 _ **-ummmmm maldita sea-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos.

 _ **-ese maldito ataque me dejó agotado.**_

 _ **-perdon rey ese ataque salvo tu culo.**_

 _ **-por primera vez concurro con shiro-**_ dijo Zangetsu.

 _ **-ICHIGO,¿qué haces ahí tirado? -**_ gritó la voz de summer.

 _ **-oh! Hola summer qué haces aquí-**_ dijo Ichigo con su voz monótona.

 _ **-EEEEEEEE, pues quería ir a verte-**_ dijo summer mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojo.

 _ **-oh, es verdad te prometí ayer que nos veríamos hoy.**_

 _ **-sip.**_

 _ **Suspiro* - bien vamos a el hotel donde estoy hospedado tengo que buscar algo-**_ dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba.

Al ponerse de pie Ichigo sufrió un pequeño mareo el cual iba a tumbar a Ichigo, pero fue ayudado por summer.

Después de eso los dos siguieron caminando hasta el hotel mientras charlaban.

 _ **En el hotel.**_

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que vio Fue a wardes hablando con louise, ignorándolo camino junto a summer hacia su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación primero que vio fue a guiche todavía dormido,"no lo voy a molestar solo agarrare mis espadas y saldré de aquí"agarrando sus espadas salió junto a summer para ser recibido por wardes y louise.

 _ **-familiar, buenos dias.**_

 _ **-para ti es Ichigo kurosaki-**_ replicó ichigo con su ceño fruncido.

 _ **-no eres, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablarme de tú-**_ dijo wardes con un sonrisa arrogante.

 _ **-oh, no puedo creerlo es el vizconde wardes, el caballero grifo-**_ dijo summer con cara sorprendida.

 _ **-quieres probarme-**_ dijo Ichigo con una cara sin emociones.

 _ **-ichigo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, el no es como guiche-**_ dijo louise con una cara de preocupación.

 _ **-por supuesto, tengamos una batalla entonces vamos afuera-**_ dijo wardes con can fianzas.

 _ **-ichigo ella tiene razón el es mas fuerte-**_ dijo summer con su cara preocupada.

Wardes empezó a caminar hacia fuera con su sonrisa de confianza. Detrás de él le seguía ichigo, con sus ojos llenos de energía.

Al estar afuera, wardes sacó su espada mágico o como demonios sea.

 _ **-te voy a dar la ventaja del primer ataque.**_

 _ **-yo tu no me confiaba tanto.**_

Rápidamente Ichigo saco a derflinger y con su Shunpo mejorado, apareció detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda wardes al caer al suelo creo un fuerte viento dirigido hacia ichigo, pero al llegar ichigo con su mano desnuda moviéndose hacia un lado esparcirá el torbellino, cargando energía en derflinger que se empezó a iluminar en azul,para ser soltado repentinamente hacia wardes.

Cuando el ataque impacto se creó una gran explosión, al el polvo esparcirse se dejó ver a wardes, en el suelo con parte de su ropa quemada y con unos pocos rasguños.

 _ **-wardes, eres consciente que eso no fue toda mi energía-**_ dijo Ichigo con sus ojos mirando a wardes.

Con todo el escándalo guiche, tabita y kirche habían salido, para tener La vista sorprendente de Kurosaki Ichigo mirando a wardes en el suelo.

 _ **-Louise tratalo, y summer vamos ya e terminado con todo aquí.**_

Ichigo había empezado a caminar hacia fuera del hotel junto a summer, mientras caminaban fueron observados en todo momento por los tres que estaban recién llegados.

 _ **Fuera del hotel.**_

 _ **-wou eres tana fuerte ichigo-**_ dijo summer mientras se agarraba de su hombro.

 _ **Suspiro*- eso no fue ni el cinco por ciento de mi fuerza-**_ dijo. Ichigo con una cara de poco interés,dejando a summer pálida.

 _ **-como eso no fue toda tu fuerza-**_ dijo summer con una voz temblante.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad fueron a hacer cosas que le gustaban a summer todo el dia entero junto a summer, los dos pasaron un buen dia muy divertido.

Hasta la tarde que se sentaron en una banca para disfrutar de la caída de la noche en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, aquellos dos estaban disfrutando de las visitas.

Hasta que llegó la hora de que Ichigo acompañara a summer a su casa.

Mientras caminaban estaban hablando, summer con una sonrisa, y raramente ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de summer vieron a un hombre que había arrinconado a una. Mujer en una esquina para asesinarla.

Ichigo rápidamente salió hacia ellos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula a el hombre y después golpeando el rostro del hombre en el suelo dejar inconsciente.

 _ **-¿se encuentra bien señora? -**_ le preguntó summer a la señora.

 _ **-si niña me encuentro bien, y gracias joven por ayudarme.**_

Después de ayudar a la señora ichigo y summer siguieron su camino hasta la casa de summer, dejándola en su casa despidiéndose de ella y de sus padres.

 _ **N/A hola chicos espero que me puedan perdonar por el capítulo tan corto el próximo veré que sean mas largo pero bueno no tengo mas que decir así que nos veamos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hola que tal, la verdad es que son geniales la verdad es bueno saber que todavía ves esta historia, pero me dejo de tonterías y voy al grano, voy a parar por unos dias esta historia ya que estoy muy gastado se me fueron las ideas pero solo cuatro días necesito asi pueda que recupere la inspiración espero que me comprendan no se va a cancelar la historia la voy a parar por cuatro días.

Gracias por tu comprensión.


	16. Chapter 16

Holaaaa chicos, esto es un pequeño aviso para todas las personas que esperan el siguiente capitulo, estos últimos largos meses eh estado recreando la historia esta pero en un canal en YouTube, lo pueden encontrar como Ichigo kurosaki679 espero que vayan y lo apoyen, gracias por leer


End file.
